My Twin's Pal
by lolipopsehun
Summary: Hidup seatap dengan dua orang pria seksi memang bukan perkara mudah, masa bodoh ia kembaranmu atau bukan, sahabat baik saudaramu atau bukan, jika ia menawarkan, Luhan tak akan pernah menolak. HUNHAN. KRIS. KRISHUNHAN. GS. Gender Switch. M. Mature. NC. EXO. Sehun. Luhan.
1. Chapter 1

**My Twin's Pal**

Hidup seatap dengan dua orang pria seksi memang bukan perkara mudah, masa bodoh ia kembaranmu atau bukan, sahabat baik saudaramu atau bukan, jika ia menawarkan, Luhan tak akan pernah menolak. HUNHAN. KRIS. KRISHUNHAN. GS. Gender Switch. M. Mature. NC. EXO. Sehun. Luhan.

.

 **Please don't copy my story without permission.**

 **Repost with CR!**

 **This story belong to lolipopsehun.**

.

.

Masih terlalu awal untuk memikirkan musim panas dan liburan yang menyenangkan. Sedangkan ini adalah tahun terakhir Sehun di kampus, seharusnya pria itu sudah dewasa mengingat ia seharusnya lulus dua tahun yang lalu dari perguruan tinggi. Tapi tidak, nyatanya Sehun masih saja bergantung hidup pada teman sekamarnya, Kris. Anehnya lagi, Kris tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali mengurusi hidup pria itu.

Kris sendiri sudah mengenal Sehun saat pria pucat itu masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah. Bahkan Kris mengajak Sehun berbagi apartemen dengannya ketika Sehun mulai masuk kuliah. Kris juga tak tau mengapa ia bisa menyayangi pria malas itu seperti adik kandungnya sendiri, mungkin karena Kris tak pernah punya adik.

Karena kedua orangtua Sehun yang tak tinggal di negeri ini, Kris-lah yang selalu mengurusi kehidupan pria itu. Bahkan uang bulanan Sehun-pun, Kris yang mengaturnya.

Oleh karena itu, sulit untuk membiarkan Sehun hidup dewasa di negeri ini sendirian.

Kris berasal dari China, ia sudah berada di negeri ini sejak kuliah. Sudah terhitung tujuh tahun lamanya sejak ia meninggalkan seluruh kehidupannya di China. Kris tidak pernah pulang dengan waktu yang terlalu lama, biasanya ia akan pulang saat hari natal atau libur musim panas, itupun tak lebih dari dua minggu. Sebenarnya ia punya alasan logis, pertama karena ia benar-benar sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai arsitek dan kedua karena ia tak takut Sehun kelaparan saat ia tak ada.

Bahkan Sehun sering mengabaikan waktu makannya sendiri.

Orangtua Kris sering mengunjunginya karena khawatir keadaan pria yang menjadi anak laki-laki satu-satunya di keluarga itu. Sama dengan Kris yang menganggap Sehun seperti adik kandungnya sendiri, kedua orangtua Kris juga sudah menganggap Sehun seperti anak sendiri. Pria yang empat tahun lebih muda darinya itu bahkan sering mengadukan pertengkaran kecilnya dengan Kris kepada kedua orangtua Kris.

Sungguh tak tau diuntung.

Tapi bodohnya lagi, Kris tak bisa membenci kelakuan kekanakan Oh Sehun yang padahal menurutnya sangat tidak sesuai dengan usianya.

Demi Tuhan, Sehun sudah berusia dua puluh dua tahun, dan ia tidak bisa mencuci pakaiannya sendiri.

Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, pagi ini Kris sudah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan di dapur. Sedangkan suara Sehun masih terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi. Kebiasaan Sehun saat mandi selalu menyanyi, padahal telinga Kris nyaris robek mendengarnya.

Sehun tak pernah peduli dan Kris tak mau ambil pusing.

Sungguh _roommate_ yang cocok sekali.

"Oh Sehun, tiga puluh menit sebelum kau terlambat," Kris berteriak dari dapur, tangannya dengan cepat memindahkan telur dari penggorengan ke piring marmer.

Suara keran air dari kamar mandi menghilang. "Jadwalku mundur, asal kau tau saja,"

Kris mendengus, mulai mengunyah makanannya. "Kalau kau membolos lagi, kupotong lehermu,"

Kris dapat mendengar suara Sehun terbahak dari balik pintu kamar mandi. "Silahkan saja. Toh, kau juga terlalu mencintaiku jadi aku tak yakin kau akan melakukan itu padaku. Aku terlalu berharga bagimu, asal kau tau saja,"

Kekehan kesal keluar dari bibir Kris, terlebih saat pria pucat itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah dan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. "Yang benar saja," dengusnya, memandangi Sehun dengan malas.

Sehun duduk dihadapan Kris, kemudian menudingnya. "Jangan terlalu lama mengagumi tubuhku. Aku pria normal, asal kau tau saja,"

Kris mendengus lagi, memandang Sehun dengan pandangan seolah tak percaya dengan kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan pria itu. "Bahkan jika aku gay, aku tidak akan mau mengencani pria sepucat mayat sepertimu," Kris dengan malas mengulurkan makanan pada Sehun.

Sehun mengernyit, menerima uluran makanan dari Kris. "Sekarang kau membuatku takut," rengeknya.

Kris memutar bola mata kesal, berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak mencelupkan kepala Sehun dalam bak mandi. Setiap hari pria itu selalu bisa membuat Kris sebal dengan segala ocehan tidak pentingnya.

"Kau jadi menginap hari ini?" tanya Kris.

Sehun mengangguk ringan, mulutnya masih penuh makanan. "Tentu. Aku sudah janji akan menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan Jongin,"

Kris menudingnya dengan garpu. "Jangan berbuat macam-macam. Aku tidak mau mendengarmu melakukan hal aneh,"

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak akan berbuat apapun, aku janji," ucapnya dengan tangan kanan terangkat ke udara.

Kris tersenyum malas. "Kau sudah sering berjanji tapi lebih sering lagi kau langgar janjimu sendiri, Oh Sehun," Sehun hanya meringis dengan kedipan mata ringan. "Oh ya, kupikir saudaraku akan tinggal di sini. Kau tidak keberatan?"

Dengan mulut masih penuh makanan, Sehun menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja sungguh. Lagipula kita masih punya kamar kosong," balas Sehun. "Apa dia akan tinggal di Korea?"

Kris hanya mengangguk-angguk ringan. "Dia bahkan sudah diterima bekerja disini,"

"Dia dari China apa dia bisa berbahasa Korea?" tanya Sehun dengan mulut penuh.

Kris mendengus malas. "Nenekku orang Korea, kupikir kenapa aku bisa berbahasa Korea dengan baik?"

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu acuh, lanjut makan dengan lahap, sedangkan Kris geleng-geleng kepala dihadapannya.

.

.

Tepat tengah hari, Kris sudah sampai di terminal kedatangan Bandara Ibukota. Hari ini ia merelakan bolos kerja di akhir pekan demi menjemput saudaranya. Kris bahkan rela berlarian menerjang orang-orang yang berkerumun di area parkir, hingga menerima banyak umpatan, karena sebenarnya ia hanya takut saudaranya itu menghilang.

Seorang gadis mungil menunggunya tepat di depan pintu masuk. Dengan ransel yang menggantung di punggungnya, dua koper besar berwarna hitam, sepatu _boots_ tinggi, celana super pendek, kaos tipis dan juga topi, gadis mungil itu melambaikan tangan ke arah Kris dengan senyum mengembang.

Sedangkan Kris berlarian menghampirinya.

"Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssss," teriaknya riang, membuat beberapa orang menoleh ke arahnya dengan heran. Kris tertawa, memeluk gadis itu dan sedikit memutar tubuh mungilnya diudara. "Aku merindukanmu," ucapnya sambil mengecupi pipi Kris yang tirus beberapa kali.

Tawa Kris terdengar lagi, kemudian mengusap pipinya yang basah. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, menyambar dua koper besarnya dan membiarkan gadis itu menggandeng tangannya.

Gadis mungil itu mengangguk lucu, menyeret Kris di belakangnya. "Tentu, kau tau bahkan Mom dan Dad sudah mengijinkanku pergi kesini,"

Kris mendesah malas. "Tentu saja karena mereka memintaku menjagamu,"

"Tentu saja kita kan saudara,"

Kris mengernyit heran. "Terkadang menjadi saudara kembarmu benar-benar melelahkan, Luhan," balasnya acuh, menyeret perlahan Luhan menuju area parkir.

Luhan mencibir. "Kau yang selalu tidak percaya padaku. Demi Tuhan, Kris, usia kita sama. Tapi kau selalu menganggapku anak kecil. Bahkan Mom tidak mengijinkanku kuliah ke Jepang,"

Kris mendesah ringan, membuka pintu mobilnya dengan asal dan menjejalkan barang-barang Luhan kesana. "Makanya kau harus berhenti merengek dan mengeluh pada semua orang. Aku tak bisa terus menerus menjagamu, asal kau tau saja,"

"Ya aku tau," balasnya, masuk ke dalam mobil Kris dan membanting pintunya kasar.

Sedangkan Kris hanya geleng-geleng kepala menerima takdirnya. Sepertinya sisa hidupnya akan ia habiskan dengan mengasuh dua orang bayi.

.

.

Kris masih disibukkan dengan barang-barang Luhan yang banyak dan sekarang gadis itu sudah merengek minta makan. Bahkan belum satu jam Luhan datang, Kris sudah kesal dengan saudara kembarnya itu. Ia sedikit menyesal dengan mengiyakan permintaan orangtuanya untuk menampung Luhan.

Dan memang benar, penyesalan selalu datang belakangan.

Luhan baru diam mengoceh saat makanan yang ia pesan lewat jasa pesan antar datang. Kris agak sedikit lega karena gadis itu diam saat makan, jadi ia bisa membereskan barang-barang Luhan yang tersisa. Luhan benar-benar seperti membawa semua barangnya kemari.

Kris menyeret dua koper Luhan yang berat ke lantai atas. "Luhan, aku baru bisa membersihkan kamarmu besok pagi, kau bisa tidur di sofa dulu malam ini," ucapnya.

Luhan tersedak, ia batuk-batuk beberapa kali setelah menyemburkan air. "Kau gila?" jeritnya, membuat Kris meringis memegangi telinga. "Tidak. Aku sudah lelah terbang kemari dan aku tidak akan pernah tidur di sofa,"

"Tapi aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu tidur di kamarku, Lu. Ada banyak gambar yang bisa kau rusak disana," balas Kris, kembali menuruni tangga dan duduk di samping Luhan.

Luhan memutar bola mata sebal, memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap Kris. "Aku tak akan sentuh apapun, aku janji," suaranya melembut.

Kris menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak akan," ucapnya tegas. Luhan merengut kesal, sedangkan Kris mencoba berpikir. "Atau kau bisa tidur di kamar Sehun,"

"Sehun?" tanya Luhan.

Kris mengangguk. "Kau tidak mengenalnya?"

"Siapa Sehun?" balasnya acuh.

"Apa Mom dan Dad tidak pernah menceritakan tentang Sehun?" Luhan mencoba mengingat-ingat, detik berikutnya ia menggeleng dengan ekspresi bodoh. "Sehun teman sekamarku. Kupikir Mom dan Dad menceritakannya padamu,"

Luhan menggeleng lagi. "Aku tak begitu ingat. Kurasa tidak," ucapnya acuh, kembali mengunyah potongan ayam besar di mulutnya.

Kris sempat heran kenapa Luhan bisa makan dengan banyak tanpa takut kelebihan berat badan. Luhan memang cantik, tapi perilaku makannya benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan parasnya yang lucu.

"Sehun sepertinya tidak akan pulang hari ini jadi kau bisa tidur di kamarnya," Kris memejamkan mata dengan kepala menempel di bantalan sofa. Tubuhnya nyaris remuk.

"Apa Sehun orang yang jorok?" tanyanya.

Kris menggeleng acuh. "Sehun bahkan jarang tidur di ranjangnya. Dia itu mahasiswa komunikasi, setiap hari bergelung dengan komputer dan bisa tidur dimana saja,"

Luhan mengangkat bahu acuh, lanjut makan dengan lahap. "Oh kebetulan sekali," ucapnya riang, Kris hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

.

.

Matahari sudah menghilang sepenuhnya saat Luhan selesai mengeringkan rambut. Tanpa ijin ia memakai pengering rambut Sehun yang tergeletak begitu saja di kamarnya. Luhan sedikit heran dengan kamar Sehun yang terkesan rapi, untuk ukuran pria normal, kamar Sehun ini nyaman ditinggali.

Entahlah jika Sehun tidak normal, Luhan tak tau.

Luhan dengar saat Kris memasuki kamar Sehun dan mengumpat pelan, gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan bingung. Kris membawa selimut tipis dan juga air putih untuknya.

"Demi Tuhan, Lu. Berapa kali aku harus mengatakan padamu?" ucapnya dengan nada tinggi, sedangkan Luhan hanya mengulang kata 'apa' tanpa suara. "Sudah kubilang seharusnya kau menggunakan pakaian tidur, Lu,"

"Ini musim panas," debatnya, mengambil selimut dan air putih dari tangan Kris.

Kris mengusap wajahnya kesal, menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang Sehun yang masih rapi, membiarkan Luhan menyusul di sampingnya. "Bisa tidak kau hilangkan kebiasaanmu tidur hanya dengan dalaman. Kau akan tinggal bersama dua orang pria mulai sekarang,"

Luhan mencibir. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau takut akan tergoda olehku?"

Dengusan ringan keluar dari bibir Kris. "Aku tetap pria normal, asal kau tau saja. Dan kau bukan lagi anak kecil, Luhan. Pakai bajumu,"

Luhan terkekeh. "Kalau kau memang menginginkanku, kau bisa kok meniduriku. Aku tidak keberatan," jemarinya mulai bergerak hendak menyentuh Kris.

"Kau benar-benar gila," ucap Kris, buru-buru berdiri dan keluar dari kamar Sehun. Samar ia bisa mendengar tawa Luhan yang keras.

Luhan memang saudara kembarnya, tapi Kris tetap pria normal. Memang kalau tubuh Luhan biasa-biasa saja, Kris tidak akan menelanjangi gadis itu. Tapi tubuh Luhan benar-benar menakjubkan untuk wanita seusianya. Gadis itu bahkan berkali-kali menjadi model pakaian, meskipun bukan merek ternama.

Terlebih karena dia seorang desainer, biasanya ia akan membawakan hasil karyanya sendiri di atas _catwalk_.

Dan Kris masih terlalu waras untuk meniduri saudara kembarnya lagi.

Yah, Kris memang pernah melakukannya beberapa kali saat Luhan benar-benar menggodanya. Tapi mereka melakukannya hanya untuk senang-senang, tidak lebih. Aneh memang, tapi Kris tidak bisa mencintai Luhan lebih dari sekedar mencintainya sebagai adik.

Jahat memang bisa dikatakan, tapi Kris benar-benar menggilai tubuh saudara perempuannya itu.

Dan meniduri Luhan dihari pertama ia di Korea bukan sebuah opsi bagus.

.

.

Sehun menginjakkan kaki di rumah saat menjelang pagi, ia berusaha sedikit mungkin mengurangi suara agar tak membuat Kris terbangun dan mengomelinya lagi. Sehun ingat ini akhir pekan jadi ia tak akan mengganggu Kris selama seharian.

Itu perjanjiannya.

Dengan langkah gontai, ia menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, tubuhnya benar-benar lelah setelah seharian bermain bersama Jongin.

Sehun nyaris mengumpat saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia benar-benar terkejut dan kesal saat mendapati seorang gadis tidur dengan pulas tanpa menggunakan pakaian. Batinnya benar-benar mengutuk Kris sekarang.

Ribuan umpatan sudah Sehun siapkan dalam hati

Sehun benar-benar sudah tak bisa menghitung berapa kali ia menemukan pelacur Kris yang telanjang di tempat tidurnya. Setelah sekian lama Kris tak membawa pelacurnya, sekarang lagi-lagi ada wanita di ranjangnya.

Kris benar-benar keterlaluan.

Sehun mengguncang ranjangnya dengan kasar, membuat gadis telanjang yang sedang tidur itu bergerak-gerak gelisah. Sekali lagi, Sehun menendang kaki gadis itu beberapa kali.

"Hentikan, Kris. Aku tak menginginkanmu," racaunya masih dengan mata terpejam.

Sehun mendecak sebal, mengangkat gadis itu dalam gendongannya dengan paksa, membuatnya seketika bangun dan bingung melihat dirinya dalam gendongan Sehun.

"Siapa kau?" jeritnya, semakin bingung saat Sehun membawanya keluar kamar sambil berlari.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya siapa kau," Sehun membawa gadis itu menuruni tangga, menuju kamar Kris, sedangkan gadis itu meronta-ronta dalam gendongannya, mengeratkan pegangannya pada Sehun agar tidak terjungkal di tangga.

Saat yang tepat, Kris keluar kamarnya sambil mengucek mata. "Kris sudah kubilang berapa kali berhenti menyuruh pelacurmu tidur di kamarku," protes Sehun langsung.

"Pelacur?" gadis itu dan Kris mengatakannya secara bersamaan.

 _Ada yang aneh._ –batin Sehun.

"Sekarang bisa kau turunkan Luhan?" pinta Kris.

 _Tunggu dulu, Kris tidak pernah tau nama pelacur-pelacurnya._

Sehun menurunkan Luhan perlahan, membuat gadis itu merengut kesal dan mengumpat pada Sehun. Kris menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kesal beberapa kali.

"Kris sebenarnya dia siapa?" tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk Luhan, sedangkan Luhan mengerang kesal.

Kris tersenyum malas. "Oh Sehun, kenalkan, ini saudara kembarku, Luhan,"

Dan Sehun nyaris lupa menutup mulutnya.

Luhan memutar bola mata kesal, hendak bicara tapi Kris memotongnya. "Jadi sekarang diamlah karena ini masih terlalu pagi dan Luhan cepat pakai bajumu, lalu bantu aku membuat sarapan,"

Sehun mengangguk kaku, sedangkan Luhan melewatinya dengan tatapan tajam.

 _Benar-benar ceroboh, Oh Sehun._

.

.

Jadi disinilah Sehun, menunggu di meja makan sementara Kris menyibukkan diri dengan pemanggang roti dan penggorengan. Rasa lelah dan kantuknya lenyap begitu saja setelah kejadian tadi pagi. Ia benar-benar akan merasa canggung dengan Luhan, bahkan mungkin dengan Kris juga.

"Jadi," Sehun berhenti sejenak, ragu-ragu, sedangkan Kris membalikkan tubuh untuk melihat Sehun. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf," ucapnya pelan.

Kris tersenyum ringan. "Bukan masalah, kau tidak bermaksud mengatai Luhan pelacur, kan?"

Sehun mengangguk setuju. "Mengapa kau tidak bilang kalau saudaramu itu perempuan?"

"Mengapa kau tak pernah bertanya?" balas Kris.

Sehun mendengus kesal. "Demi Tuhan, Kris. Bagaimana aku bisa tinggal serumah dengan orang yang sudah kutuduh pelacur. Ini pasti akan canggung sekali," Sehun mengacak rambutnya asal.

"Luhan pasti akan memaafkanmu," Kris meletakkan roti panggang dihadapan Sehun. Sedangkan pria itu masih tampak berpikir. "Sekarang makanlah. Aku yakin kau kelaparan,"

Sehun mengerang, meletakkan kepalanya ke atas meja. "Aku kehilangan nafsu makan," ucapnya sambil memejamkan mata. Kris hanya terkekeh ringan melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya saat ia mendengar suara langkah kaki ringan, ia melihat Luhan disana. Kali ini dengan pakaian lengkap meskipun bentuk tubuh gadis itu masih terlihat jelas. Sehun buru-buru membuang muka saat pandangan keduanya bertemu.

"Selamat pagi," ucap Luhan dengan bahasa Mandarin, memeluk Kris sebentar, kemudian mengecup bibir pria itu sekilas. Kris tersenyum ringan sedangkan Sehun membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

 _Apa begini cara kedua saudara kembar ini saling menyapa?_ –pikir Sehun.

"Sehun bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," kata Kris, menggeser kursi untuk Luhan dan memberikan gadis itu roti panggang.

Sehun tampak gugup sekarang, tanpa alasan yang jelas ia batuk-batuk ringan.

"Jika kau ingin minta maaf, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Lagipula kau tidak salah, itu salahku yang tidur di ranjangmu tanpa baju," jelas Luhan, Sehun menatapnya tak percaya. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Oh Sehun," Luhan mengulurkan tangannya.

Sedangkan Sehun masih mematung, detik berikutnya ia tersadar dari lamunannya dan menyalami Luhan cepat-cepat. "Aku juga," ucapnya gugup.

Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Kuharap kau tidak keberatan aku tinggal disini. Kris tak membiarkanku tinggal sendiri,"

Sehun tersenyum canggung. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, nuna," bisiknya pelan.

"N-nuna?" ulang Luhan, ia melirik Kris tapi pria itu tidak merespon. "Nuna?" tambahnya lagi, Sehun mengangguk bingung.

"Kau tau kan Sehun empat tahun lebih muda darimu," balas Kris acuh dengan mulut penuh.

Luhan mengernyit. "Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Kau bisa memanggilku Luhan saja," balas Luhan. "Seolah-olah aku sudah tua saja,"

"Kau memang sudah tua," sahut Kris. Luhan dengan geram menepuk Kris dengan tangannya dibagian kepala, Kris mengerang, memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut. "Mengapa kau memukulku sih?"

Luhan memajukan bibirnya lucu. "Aku tidak tua, Kris," dengusnya kesal.

Kris menepuk pipi gadis itu ringan. "Benar, kau selalu benar. Kau bahkan tak punya kerutan diusia senjamu," ucap Kris dengan tawa tertahan.

"Kris kau benar-benar," jerit Luhan keras-keras, berdiri dari kursinya dan menuding Kris dengan garpu makan, sedangkan Kris tertawa keras-keras.

Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat pemandangan kedua saudara kembar yang berisik itu. "Apa kalian selalu berisik seperti itu?"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi dengan keras. "Kris selalu membuatku kesal, asal kau tau saja, dan aku benar-benar membencinya,"

Kris mengusap rambut Luhan dan gadis itu menepis tangan Kris cepat-cepat.

Sehun terkekeh ringan. "Senang kau datang, Luhan. Biasanya setiap pagi Kris akan mengomeliku,"

Tawa Kris terdengar mengejek. "Kau lihat saja, Lu. Aku yakin, bahkan berani bertaruh, satu minggu lagi kau pasti juga akan mengomelinya," Kris menunjuk Sehun dengan telunjuknya.

Sehun hanya balas dengan dengusan kesal, sedangkan Luhan terkekeh ringan.

.

.

"Apa yang biasanya kalian lakukan saat akhir pekan?" tanya Luhan pada dua orang pria yang sedang duduk di samping kanannya itu.

Kris dan Sehun saling tatap dengan pandangan bodoh, kemudian memandangi Luhan bersamaan, mengabaikan layar televisi yang menyala. "Biasanya kami akan tidur atau main game," ucap Kris acuh.

Luhan berdecak sebal. "Hidup kalian membosankan sekali," ucapnya, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bantalan sofa dan memejamkan mata. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan saja?" ucap Luhan.

"Tidak," sahut Kris dan Sehun bersamaan, kembali menatap layar televisi di hadapannya dan mengunyah makanan ringan.

Luhan menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk tegap. "Kenapa Kris?" rengeknya, menarik-narik lengan Kris dengan gemas. Sehun memandangi gadis itu dengan bingung. "Kau bisa kok mengajakku keliling kota,"

Kris menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Akan banyak orang di akhir pekan, Lu. Aku tidak mau menghabiskan akhir pekanku yang berharga dengan terjebak macet di jalanan selama berjam-jam," balas Kris, berusaha melepaskan tangan Luhan dari lengannya.

"Aku setuju," tambah Sehun dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Luhan memutar bola mata kesal. "Kris, kumohon," rengek Luhan, memeluk Kris kuat-kuat dari samping. "Ayolah, Kris," pintanya dengan mata berbinar, sedangkan Kris berusaha melepaskan pelukan saudara kembarnya itu.

Kris sudah meminta gadis itu tidak memeluknya sembarangan, mengingat mereka sudah sama-sama dewasa sekarang. Tapi Luhan tak pernah mendengarkan perkataannya sama sekali.

"Luhan, lepaskan aku," Kris berusaha mendorong tubuh Luhan, tapi gadis itu semakin kuat memeluk tubuhnya. "Sudah kubilang jangan memelukku sembarang,"

Luhan merengut kesal, kemudian dengan cepat mendudukkan dirinya di atas paha Kris, Sehun membelalakkan matanya dengan mulut terbuka lebar. "Kris," bisik Luhan pelan, separuh mendesah, separuh menahan erangan. Ia mengangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi Kris yang tirus, kemudian mengecup bibirnya. "Kita akan jalan-jalan, kan?" rengeknya lagi, Kris hanya memejamkan mata.

Sehun menatap pemandangan di depannya itu dengan pandangan ngeri campur tak percaya. Ada yang tidak normal dengan dua bersaudara ini, batinnya.

"Luhan, sudah kubilang–," Kris berhenti bicara saat Luhan tiba-tiba menciumnya dengan cepat, menggigiti bibir Kris dengan bibirnya yang mungil, kemudian menggerakkan bibirnya di sepanjang bibir Kris, berusaha membuat mulut pria itu terbuka.

Mata Sehun membola sempurna. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" pekiknya, setengah takjub, setengah tak percaya.

Luhan terkekeh ringan, melepaskan bibirnya, sedangkan Kris terengah-engah mencari udara. "Rasamu masih saja manis," bisik Luhan acuh, ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher Kris dan mulai mengecupinya perlahan.

Kris menggeram dengan suara berat. "Sudah kubilang padamu kan kalau dia ini gila?" Kris menoleh ke arah Sehun, sementara Luhan masih menyesapi leher kirinya dengan rakus.

Sehun mengangguk kaku, masih memandangi Luhan dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Kau akan menurutiku kan?" bisik Luhan di depan telinga Kris, lidahnya bermain rahang Kris yang mengeras. Kemudian turun hingga perpotongan leher Kris.

Kris mengerang. "Tidak," balas Kris, meremas tangan Sehun di sebelahnya saat lidah Luhan sampai di belakang telinganya, berusaha tidak mengeluarkan desahan. Sehun hanya meringis ngeri memandangi kedua saudara kembar itu. "Kita tidak akan –oh Ya Tuhan, Luhan hentikan," Kris terkesiap saat Luhan menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya di atas paha Kris.

Tepat di atas pusat tubuh pria itu.

Luhan terkekeh ringan, melepaskan bibirnya dari leher Kris.

Luhan sedikit memundurkan tubuhnnya. "Kita akan pergi atau tidak?" jemari Luhan menelusuri kaos polos Kris, sedangkan pria di hadapannya itu menelan ludah kasar, berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara. Kris menggeleng. "Pergi atau tidak?" ulangnya lagi, menurunkan jemarinya hingga mencapai pusat tubuh Kris dan meremaskan tangannya disana. Kris mengerang, meremas tangan Sehun lagi. "Kris,"

"Oke, kita akan pergi," potongnya cepat.

Luhan memekik kegirangan, menecup bibir Kris sekali dan berdiri dengan cepat. "Terima kasih, Kris. Aku akan ganti baju," ucapnya riang, berlari-lari kecil menuju kamar Sehun.

Sedangkan Kris masih terengah-engah, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bantalan sofa, kemudian melirik Sehun yang mematung di sebelahnya. "Jangan terkejut, dia memang gila," ucapnya pada Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng ringan. "Apa dia selalu melakukan ini?"

Kris mengangguk sekali dengan pasti. "Dia akan terus melakukan itu padaku sampai aku menuruti kemauannya yang aneh-aneh,"

Kris tau saat Sehun menelan ludah kasar. "Dan kau memang akan selalu menurutinya?"

Kris mengangguk ringan, mengusap lehernya yang basah. "Kalau aku tak menurutinya, mungkin dia benar-benar akan menelanjangiku,"

"Kalian sudah pernah–," Sehun tak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat Kris mengangguk. "Persaudaraan macam apa ini?" dengusnya ringan, mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

Kris tertawa renyah, berdiri untuk merapikan bajunya yang kusut. "Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menidurinya lagi karena aku tau itu salah," ucapnya, kemudian menunjuk Sehun dengan telunjuknya. "Hati-hati dengannya, ia bisa melakukannya padamu juga,"

Sehun hanya bergidik ngeri membayangkan apa yang mungkin akan Luhan lakukan padanya.

.

.

Hallo~ Author kembali dengan ff receh nih. Ada yang minat baca, lanjut, komen? Silahkan review ya~

Cerita ini idenya udah lama sih tapi baru sempet nulis sekarang. Ini juga buka ff panjang dan ff berat, ini ff seneng-seneng aja, tipis-tipis. Ide cerita sebenernya dapet dari salah satu judul cerita digame 'episode' judulnya kalo nggak salah 'my brother's friend' atau apa gitu, lupa, tapi Author belum baca episode itu jadi gatau ceritanya sama atau enggak. Semoga nggak sama ya~

Kenapa cast-nya Krishunhan? Karena Author sebenarnya suka sama tiga orang itu pas dulu mereka masih bersama-sama, hmm. Pertama banget tau EXO, Author suka sama Kris, terus Luhan, terus Sehun.

Udah sih itu aja, makasih yang udah mau baca ya~

Ada yang minat dilanjut? Silahkan komen ya! Kritik, saran, ide, apapun itu silahkan disampaikan. Author akan sangat menghargai dan berterimakasih.

Akhir kata, Author ucapkan terima kasih sudah membaca, lebih kurangnya mohon maaf.

With love,

lolipopsehun


	2. Chapter 2

Malam telah menghitam seluruhnya saat Luhan, Kris, dan Sehun memasuki apartemen mereka. Sehun dan Kris langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, keduanya bersama-sama menghela napas berat dan memejamkan mata. Rasa lelah tak bisa mereka sembunyikan lagi, keduanya nyaris mengumpat bersamaan.

Sedangkan Luhan tertawa ringan memandangi dua orang pria yang kelelahan di atas sofa itu.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajakku jalan-jalan," bisik Luhan, membawa lebih dari sepuluh tas belanja menuju kamar Sehun di lantai atas.

"Oh sial," umpat Sehun ringan, menoleh ke Kris sedikit, pria yang lebih tua darinya itu hanya terkikik geli. "Lebih baik aku menggambar semalam penuh daripada mengantar seorang gadis belanja,"

Kris tertawa. "Yah, aku tau rasanya. Itu nyaris membunuhku setiap waktu," balas Kris acuh, sedikit terengah-engah.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Apa dia akan tinggal disini selamanya?" tanyanya.

Kris terkekeh ringan. "Kurasa begitu,"

"Ya Tuhan, maaf mengatakan ini padamu, tapi kembaranmu itu benar-benar gila," ucap Sehun dengan mata terpejam, masih mengatur napasnya yang belum stabil.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu," tambah Kris. "Tapi sungguhan itu jauh lebih baik daripada ia membuatmu telanjang,"

Sehun bergidik ngeri membayangkan hal itu mungkin terjadi padanya.

Suara dehaman keras Luhan terdengar, ia menuruni tangga dengan cepat menuju dapur. Sehun dan Kris langsung menutup mulutnya. "Aku mendengar semuanya," ucap Luhan, membuka lemari es untuk mengambil minum. "Dasar tukang gossip," gerutu Luhan.

"Yah, kau memang pantas mendengarnya," balas Kris kesal.

"Oh ayolah, kalian hanya menemaniku belanja. Itu tidak buruk teman-teman," Luhan menuangkan susu coklat ke dalam gelas dan meminumnya perlahan.

Sehun mendengus malas, berdiri dari sofa dan menghampiri Luhan. "Nyaris lima jam asal kau tau saja," ia meraih gelas Luhan dan meminum susu coklat dari sana.

Luhan mendengus ringan, mengambil gelas lagi. "Memangnya kau belum pernah menemani wanita berbelanja sebelumnya?"

Sehun menggeleng, meletakkan gelas kosong di meja dan menghela napas lega. "Kecuali ibuku, aku tidak pernah. Beruntungnya aku, ibuku lebih suka _home shopping_ ,"

Kekehan Luhan terdengar nyaring, ia mendesah lega setelah menghabiskan satu gelas penuh susu coklat. "Oh ya, Kris, aku butuh komputer baru," ucapnya, berjalan mendekati Kris dengan gelas susu di tangan.

Kris menatap Luhan dengan kening berkerut, menerima uluran gelas dari gadis itu. "Bukannya komputermu masih baik-baik saja?"

Luhan mendengus, melirik Sehun sekilas. "Itu sudah lama, lagipula aku ingin komputer seperti milik Sehun,"

Kris mengernyit heran. "Kau tidak butuh komputer seperti itu, asal kau tau saja,"

"Kau bisa kok meminjamnya," tambah Sehun, kembali mendudukkan diri di samping Kris.

Luhan mendengus lagi, kemudian menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Melihat layar komputermu saja sudah membuatku pusing," Sehun hanya nyengir. "Ayolah Kris itu tidak akan membuatmu bangkrut," tambah Luhan.

"Kenapa kau tak beli sendiri sih? Kau bahkan sudah dapat pekerjaan," protes Kris.

Luhan mengerang kesal, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di antara Sehun dan Kris, membuat kedua pria itu menggeser tubuh dengan malas. "Dengar ya, aku baru masuk kerja minggu depan dan baru mendapatkan gaji bulan depan. Aku tak punya uang," rengek Luhan.

"Bukannya kau mampu membeli banyak barang barusan," ucap Sehun.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, menuding Sehun dengan telunjuknya. "Diam kau," ucapnya kejam dengan mata melotot, membuat Sehun menatapnya heran. "Belikan aku ya Kris," rengek Luhan lagi pada Kris, kedua tangannya mulai bergelayut pada lengan Kris.

Sementara pria itu menghembuskan napas malas. "Luhan, berhentilah boros," ucapnya.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi. "Tidak Kris. Aku akan berhemat setelah itu," Luhan memeluk Kris dari samping, mengecupi pipi pria itu seperti anak kecil. Sedangkan Sehun di sebelahnya menelan ludah kasar.

Kris menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat. "Bisa tidak kau berhenti melakukan ini?" tanyanya, berusaha melepaskan tangan Luhan di lehernya.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Belikan aku komputer dulu, baru kulepaskan,"

Kris lagi-lagi menghembuskan napas berat, kemudian ia mengangguk ringan. "Oke," ucapnya ringan.

Luhan memekik, mengecupi pipi Kris beberapa kali, kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. "Terima kasih, Kris. Kau yang terbaik," ucapnya.

Sedangkan Sehun merasa kasihan dengan sahabatnya itu.

Luhan benar-benar..

.

.

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya saat ia mendengar suara-suara berisik dari dapur. Samar-samar, bersamaan dengan nyawanya yang perlahan terkumpul, ia mendengar suara Kris yang berbicara sendiri –Sehun pikir Kris sedang berbicara dengan ponselnya.

Matahari muncul sedikit dari balik tirai yang separuh tertutup, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun sebenarnya, tapi Sehun tidak ingin tidur lagi.

Sehun menguap, meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku, sebelum akhirnya duduk dengan malas. Kepalanya masih bersandar pada bantalan sofa yang empuk, ia bisa merasakan otot-ototnya yang agak lelah.

Tidur di sofa tidak membiarkannya bergerak bebas.

Sehun meregangkan otot lehernya, kemudian tanpa sadar Sehun menyentuh lehernya yang terasa lengket, ia mengerutkan kening bingung sementara tangannya bergerak turun menuju perutnya sendiri.

 _Aneh._ –batinnya.

Dengan ingatannya yang buruk, Sehun berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ia tidur semalam. Perlahan, ia berusaha menggali apa-apa saja yang mungkin masih terlintas dibenaknya. Mungkinkah sebelum tidur ia..

Tidak.

Sehun hanya nonton film di televisi dan juga makanan ringan..

Lalu..

Ia tidak ingat akhir filmnya.

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

Sehun memejamkan mata, masih berusaha menggali ingatannya yang mungkin nyaris rusak. Berusaha menyatukan potongan-potongan kegiatan yang dilakukannya semalam.

Sehun ingat ia merasa tubuhnya nyaris remuk karena menemani Luhan berbelanja..

Tunggu dulu..

Luhan..

 _Sepertinya ini tidak asing._

Layaknya ada sebuah suara 'klik' di otak Sehun, sepersekian detik berlalu, mata pria itu terbelalak, sedangkan bibirnya mengumpat tipis. Dengan ragu ia melirik bagian perutnya yang memang sedikit basah.

Kini semuanya dapat ia ingat dengan jelas.

Semalam, ia ingat dirinya bermimpi kotor dengan Luhan.

 _Ya Tuhan, ini buruk sekali._

Sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati, melirik Kris dari balik sofa. Pria itu masih sibuk dengan penggorengan dan ponsel menempel di telinga kirinya. Perlahan Sehun mengendap-endap menuju kamar mandi, berusaha membersihkan diri.

Sial, ini pasti karena Sehun sering melihat Luhan yang nyaris telanjang.

Demi Tuhan, padahal baru kemarin ia bertemu dengan Luhan.

Sehun tak habis pikir dengan pikiran kotornya sendiri.

.

.

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut setengah kering, ia berjalan santai menghampiri Kris yang sedang mengaduk susu berwarna putih. Ia tersenyum, menggeser kursi di depan Kris dan mengambil roti panggang dari sana.

"Tumben sekali kau sudah bangun?" tanya Kris, mengulurkan gelas berisi susu ke depan tubuh Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat bahu acuh. "Entahlah, padahal aku libur hari ini,"

Kris tersenyum ringan, mulai mengunyah makanannya juga. "Wah, aku iri padamu," bisik Kris, Sehun hanya terkekeh geli.

Suara langkah kaki ringan terdengar dari arah tangga, kemudian kedua pria yang sedang makan itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Luhan ada disana, menggunakan kaos longgar panjang tanpa celana menuruni tangga dengan langkah ringan.

Kris melambai padanya, sedangkan Sehun membuang muka.

 _Sial. Ini akan canggung._ –umpat Sehun dalam hati.

Sehun berusaha tidak memperhatikan Luhan saat gadis itu berjalan mendekat. Bagaimanapun, ingatan tentang mimpinya semalam bersama Luhan masih berputar di otaknya. Dan ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk memikirkan hal kotor tentang Luhan.

Terlebih ada Kris di hadapannya.

Sehun menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali untuk membuang ingatannya tentang mimpi sialan itu.

"Selamat pagi," ucap Luhan, menarik wajah Kris untuk mengecup bibir pria itu, sedangkan Sehun masih saja terkejut dengan hal itu.

Kris tersenyum. "Selamat pagi," balasnya.

Luhan melirik Sehun, sedangkan pria itu hanya menatap dua orang dihadapannya dengan pandangan bodoh. Senyum Luhan tersungging di bibirnya. "Ah, kau juga selamat pagi, Sehun," dengan satu gerakan cepat, Luhan menarik wajah Sehun dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Sehun.

 _Sial._

Sehun mematung, mendadak saja dunianya berhenti berputar. Ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang tidak asing.

Ini benar terjadi, rasa bibir Luhan tidak asing bagi Sehun. Mimpinya tentang Luhan semalam pasti benar. Sehun bisa merasakannya.

Ciuman Luhan sama sekali tidak asing.

Seperti mimpinya semalam, rasanya benar-benar sama.

Luhan tersenyum, menarik bibir dari Sehun dan duduk di kursinya, sedangkan Sehun masih mematung memandangi gadis itu. Ia memandang Luhan dengan tatapan aneh, kemudian tersenyum sedikit, berusaha tidak terlihat canggung.

"Selamat pagi," balas Sehun canggung.

Kris terkekeh ringan, mengambilkan roti panggang dan susu untuk Luhan. "Apa rencanamu hari ini?" tanyanya pada Luhan, Sehun ikut mendengarkan.

Luhan berpikir sebentar, mengunyah roti panggangnya dengan lucu. "Tidak ada. Kalau kau mau mengajakku membeli komputer, aku bisa kok," ucap Luhan dengan kedipan mata.

Kris mendengus malas. "Aku bekerja hari ini," ucapnya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dari balik saku celananya. "Belilah sendiri," ia menyerahkan kartu itu pada Luhan.

Cengiran lebar tercetak di bibir Luhan, ia menerima kartu itu dengan dua tangan. "Terima kasih banyak, Kris. Haruskah aku menciummu?" tanya Luhan antusias.

Kris menggeleng cepat. "Jangan sampai membuatku bangkrut," Kris menyentuh hidung Luhan dengan telunjuknya.

Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Tidak akan, aku janji," ucapnya manis.

Sehun memutar bola mata kesal.

"Sehun, kau tidak ada pekerjaan hari ini?" tanya Kris, menoleh ke arah Sehun, sedangkan yang dipandang hanya melirik dengan mulut penuh.

"Kenapa?" gumam Sehun dengan mulut penuh makanan. "Jika kau menyuruhku menemaninya," ia berhenti sebentar untuk menelan makanannya dan menunjuk Luhan dengan jarinya. "Aku tidak mau," tambahnya.

"Ayolah, Sehun. Kita hanya akan beli komputer, tidak lebih," rengek Luhan pada Sehun, mulai menggoyangkan lengan Sehun. "Aku janji,"

Kris tersenyum. "Hanya membeli komputer, tidak lebih," ulang Kris memastikan.

Sehun menghembuskan napas kesal. "Sial, Kris. Kau merepotkanku lagi,"

Luhan tersenyum, sedangkan Kris terkekeh. "Lebih baik jika kalian semakin akrab,"

"Lebih akrab pantat kuda," umpat Sehun, dibalas tawa nyaring dua orang dihadapannya itu.

Masih beberapa hari bertemu dengan Luhan saja, Sehun sudah bermimpi kotor dengan gadis itu. Apalagi jika semakin akrab, Sehun tak berani membayangkan lebih jauh lagi.

.

.

Terik matahari terpapar jelas di luar sana, membuat Luhan mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar rumah. Sebenarnya Luhan senang musim panas, hanya saja ia tak yakin akan tetap segar jika keluar rumah sekarang. Jadi disinilah Luhan, duduk bermalas-malasan di atas sofa, dengan camilan, udara dari pendingin ruangan yang berhembus sejuk, dan beberapa kali jarinya memencet tombol pada remote televisi –berusaha mencari saluran yang tepat.

Tapi Luhan tak menemukan hal yang menarik pada layar televisi.

Sedangkan Sehun berada di bawahnya, duduk di atas lantai beralaskan karpet. Pria itu sedang menggambar pada sebuah buku gambar besar. Luhan tak tau apa yang pria itu gambar, karena Sehun bilang ia hanya ingin mencoret-coret tanpa tau ingin menggambar apa.

"Sehun," panggil Luhan, Sehun membalas dengan gumamam ringan, masih menggerakkan pensilnya di atas kertas. "Kau tidak bosan?" tanyanya.

Sehun mendesah malas. "Tentu saja bosan. Kau ingin pergi sekarang?" tanyanya.

Luhan melirik ke arah luar jendela yang terang benderang, bahkan ia silau saat melihatnya. "Ide buruk. Di luar kelihatannya panas sekali,"

"Kau benar. Ini memang tengah hari di musim panas," ucap Sehun, ia meregangkan ototnya sedikit dan berdiri untuk duduk di samping Luhan, mengambil camilan dari tangan Luhan dan mulai mengunyah.

"Apa rencanamu?" tanya Luhan, masih memencet tombol pada remote televisi. Sehun menggeleng dengan dengusan malas. "Kau ingin makan sesuatu?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun menggeleng lagi. "Aku masih kenyang," balasnya.

Luhan mendengus. "Biasanya apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya lagi, memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap Sehun yang sedang mengunyah.

Sehun mengangkat bahu sedikit. "Tidak ada. Saat libur biasanya aku tidur atau main game,"

"Membosankan," erang Luhan kesal.

Sehun menatap gadis itu sebentar, memasang ekspresi berpikir, kemudian membuang muka. Seperti dalam hati berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, membuat Luhan sedikit bingung dengan apa yang pria itu lakukan. Jelas sekali Sehun hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan bingung.

Sehun menggeleng sekali. "Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," tanya Sehun.

"Apa itu?" balas Luhan, menatap Sehun sungguh-sungguh.

Sehun menelan ludah kasar. "Ini hanya pertanyaan bodoh, anggap saja begitu. Berjanjilah kau tak akan menertawakanku," ucap Sehun.

"Janji," jawab Luhan cepat, wajahnya berseri-seri.

"Begini, apa sebelumya kau pernah melakukan _blind date_ di Korea?" tanya Sehun hati-hati.

Kening Luhan berkerut dalam, ia masih memandangi Sehun dengan ekspresi berpikir, berusaha menggali ingatannya. "Tidak pernah. Saat aku berkunjung kemari, biasanya aku di rumah nenek. Memangnya ada apa?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya sekali, ia menatap Luhan sama bingungnya. "Mungkin ini terdengar konyol, tapi kurasa aku tidak asing denganmu,"

Luhan berjengit kaget. "Mengapa begitu?"

"Saat kau menciumku tadi pagi, itu sama sekali tidak asing. Mungkinkah kita secara tidak sadar pernah bertemu dan berciuman?" tanya Sehun ragu-ragu.

Luhan tersenyum tipis. "Apa jangan-jangan kau pernah bermimpi kotor tentangku?"

Sehun mencibir. "Kuakui, ya, itupun hanya sekali," ia berhenti sebentar untuk melihat kening Luhan yang berkerut. "Tapi rasanya aneh, seperti aku pernah menciummu secara langsung sebelumnya,"

Luhan terkekeh ringan. "Aku belum pernah kencan dengan orang Korea sebelumnya, kupikir kau salah," balas Luhan.

"Yah, kurasa kau memang benar,"

"Apa kau merasa terganggu jika aku menciummu seperti tadi pagi?" tanya Luhan, masih memandangi Sehun dengan tatapan penasaran.

Sehun menggeleng. "Bukan masalah," jawabnya.

"Tapi aku penasaran," bisik Luhan, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun. "Memangnya seberapa tidak asingnya aku bagimu?" tanyanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" bisik Sehun, mulai gugup saat Luhan mendekatinya dan mengikat rambut panjangnya ke atas.

Luhan mengangkat bahu acuh, mencibir. "Kau bilang aku tidak asing, jadi aku penasaran, sejauh mana aku ini tidak asing bagimu," jelas Luhan, mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada leher Sehun dan pria itu menggeser kepalanya sebelum bibir Luhan menyentuh lehernya.

"Tidak, Lu," bisik Sehun pelan.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Luhan menantang, menyentuh wajah Sehun dengan jemari lentiknya. "Bukannya tadi kau bilang penasaran?"

Sehun menelan ludah kasar.

 _Ini tidak akan berakhir baik._ –batin Sehun.

Perlahan Luhan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun. "Lu," bisik Sehun lemah.

"Katakan padaku jika kau merasa asing," Luhan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun, mengecap bibir pria itu sedikit, kemudian menghisapnya dengan lembut.

 _Ini tidak asing._ –batin Sehun lagi.

Dengan gerakan lembut, Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di atas paha Sehun, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan untuk mencium Sehun dengan rakus. Kedua tangan mungilnya berada di pipi Sehun, menahan kepala pria itu. Ia mencium Sehun dengan penuh, membuat pria itu mau tak mau membuka mulutnya untuk mengimbangi gerakan bibir Luhan.

Luhan terkekeh ringan, melepaskan bibir Sehun dan terengah-engah.

"Kau merasa asing?" tanya Luhan, menatap Sehun lekat-lekat.

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak," balasnya.

Senyum Luhan merekah. "Kita coba yang lain," Luhan mendekatkan bibirnya pada leher Sehun.

"Tidak, Luhan," ucap Sehun membuat Luhan berhenti. "Ini tidak akan berakhir baik. Kris akan membunuhku,"

Luhan terkekeh, kemudian mengecup tulang rahang Sehun dengan lembut. "Dia tak akan melakukannya padamu,"

 _Berpikir jernihlah, Sehun. Kau tidak bisa membiarkan Luhan melakukan ini padamu._ –debat Sehun dalam hati.

"Luhan, kita harus beli komputer baru untukmu," ucap Sehun, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Luhan dari tubuhnya.

Luhan terkekeh ringan, bibirnya mulai bekerja mengecup dan menghisap leher Sehun, membuat pria itu menahan erangan yang nyaris lepas dari ujung lidahnya. "Mendadak saja, berbelanja _online_ sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan," bisiknya, mengecup ujung telinga Sehun.

Sehun bergidik ngeri.

Luhan kembali menggerakkan bibirnya dan membasahi leher Sehun.

 _Ini tidak asing._ –batinnya.

"Luhan, ini tak akan berakhir baik," ucap Sehun lagi, separuh memohon.

Luhan terkikik, mengarahkan bibirnya ke leher Sehun bagian bawah. "Kenapa begitu?" bisiknya, menyapukan lidahnya di tulang rahang Sehun.

"Aku punya batas pengendalian diri, Luhan, asal kau tau saja," jelas Sehun dengan pandangan melembut.

Luhan tertawa renyah, menarik wajahnya untuk menatap Sehun. Bibirnya mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas. "Seberapa besar pengendalian dirimu, Oh Sehun?"

Sehun mendengus ringan. "Jangan menyudutkanku, Luhan. Aku benar-benar ingin menghargaimu sebagai wanita,"

Luhan mencibir. "Ayolah, Sehun. Kau bukan lagi remaja belasan tahun. Kenapa harus berpura-pura?"

"Berpura-pura?" ulang Sehun dengan kening berkerut.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tau kalau kau juga menginginkanku saat pertama kali kita bertemu, Oh Sehun?" Luhan mengusap dahi Sehun yang agak berkeringat dengan lembut.

Sehun menghembuskan napas ringan. "Luhan, kita baru saja bertemu dua hari yang lalu. Ini bukan pilihan bagus," ucap Sehun.

"Kau bahkan pernah meniduri gadis yang baru kau temui beberapa menit," balas Luhan cepat.

Sehun mendengus, tapi ia tidak menyangkal hal itu.

"Luhan, dengarkan aku," bisiknya, meraih tangan Luhan yang berada di pipinya. "Oke, aku akan jujur," ia menghembuskan napas berat, sekali. "Aku memang menginginkanmu, memangnya siapa yang tidak menginginkanmu, bahkan Kris-pun menginginkanmu," Sehun berhenti sebentar. "Tapi aku tidak ingin menidurimu seperti lelaki brengsek," ucapnya.

Sehun mengecup jemari Luhan dengan lembut. Sedangkan gadis itu masih memandangi Sehun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Sehun, kau tak pernah menjadi lelaki brengsek," balas Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Ya. Aku tau, tapi Kris benar-benar akan membunuhku, Lu,"

"Sudah kubilang dia tak akan melakukannya," debat Luhan, melepaskan tangannya dari Sehun dan menghentak-hentakkan tubuhnya dengan kesal di atas paha Sehun.

Sehun meringis ngeri.

"Apa kau memang selalu seperti ini?" tanya Sehun, meraih ujung kaos Luhan dan perlahan menarik kaos gadis itu ke atas.

Luhan tersenyum lebar, menyeringai puas karena Sehun tak lagi menolaknya. "Tidak sering, hanya saja aku penasaran denganmu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu,"

"Penasaran pantat kuda," dengus Sehun, melepaskan kaos Luhan melewati kepala gadis itu. "Ini tak akan berakhir baik. Kau yakin tak ingin keluar untuk membeli komputer?" Sehun berusaha meyakinkan, sementara Luhan mengangguk yakin.

"Sudah kubilang belanja _online_ akan lebih menyenangkan," balas Luhan.

Sehun terkekeh ringan, membuka helaian terakhir kain yang menutupi tubuh bagian atas Luhan, menyentaknya dengan satu gerakan kasar, membuat tubuh Luhan benar-benar terpampang nyata di hadapannya.

"Ini luar biasa," bisiknya dengan pandangan takjub. "Aku baru tau kau sesempurna ini,"

Luhan mendengus malas. "Kau akan menyentuhku atau kau tetap memandangiku seperti orang idiot?"

Sehun menyeringai. "Jangan menantangku, Lu," bisiknya, perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya ke atas dada Luhan bagian atas, dekat perpotongan lehernya.

Luhan terkesiap. "Biasanya seorang pria akan memulai dari atas,"

"Itu bukan aku," balas Sehun cepat, kembali mengecupi tubuh Luhan dengan rakus. Sesekali menghisap, menjilat, dan mengecup lembut.

Erangan Luhan nyaris terdengar, jemarinya menyentuh bahu Sehun, sedikit meremasnya untuk mencari pegangan. Sentuhan bibir Sehun di tubuhnya benar-benar membuatnya gila.

"Sehun," desah Luhan, menarik kepala Sehun dari dadanya. "Kau yakin dengan ini?"

Sehun mengerutkan kening bingung. "Kau yang memulainya, kenapa sekarang kau menanyakan itu padaku?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya sekali. "Hanya saja, jika kau ternyata tidak menginginkanku," ucap Luhan ragu.

"Berhentilah omong kosong dan jangan menyuruhku berhenti," ucap Sehun tegas, kembali menyapukan bibirnya di atas permukaan leher Luhan, membuat gadis itu mendesah ringan. "Kau harus mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanmu, Luhan," bisik Sehun dengan suara berat di depan telinga Luhan.

"Sehun," desah Luhan lagi.

Sehun mengecup belakang telinga gadis itu. "Sudah terlambat untuk memintaku berhenti, aku tak akan mundur," bisik Sehun.

"Sial," erang Luhan saat Sehun menghisap lehernya kuat-kuat, ia menarik rambut Sehun sedikit, dan pria itu terkekeh ringan, melepaskan bibirnya. "Kau bilang tak ingin memberitahu Kris,"

"Kau bilang Kris tak akan membunuhku," balas Sehun dengan cengiran lebar.

Luhan menggeleng lemah, menyandarkan kepalanya di balik bahu Sehun yang lebar. "Aku tidak yakin. Jangan biarkan dia tau dulu," ucapnya.

Sehun terkekeh ringan, mengusap punggung Luhan. "Aku mengerti, Lu. Tak perlu khawatir dengan itu,"

Luhan nyaris memekik saat Sehun membanting tubuhnya ke sofa, ia terengah-engah sementara Sehun terburu-buru melepaskan celana dalamnya. Luhan terkekeh ringan, membiarkan bibir Sehun kembali menyapu permukaan kulitnya yang sepenuhnya tidak terlindung sehelai pakaian pun sekarang.

Erangan Luhan terdengar penuh permohonan.

Sehun menyapukan bibir dan lidahnya di sepanjang perut Luhan, membuat jalan setapak basah menuju pusat tubuh Luhan di bawah sana. Luhan mengerang kuat-kuat, menarik rambut Sehun dan mengaungkan nama Sehun dengan suaranya yang terlampau merdu untuk didengar.

Luhan terengah-engah dan Sehun melepaskan gadis itu.

Ia membiarkan Luhan mengambil napas sementara ia melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri.

"Kau yakin dengan ini?" tanya Sehun saat kembali menindih tubuh gadis itu.

Luhan mengangguk. "Seratus persen yakin," bisiknya.

"Jika ini dimulai, aku tak akan berhenti," Sehun mengingatkan, tangannya melebarkan kaki Luhan di bawah sana, sementara bibirnya nyaris menyentuh bibir Luhan.

"Lebih baik kau tidak berhenti," balas Luhan.

Sehun menyeringai menatap gadis yang sedang terengah di bawahnya itu. "Seekor anak rusa yang menawarkan diri pada serigala buas, bagaimana serigala ini bisa menolaknya?"

"Berhentilah omong kosong, Oh Sehun," rengek Luhan. "Aku tidak –Ya Tuhan Sehun," pekik Luhan, melengkungkan tubuhnya ke atas saat Sehun tiba-tiba saja menyatukan tubuh mereka. Luhan nyaris menjerit, sementara Sehun menangkup bibir gadis itu dengan bibirnya.

Meredam jeritannya.

Kedua tangan Sehun merengkuh kepala Luhan sedangkan tangan Luhan mencengkeram lengan Sehun kuat-kuat.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya untuk melihat Luhan yang memejamkan mata –masih diam dengan posisi seperti itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan suara rendah yang nyaris bergetar.

"Sial, brengsek keparat," umpat Luhan, meringis.

Sehun terkekeh. "Kupikir kau sedang terburu-buru," bisiknya.

Luhan masih meringis dengan kening berkerut dalam, bibirmya terbuka lebar mengatur udara, membiarkan dirinya sendiri agar terbiasa dengan tubuh Sehun di dalam tubuhnya.

Detik berikutnya, kedua orang itu sama-sama menoleh ke arah pintu karena ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Jantung keduanya nyaris berhenti berdetak.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang kalian lakukan?" pekik seorang pria jakung dari balik pintu.

"Kris," jerit Luhan dan Sehun bersamaan.

.

TBC

.

(ada sedikit epilog setelah Author's note)

.

Hallo~ Author kembali dengan FF receh ini. Awalnya Author kira nggak ada yang tertarik sama FF ini, eh ternyata ada juga yang minta dilanjut, akhirnya dilanjut juga kan /Author mudah terpengaruh sama review readers semuanya, jadi dilanjut/ hehehe.

Untuk chapter selanjutnya apa ada yang berminat baca? Memberikan kritik dan saran? Komen? Hujatan? Pujian? Silahkan, Author tunggu di kolom review ya semuanyaa~

Mampus itu gimana ketahuan /haha/ jujur saja kedepannya Author masih ragu mau gimana enaknya. Ada yang punya ide bagus buat chapter depan? Boleh disampaikan /hehe/

Itu aja sih dari Author, semoga kedepannya ini tidak semakin absurd dan tidak semakin drama /haha/

Akhir kata, Author mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan, terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview fanfiction ini.

Author tunggu review-nya ya~

Sampai jumpa dichapter depan.

With love,

lolipopsehun

.

EPILOG

.

Nyaris lewat tengah malam, Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya, ia merasa tenggorokannya kering –ia benar-benar haus. Dengan langkah malas ia keluar dari kamar Sehun –kamarnya masih bau cat, sehingga ia harus tidur di kamar Sehun lagi– setengah menguap ia mengambil air dingin, belum sempat meminum airnya, Luhan melihat televisi yang menyala, kemudian juga melihat kaki Sehun yang tampak di atas sofa.

Oh Sehun benar-benar ceroboh.

Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, ia berjalan mendekati pria itu untuk mencari remote televisi. Ia menatap pria yang sedang tidur tanpa baju di atas sofa itu, bibir Sehun sedikit terbuka dengan tangan masih menggenggam remote televisi.

Dengan perlahan, Luhan mengambil remote televisi dari tangan Sehun, ia tak ingin membuat Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya.

Kemudian ia mengingat satu hal, Kris pernah bilang padanya, saat Sehun tidur, ia nyaris seperti orang mati. Pria itu tidak mudah terjaga bahkan jika alarm kebakaran menyala sekali pun.

Luhan tersenyum tipis, mengambil remote televisi dari tangan Sehun dan menekan tombol berwarna merah untuk mematikan televisi.

Sehun sedikit bergumam dalam tidurnya, membuat Luhan lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat pria itu. Perlahan, ia duduk di samping tubuh Sehun, menyentuh bibir pria itu untuk menutupnya.

Butuh beberapa menit bagi Luhan untuk mengagumi wajah Sehun yang tampak lebih menakjubkan saat ia terlelap. Luhan tau saat pertama kali melihat Sehun, pria itu memiliki tubuh yang luar biasa seksi. Luhan menerka-nerka seperti apa bentuk tubuh Sehun saat telanjang, ia sempat penasaran dengan itu.

Dan sekarang rasa penasarannya terbayar.

Selain memiliki pahatan wajah sempurna, tubuh Sehun benar-benar luar biasa. Dengan bentuk wajah dan tubuh yang seperti ini, Luhan pikir akan banyak wanita yang memuja pria itu. Dan bahkan Luhan pikir, pria pun akan menginginkan Sehun.

Bodoh, memang.

Sama seperti sekarang, entah mengapa ada dorongan kuat dari dalam hati Luhan untuk menyentuh tubuh Sehun. Ia sudah penasaran dengan tubuh pria itu kemarin, sekarang mungkin satu-satunya kesempatan untuknya.

Sehun sedang terlelap..

Dan kris bilang ia tak akan mudah terbangun..

Jika mungkin Sehun terbangun, mungkin ia bisa saja jujur bahwa ia ingin merasakan tubuh Sehun.

Persetan dengan anggapan Sehun padanya, ia tak akan peduli.

Perlahan, jemari Luhan menelusuri leher Sehun, terus turun menuju perut pria itu. Jemari Luhan menelusuri perut dan pinggul Sehun, membuat pola-pola abstrak disana, sambil memeriksa apakah pria itu terganggu dalam tidurnya atau tidak.

Tapi Sehun memang tidur seperti bayi.

Luar biasa..

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, mengikat rambutnya asal ke arah atas agar tidak nengganggu Sehun. Perlahan, ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir tipis Sehun, menempelkannya dengan pelan. Luhan menggerakkan bibirnya lembut, bermain di sepanjang bibir Sehun yang ternyata terasa manis dan menyenangkan.

Bibir Sehun bergerak membalas ciuman Luhan, membuat gadis itu menarik bibirnya untuk melihat apakah Sehun terbangun. Tapi kedua mata Sehun terpejam erat, sedangkan bibirnya terbuka dan bergerak-gerak.

Luhan tersenyum, ia pikir Sehun sedang menikmati mimpinya.

 _Kau benar, Sehun. Nikmati mimpimu indahmu._ –bisik Luhan dalam hati.

Ia kembali mencium pria itu, memainkan bibir dan lidahnya dimulut Sehun yang terbuka. Pria itu meleguh, bibirnya bergerak-gerak ringan di atas permukaan bibir Luhan. Luhan tersenyum puas, mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas, kemudian melepaskannya.

Ia menyeringai, menyeka bibir Sehun yang basah dengan ujung jarinya.

Kemudian bibirnya menelusuri leher Sehun, mengecup dan menghisap leher pria itu dengan lembut. Suara leguhan Sehun terdengar lagi di telinga Luhan.

Dengan senyum puas, kecupan Luhan perlahan turun menuju perut Sehun, bermain-main di sekitar perut dan pinggul Sehun yang polos. Dengan lembut dan panas, Luhan mencium sepanjang pinggul Sehun, membuat pria itu lagi-lagi meleguh ringan.

Puas dengan itu, Luhan berusaha menurunkan celana Sehun di bawah sana.

Ini sudah terlanjur. Dan Luhan tidak akan berhenti.

Persetan Sehun akan terbangun dari tidurnya, ini sudah terlambat untuk berhenti.

Perlahan, Luhan menyelimuti tubuh Sehun dengan bibirnya yang panas. Ia dapat merasakan kelembutan rasa manis Sehun dalam mulutnya, begitu penuh dan menyenangkan untuk dirasakan. Luhan agak menyesal tidak menelanjangi pria ini dari kemarin.

Dan tubuh Sehun benar-benar menakjubkan untuk dinikmati.

Luhan mulai menggerakkan bibirnya di sepanjang tubuh Sehun, membuat pria itu sedikit menggeliat. Tanpa Luhan sadari, jemari Sehun merambat menelusup ke rambutnya, sedikit menarik rambut Luhan dan itu membuatnya tersenyum puas.

Ia masih berusaha menyelesaikan sesuatu di bawah sana.

"Luhan," desah Sehun pelan, terdengar seperti rintihan, tangan pria itu masih menggenggam rambut Luhan. Dengan ragu, Luhan melirik ke atas, melihat Sehun yang masih memejamkan mata dengan kening berkerut dalam.

Sehun benar-benar tidur seperti orang mati.

Luhan melanjutkan pekerjaannya, ia bisa merasakan Sehun yang semakin penuh dibibirnya, dan ia harus mengakhiri ini dengan cepat.

Bagaimanapun, lebih baik Sehun tidak bangun sekarang ini.

Dengan beberapa gerakan lembut, Luhan terus mendorong tubuh pria itu, menyalurkan rasa hangat agar menyelimuti tubuh Sehun dengan sempurna dan penuh. Kemudian ia dapat merasakan gairah Sehun yang nyaris meledak, mendorong kuat, dan memaksa keluar.

Kemudian Luhan membiarkan pria itu melepaskannya.

Ia bisa mendengar suara Sehun meleguh lega, tangan Sehun di rambutnya terkulai lemas, jatuh di samping tubuhnya. Bibir pria itu sedikit menggumamkan nama Luhan dengan lemah.

Luhan terkekeh ringan, menarik wajahnya untuk mengecupi perut Sehun, perlahan naik dan membasahi perut Sehun dengan bibirnya. Terakhir ia mengecup bibir Sehun, diiringi desahan malas pria yang masih terlelap dengan kening berkerut itu.

Senyum Luhan merekah dibibirnya, ia mengelap sudut bibirnya yang basah, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar Sehun.

Tiba-tiba saja rasa hausnya hilang.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Detik berikutnya, kedua orang itu sama-sama menoleh ke arah pintu karena mereka mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Jantung keduanya nyaris berhenti berdetak.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang kalian lakukan?" pekik seorang pria jakung dari balik pintu yang sudah tertutup rapat.

"Kris," jerit Luhan dan Sehun bersamaan dengan mata yang membulat sempurna.

Sehun berhenti bergerak di dalam tubuh Luhan, sedangkan gadis yang berada di bawah tubuhnya itu memandangi Kris dengan pandangan bingung –masih dengan napas setengah terengah. Sementara sama seperti kedua orang dihadapannya, Kris tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

Ia juga bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi Luhan dan Sehun sekarang.

Jadi Kris hanya berdiri mematung di balik pintu yang tertutup, dua kantung belanja besar berwarna putih ia jatuhkan di lantai begitu saja. Dengan bibir terbuka lebar dan mata membulat sempurna, tatapan Kris nyaris seperti melihat hal yang mustahil terjadi.

Dan Kris tak sampai memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya.

"Oh sial," umpat Sehun dengan bisikan.

Luhan terkekeh ringan. "Masuklah Kris," ucapnya. "Harimu menyenangkan?" tambahnya dengan suara nyaring.

"Demi Tuhan, apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Kris dengan bingung, berjalan perlahan mendekati dua orang itu. "Aku tau kau akan melakukan ini pada Sehun tapi kupikir tak secepat ini," ia menuding Luhan dnegan jari telunjuknya.

Luhan terkekeh ringan. "Lanjutkan saja, Sehun," perintah Luhan, Sehun memandanginya dengan tatapan miring. "Lanjutkan, kataku," ulang Luhan dengan desakan yang jelas. Sehun meringis, melirik Kris sekilas dan mengangguk kaku pada Luhan, perlahan pria itu mendorong maju, membuat Luhan memekik kaget dan Kris mengernyit ngeri melihatnya. "Jadi kau hanya akan berdiri di sana?" tanya Luhan pada Kris, sedikit terengah-engah. "Atau membantu Sehun disini?" tawarnya.

Masih dengan kaki terbuka lebar dan Sehun berada di antara kakinya, Luhan melambaikan tangan pada Kris, menyuruh pria itu mendekat.

Pria itu tak bisa menolak saat kakinya seakan bergerak sendiri mendekati Luhan. "Aku tak bisa mempercayai pengelihatanku sendiri," balas Kris sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Luhan tertawa, mengangkat sedikit kepala dan mengisyaratkan pada Kris untuk duduk. "Kemarilah, Kris," ucapnya. Masih dengan pandangan bingung, Kris menuruti kemauan gadis itu, membiarkan kepala Luhan bersandar di atas pahanya. Sedangkan Sehun memandangi dua orang saudara kembar itu bergantian.

Sebenarnya ia merasa ini akan canggung, tapi ia tak bisa mundur.

Ini sudah terlanjur.

"Kau bisa menciumku karena Sehun selalu melewatkan bibirku," rengek Luhan pada saudara kembarnya itu, menunjuk bibirya yang sedikit mengerucut lucu.

Kris memandangi Sehun dengan pandangan penuh pertanyaan, sedangkan Sehun meringis, persis seperti seorang penjahat yang tertangkap basah melakukan aksinya. "Kuharap kau tak akan mengirimku ke neraka malam ini karena aku belum siap," ucapnya dengan cengiran lebar.

Kris memukul lengan Sehun dengan kepalan tangan, kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengangguk beberapa kali padanya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Kris menundukkan kepalanya untuk mencium Luhan, membiarkan bibir Luhan bergerak di sepanjang bibirnya yang panas. Jemari Luhan mengacak rambut Kris asal, bibirnya sedikit terbuka untuk menikmati bibir Kris yang manis dan penuh.

Luhan tak pernah bisa menolak ciuman Kris yang membakar dan lembut secara bersamaan. Bahkan ia sempat berpikir bibir Kris memang Tuhan ciptakan untuknya.

Sungguh pemikiran yang bodoh.

Tapi memang itu benar terjadi.

Sementara di bawah sana, Sehun mulai bergerak. Pria itu bergerak dengan perlahan, satu kali. Ia mendorong maju dengan hati-hati, sambil melihat apakah Luhan baik-baik saja.

"Kris," desah Luhan melepaskan bibirnya dari Kris saat Sehun mulai bergerak lagi di dalam tubuhnya.

Kris terkekeh ringan, sedangkan Sehun mendengus malas melihat dua orang saudara kembar itu. "Mengapa kau mendesahkan namaku ketika Sehun memberikan apa yang kau butuhkan di bawah sana, hmm?" tanya Kris, ia menarik wajahnya dari wajah Luhan, membiarkan gadis itu membuka matanya yang terpejam.

Luhan menelan ludah kasar, sementara Sehun masih bergerak-gerak tak beraturan.

"Wah, luar biasa," sindir Sehun kesal.

Luhan meringis, menggumamkan kata maaf. Detik berikutnya, ia mengerang kesal, bersamaan dengan Sehun yang mendorong dengan cepat. "Sial, Sehun," jeritnya.

Kris terkekeh lagi. "Kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat," bisiknya, Kris menundukkan kepalanya lagi untuk mencium Luhan.

Sedangkan di bawah sana, Sehun mulai bergerak dengan cepat, membuat Luhan memekik dalam redaman bibir Kris yang penuh. Kris membiarkan gadis itu merintih dalam ciumannya, dengan jari-jari menarik rambutnya asal, ia tak menghiraukan Luhan yang memanggil namanya dalam desahan halus.

Kemudian mengerangkan umpatan untuk Sehun.

Sehun memainkan tempo yang nyaris memporak-porandakan, dengan kelembutan yang memenuhi Luhan. Menyalurkan getaran-getaran memabukkan dari setiap gerakan lembutnya. Sedangkan Luhan menyelimutinya dengan hangat, terlalu sempurna dan cocok.

Seakan tidak ada kenikmatan yang melebihi ini.

Katakan Luhan melebih-lebihkan, tapi baginya, Sehun sangat pas untuknya.

Desisan Sehun terdengar menyenangkan bagi Luhan, begitu pula rasa manis Kris yang memabukkan. Masih dengan bibir menyatu dengan bibir Kris, tubuh yang mengentak-hentak, Luhan mengatur napas. Ia membiarkan Kris melepaskan bibirnya dan mengecupi leher hingga dadanya yang polos.

Luhan mendesahkan nama Kris lagi, benar-benar nyaris menghancurkan pertahanan Kris yang berusaha ia bangun dari tadi.

Yah, memang Kris berusaha tidak meniduri gadis itu lagi.

Tapi Luhan tak membiarkan pertahanan diri pria itu semakin kuat.

Luhan bisa mendengar Sehun tertawa saat umpatannya kembali terdengar, masih dengan tubuh bergerak statis dan konstan menghentak-hentak tubuh Luhan yang mulai berpeluh, lengkap dengan napas yang tersengal.

Luhan bisa merasakan gerakan bibir Kris di leher dan dadanya, ia juga bisa merasakan gerakan lembut dan cepat Sehun di bawah sana. Ia belum bisa menentukan siapa yang lebih menyenangkan.

Lagipula, mengapa Luhan harus memilih jika ia bisa memiliki keduanya.

Masih dengan dorongan stabil pada tubuhnya dari Sehun, Luhan dapat merasakan rasa panas mulai menjalar dari pusat tubuhnya menuju seluruh sarafnya. Ia bisa merasakan getaran panas yang nyaris mengguncangnya, dengan tenaga yang nyaris habis, ia berusaha menahannya di sana.

Berusaha menunggu Sehun meskipun itu nyaris mustahil.

Sehun mendorong dengan kuat beberapa kali dan Luhan akhirnya menyerah di bawah kungkungan pria itu. Tubuhnya sedikit melengkung ke atas, kemudian menjeritnya nama Sehun dengan keras, merasakan sensasi panas menyenangkan yang menguasai tubuhnya secara penuh.

Untuk beberapa saat seluruh pikirannya kosong.

Bahkan Luhan tak bisa melihat apapun selain warna putih.

Saat bibir Kris mengecupi bibirnya dengan keras, ia menemukan kembali dunianya. Luhan mulai mengatur napasnya yang nyaris habis, ia bernapas melalui mulut di balik bibir Kris yang panas.

Sedangkan Sehun mengerang di atas tubuhnya, mendesiskan nama Luhan dalam satu desahan panjang, kemudian sama terengah-engahnya. Rasa panas membara lagi-lagi membakar tubuh Luhan.

Tenaganya menguap, nyaris habis tak tersisa.

Sehun terengah-engah dengan kepala menengadah ke atas, napas pria itu sama memburunya dengan Luhan sekarang. "Yah, kau menakjubkan," bisik Sehun di tengah helaan napasnya.

Kris terkekeh, melepaskan bibir Luhan. "Kau sudah selesai dengan itu?" tanya Kris santai, jemarinya mengusap keringat di dahi Luhan, sedangkan gadis itu masih terengah-engah dengan dada naik turun mengatur napas yang pendek-pendek.

Sehun menggangguk sekali, kemudian cengiran lebar tercetak jelas di bibirnya.

Perlahan, Sehun melepaskan tautan mereka, membuat Luhan meringis lagi, bibirnya sedikit menggumamkan umpatan pelan untuk Sehun.

Sehun masih menggeser tubuhnya untuk bersandar pada bantalan sofa dengan mata terpejam, kepalanya terangkat ke atas sedangkan bibirnya terbuka lebar. Jelas sekali keringat membasahi dahinya yang pucat, bahkan kaos hitam Sehun nyaris basah.

"Aku siap mendengarkan ocehanmu sekarang," ucap Sehun, melirik Kris sekilas.

Kris mendengus, sedangkan Luhan terkekeh ringan di atas pangkuannya. "Yah, kau akan mendapatkannya nanti," ucapnya ringan.

Kris menarik tubuh Luhan agar duduk, membuat Luhan memandanginya bingung. Kris mendorong tubuh gadis itu agar bersandar pada dada Sehun.

"Kau bilang tak menginginkanku?" ucap Luhan, meletakkan kepalanya pada leher Sehun yang hangat, sedangkan napasnya masih terengah.

Kris tersenyum ringan, melirik Sehun yang menahan tawa. "Bagaimana aku bisa melewatkanmu jika seperti ini," dengan satu gerakan cepat, Kris membuka kaitan celana jeansnya.

Kini pengendalian diri pria itu sudah menguap entah kemana. Luhan tak membiarkan pikirannya berpikir jernih. Jadi Kris tak punya pilihan lain selain melanjutkan apa yang memang harus ia selesaikan daritadi.

Toh, ini bukan yang pertama kali ia meniduri Luhan.

"Kau akan melakukannya sekarang?" tanya Luhan bingung, mematap Kris dengan pandangan memohon yang lucu.

Kris mendengus kesal, mencubit hidung Luhan dengan jarinya. "Kau pikir aku akan melakukannya besok?" tanya Kris, mulai mendekati gadis itu dengan seringaian khasnya. "Tolong pegang dia, aku tak ingin kulitku berdarah karena kukunya," ucap Kris pada Sehun, dibalas anggukan ringan Sehun.

Luhan menghembuskan napas panjang, mulai merasa gugup. "Oh ini tak akan berakhir baik," bisiknya, seperti berbicara sendiri. Luhan mengeratkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sehun, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lengan Sehun.

"Maaf aku tak bisa melewatkanmu, Lu," ucap Kris, mulai menelusuri dada dan perut Luhan dengan bibirnya yang panas. Luhan menahan desahannya, ia membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sehun, sedangkan pria itu mengusap-usap kepala Luhan dengan sayang.

Membiarkan Luhan mendesah ringan di balik lehernya.

"Kau bilang sudah punya pacar," ucap Sehun pada Kris, separuh mengingatkan separuh bertanya.

Kris mengangguk, mengangkat bibirnya dari pinggul Luhan, desahan lega terdengar dari Luhan. "Yah, aku memang sudah punya hubungan serius. Jadi anggap saja ini yang terakhir," ucapnya sambil terkekeh, bibirnya kembali menelusuri pinggul Luhan menuju tubuh bagian selatan gadis itu.

Luhan mengejang lagi.

Bibir Kris panas, basah, dan lembut secara bersamaan. Luhan tak tau darimana Kris belajar hal ini, tapi ia rasa, tak akan ada gadis yang tidak menyerah pada bibir sialan itu.

"Sial, Kris," rengek Luhan saat Kris menghisapnya dengan kuat. "Kau bilang kau tak akan menyentuhku lagi, brengsek,"

Kris mengangkat bahu acuh, melepaskan bibirnya dari tubuh Luhan. "Aku tak punya pilihan lain," ucapnya acuh yang hanya dibalas dengusan malas Luhan. "Kau terlalu menakjubkan untuk diacuhkan," bisiknya.

Sehun menggeser tubuhnya agar tubuh Luhan dapat terlentang di atas sofa, punggung gadis itu masih menempel pada dadanya. Kris tersenyum padanya, mengangkat tangannya untuk melakukan _highfive_ dengan Sehun.

Luhan mengerang malas.

"Sial, aku seperti sedang ditiduri paksa oleh dua pria brengsek," umpat Luhan.

Kris dan Sehun tertawa renyah. "Kau sendiri yang memulai," ucap Sehun.

"Apa kau mulai menyesal sekarang?" tanya Kris, melepaskan kain terakhir yang melekat pada tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Luhan meringis. "Yah, aku menyesal sekarang,"

Kekehan Kris dan Sehun terdengar lagi. "Yah, kau terlalu terlambat untuk menyesal," balas Kris ringan mengikuti nada suara Luhan.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, pria itu merangkak di atas tubuh Luhan, kemudian mencium bibirnya dengan penuh. Membuat Luhan membusungkan dadanya, mengikuti gerakan bibir Kris yang selalu membuatnya sulit untuk mengimbangi dan bernapas dengan benar.

Kris melepaskan bibir gadis itu saat napas Luhan nyaris habis.

"Sehun, pegangi dia. Ini tak akan berakhir baik," pinta Kris. "Luhan selalu menjerit-jerit seperti orang bodoh," ia terkekeh ringan.

Luhan mendengus kesal.

Sehun tersenyum padanya. "Oke, jangan membunuhku karena ini, Lu," bisiknya pada Luhan, kemudian kedua tangannya memegangi tangan Luhan di atas kepala gadis itu.

"Ya Tuhan, rasanya aku benar-benar sedang dilecehkan," dengusnya, diiringi tawa kedua pria itu. Kris memposisikan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Luhan, bersiap menyatukan tubuh keduanya. "Perlahan, oke?" Luhan mengingatkan dengan senyum dan Kris mengangguk pasti.

Saat Kris mulai mendorong pelan, Luhan memekik keras, menjeritkan nama Kris dengan rentetan umpatan untuk pria itu. Wajah Kris tampak serius, menyelesaikan penyatuan mereka di bawah sana yang mendadak saja menjadi lebih sulit, sedangkan Sehun meringis melihat Luhan yang terlihat kesakitan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun polos.

Luhan mengerang kasar, kemudian menjerit lagi saat Kris bergerak dengan cepat. "Bajingan keparat, Kris kau benar-benar," umpatnya kesal, tidak melanjutkan bicaranya. Sedangkan Kris terkekeh dengan tubuh bergerak-gerak di dalam tubuh Luhan. "Sial. Sial. Sial," jeritnya kesal, setengah menahan sakit, setengah menahan nikmat.

Sehun membiarkan Luhan menggenggam tangan kuat-kuat, kepala Luhan terangkat untuk mengecupi leher Sehun.

"Tidak ada jeritan kali ini, Luhan?" goda Kris, masih mendorong dengan lembut dan statis.

Luhan mengerang lagi, meredam jeritannya pada leher Sehun.

"Apa ini sakit?" lagi-lagi Sehun mengeluarkan pertanyaan bodoh. Kris tertawa ringan sedangkan Luhan tidak menjawab. Gadis itu masih sibuk terhentak-hentak di bawah kungkungan tubuh Kris yang kokoh.

Luhan dapat merasakan tubuh Kris penuh dan panas dalam dirinya. Ia bisa merasakan sensasi luar biasa yang Kris berikan padanya. Tubuhnya benar-benar serasa dibakar, rasa panas mulai mengaliri setiap sel-sel tubuhnya yang rentan.

Luhan tau, ia bisa meledak kapan saja.

Kris selalu memberinya rasa baru yang berbeda, ia selalu bisa menjadikan Luhan gila dengan permainan tempo yang menghancurkan pertahanan gadis manapun. Bahkan Luhan pernah memohon pada pria itu seperti seorang jalang.

Dan Luhan tak pernah menyesal pernah merasakan tubuh Kris yang luar biasa menakjubkan.

Saat Kris mendorongnya lebih jauh, Luhan melepaskan bibirnya dari leher Sehun, membiarkan Sehun mencium bibirnya dengan panas. Ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain bernapas dan menikmati tubuh Kris secara menyeluruh di bawah sana.

Bibir Sehun bermain di bibirnya yang terbuka lebar, meredam rintihan Luhan yang memilukan.

Luhan dapat merasakan pertahanan dirinya yang nyaris mencapai batas, ia dapat merasakan dorongan Kris yang semakin membuatnya berantakan. Bibir Sehun yang manis dan memabukkan, juga tubuh Kris yang semakin penuh.

Sepersekian detik berlalu Luhan menyerah, meleburkan seluruh gairah panasnya di bawah tubuh Kris. Ia menjeritkan nama Kris dalam bibir Sehun, kemudian mencari udara.

Sehun melepaskan bibirnya, membiarkan Luhan mengais udara banyak-banyak.

Luhan dapat merasakan aliran panas kembali mengaliri tubuhnya, membakarnya hingga ia nyaris tak bisa memikirkan apapun. Kris terengah di atas tubuhnya, ia terkekeh ringan, menatap Sehun sekilas dengan kedipan mata, kemudian melepaskan tautan mereka.

Lagi-lagi Luhan meringis.

Tubuhnya terkulai di atas tubuh Sehun, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan lemah pada dada Sehun. Kepalanya mengadah dengan bibir terbuka lebar, Sehun merengkuh tubuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya.

"Terima kasih, Lu. Kau yang terbaik," bisik Kris ringan, mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas, dibalas dengan dengusan kesal gadis itu.

"Kalian benar-benar pria brengsek," umpat Luhan, memejamkan mata di dalam pelukan Sehun, tubuhnya benar-benar remuk sekarang. "Keparat," umpatnya lagi.

Bahkan Luhan tak bisa merasakan tulangnya.

Sehun tertawa renyah melakukan _highfive_ dengan Kris yang sedang terengah-engah dengan bibir terbuka lebar itu.

.

.

"Oh sial tubuhku sakit semua," gerutu Luhan saat menyantap makan malamnya bersama Kris dan Sehun. Gadis mungil itu meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku karena ulah dua orang pria brengsek dihadapannya itu.

Sehun tertawa renyah, sedangkan Kris geleng-geleng kepala itu. "Sudah tau masih menggodaku," balas Sehun acuh, kembali memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

Luhan mendesah kesal. "Aku hanya penasaran dan sekarang aku menyesal," Luhan merengut lagi, mamasukkan potongan ayam ke dalam mulutnya dengan kasar, kemudian menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya. "Terutama kau," ia menuding Kris dengan garpu.

Kris menatapnya dengan alis terangkat separuh. "Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?" tanyanya polos dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Luhan memutar bola mata kesal. "Kau bilang kau tak meniduriku lagi, tapi tadi kau yang paling semangat," ucapnya dengan bibir mencebik.

Kris tertawa. "Memangnya mana bisa aku menolakmu,"

"Brengsek," umpat Luhan lagi.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Kris pada Luhan dengan kekehan ringan, gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Lebih suka denganku atau Sehun?" lanjutnya.

Dan Sehun tersedak.

"Sial," umpat Sehun dengan masih terbatuk-batuk.

Kris tertawa sedangkan Luhan masih memasang wajah kesal. "Kalian berdua sama buruknya," balas Luhan kesal. "Dua orang pria brengsek,"

Sehun masih batuk-batuk, sementara Kris tertawa keras-keras. "Jujur saja, dari awal kau melihat Sehun, kau menginginkannya kan?"

Luhan merengut kea rah Kris, sedangkan Sehun memandangi gadis itu sambil minum air putih dingin dengan gerakan yang terlampau seksi saat bibir pucat itu menyentuh ujung gelas bening. "Sebenarnya tidak, hanya saja aku penasaran,"

"Pembohong," sahut Kris cepat, membuat Luhan mengernyit ke arahnya. "Kau pikir aku tak tau apa yang kau lakukan pada Sehun semalam?" tanyanya dengan cengiran lebar.

Luhan menelan ludah kasar, mengusap keningnya, lalu mengacak rambut asal. "Sial," geramnya.

"Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya Sehun pada Kris.

"Kau tak tau?" balas Kris santai, memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulut, Sehun hanya menggeleng bodoh.

Sehun melirik Luhan, sedangkan gadis itu membuang muka. "Jangan dengarkan dia," balas Luhan sambil menuding Kris, kemudian berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju dapur dengan piring kotor di tangan.

"Kau pikir semalam itu hanya mimpi, Sehun?" tanya Kris membuat kening Sehun berkerut dalam.

Dengan otaknya yang tidak berfungsi maksimal, Sehun berusaha mencerna perkataan Kris yang mendadak saja sulit ia pahami. Kemudian perlahan, gambaran-gambaran buram tentang kejadian yang menimpanya semalam berputar kembali di otaknya.

Ingatannya tentang Luhan mulai memenuhi pikirannya.

Sehun mendadak saja menoleh kea rah Luhan yang sedang mencuci piring kotor. "Jadi yang semalam itu?" ia tak melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

Luhan menoleh dengan cengiran lebar. "Kau pikir mengapa semua terasa tidak asing?" ucap Luhan acuh, sedangkan Sehun menatap gadis itu dengan mulut menganga. Luhan berjalan mendekati pria itu, kemudian mengusap pipi Sehun dengan tangannya yang separuh basah.

Sehun masih memandangi gadis itu dengan bingung, sesekali menoleh kea rah Kris, meminta pendapat tapi Kris hanya mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Sudah kubilang dia gila kan?" ucap Kris dengan mulut penuh.

Dengan geram Luhan mencubit hidung kembarannya itu. "Aku hanya penasaran, Kris. Tak lebih," balasnya dengan senyuman.

Sedangkan Sehun masih memandangi gadis itu dengan heran.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Luhan saat melihat Sehun mengambil selimut dari kamarnya. Luhan sedang bersantai di atas ranjang Sehun dengan ponsel di tangan dan satu kaki terangkat secara tidak sopan.

Sehun menatap gadis itu sekali. "Tidur. Apalagi?" jawabnya acuh, berusaha tidak melihat Luhan yang nyaris telanjang.

Masih saja gadis itu menggunakan dalaman saat tidur.

Luhan terkekeh ringan. "Perasaanku saja atau kau memang menghindariku?"

Sehun mendesah ringan, sedikit melirik Luhan. "Pakai bajumu, Luhan. Kau bukan anak kecil lagi,"

Luhan tertawa renyah, meletakkan ponselnya, dan menarik kain tipis untuk menutupi tubuhnya. "Puas sekarang?" tanyanya, Sehun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Kau akan tidur di sofa?" tanya Luhan.

"Kau masih belum bisa menggunakan kamarmu kan?" balas Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk lucu. "Kau bisa tidur disini, bukankah kita sudah tidur bersama sebelumnya?" tanya Luhan dengan kekehan ringan.

Kening Sehun berkerut, tapi pria itu menurut untuk duduk di ranjangnya –di samping Luhan– saat gadis itu mengisyaratkannya untuk mendekat. "Kau tidak sedang merencanakan sesuatu kan?"

Luhan menggeleng dengan bibir mengerucut yang menggemaskan. "Aku tidak akan menelanjangimu. Kau bisa tidur dengan tenang malam ini,"

Dengan kepala setengah miring, Sehun memandangi gadis itu. Tatapan matanya terlihat menyelidik. "Apa kau tak bisa memakai baju?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mendengus kesal. "Kau bahkan sudah pernah melihatku tanpa sehelai benangpun, mengapa sekarang kau tampak baru pertama kali melihatku,"

Sehun terkekeh. "Bukan begitu, hanya saja aku masih berpikir bahwa kau agak gila," ucapnya ringan.

Dengan geram Luhan memukul punggung pria itu, membuat Sehun sedikit meringis. "Sudah kubilang jangan dengarkan kata Kris,"

Dengusan Sehun terdengar berat. "Kau bahkan menyentuhku saat aku tidur, Luhan,"

"Tapi kau menikmatinya kan?" balas Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk sekali. "Aku tidak munafik," dan Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Tapi kau tau kita bukan dalam hubungan yang seperti itu,"

Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun, nyaris menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Sehun. "Apa karena kita baru bertemu?"

"Kita baru kenal, Luhan,"

Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau pria pertama yang tidur denganku tanpa omelan Kris, asal kau tau saja," Luhan menarik wajahnya, kemudian mendorong tubuh Sehun agar berbaring dan menggelungkan tubuhnya pada dada pria itu.

Sehun menyelimuti tubuh Luhan dengan lengannya yang kokoh, membuat Luhan tersenyum karena pria itu tak menolaknya. Sehun menarik kain tipis untuk menutupi tubuh Luhan dan juga tubuhnya. Luhan memang tidak akan menyerangnya malam ini, tapi Sehun juga punya batas pengendalian diri.

Dan pengendalian diri Sehun bisa saja terkikis dengan cepat.

Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Sehun, membuat pria itu terkekeh ringan, kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Luhan satu kali.

"Aku penasaran," ucap Sehun.

"Tentang?" balas Luhan cepat.

Sehun berhenti sebentar, sementara jemari Luhan bermain-main di dada Sehun yang terbungkus kaus tipis. "Mengapa Kris menidurimu?"

Tawa Luhan terdengar renyah. "Aku juga tidak tau,"

"Apa Kris orang pertama yang menidurimu?" tanya Sehun lagi, membuat Luhan menatap pria itu dengan pandangan aneh. Buru-buru Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya lagi.

Luhan berpikir sejenak. "Sebenarnya tidak," ia berhenti sebentar untuk membuang napas. "Saat aku masih sekolah aku berkencan dengan seniorku. Setelah dia meniduriku, aku ditinggal begitu saja beberapa hari kemudian," ucapnya dengan dengusan ringan.

Sehun tidak tau harus bicara apa. "Wow, itu menyakitkan," katanya dengan lembut, mengecup puncak kepala Luhan lagi beberapa kali.

Luhan terkekeh ringan. "Saat Kris tau, ia nyaris membunuh seniorku. Aku tak tau apa yang ia lakukan saat itu, tapi dia benar-benar marah,"

"Karena Kris sayang padamu," jawab Sehun, mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum. "Aku tau dia menyayangiku, dia menjagaku dengan baik. Sejak saat itu aku meminta Kris meniduriku, aku benar-benar ingin membuang sisa-sisa sentuhan keparat itu," ucap Luhan dengan suara bergetar.

"Kris membersihkan itu untukmu?"

Dengan anggukan ringan, Luhan berdeham. "Kris hanya takut aku trauma, dia terus mengatakan bahwa itu baik-baik saja. Tapi waktu itu aku sama sekali tidak baik. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana tidur dengan saudaramu sendiri?"

Sehun menggeleng ringan. "Aku tak punya saudara perempuan," balasnya cepat, dibalas tawa Luhan. "Apa orang tuamu tau tentang ini?"

"Mungkin jika mereka tau, Kris akan dibunuh," jawab Luhan dengan tawa renyah. "Aku menyayangi Kris, Sehun. Dia benar-benar melakukan banyak hal untukku,"

Sehun membuang napas berat sekali. "Apa kau mencintainya seperti kau mencintai pria lain?"

Luhan tidak langsung menjawab, gadis itu menarik wajahnya untuk menatap Sehun. "Tidak. Aku tidak ingin memiliki Kris secara utuh. Aku tidak pernah merasa cemburu saat ia bersama gadis lain. Kupikir aku tau batas mencintainya sebagai seorang saudara dan seorang pria. Kau tau maksudku kan?" jelas Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk, mencium kening Luhan dengan lembut. "Kris benar-benar menjagamu, Luhan,"

"Kau tau satu hal lagi yang aneh darinya?" tanya Luhan, masih menatap Sehun. Pria itu menggeleng lemah. "Kau pria pertama yang Kris ijinkan untuk meniduriku," tambahnya.

Sehun tersenyum, menarik wajah Luhan untuk mencium bibirnya yang hangat dengan lembut –seolah-olah bibir Luhan adalah barang antik yang rapuh. "Begitukah?" bisik Sehun di depan bibir Luhan, sedikit mencium bibir gadis itu lagi.

"Mengapa kau menciumku?" tanya Luhan, memandangi Sehun bingung.

Sehun tersenyum pada gadis itu. "Bukankah kau sering melakukannya?"

"Kau menciumku dengan lembut Sehun," ia berhenti sebentar untuk menyentuh bibir Sehun. "Seolah-olah kau menciumku dengan penuh perasaan,"

Dan Sehun tak menjawab lagi.

Ia hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan sambil menempelkan bibirnya di puncak kepala Luhan.

Membiarkan jantungnya yang berdetak sedikit lebih cepat.

Begitu pula detak jantung Luhan.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hallo~ terima kasih telah membaca fanfiction ini, jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar di kolom review ya~

Maapin buat para HUNHAN shipper di luar sana, Author menyelipkan Kris dalam hubungan ini /hahaha/ sebenarnya Author ini KRISHUNHAN shipper jadi masuk-masukin aja semuanya. Maapin kalo ada yang kurang berkenan dengan jalan cerita ini.

Ada yang mau dilanjut? Saran? Kritik? Komentar? Silahkan sampaikan di kolom review~

Oh ya, untuk readers yang mungkin baca cerita Author yang judulnya LOVE YOUR BODY pairing CHANBAEK /yang udah lebih dari setahun nggak diupdate/ jadi Author niat lanjutin tapi ceritanya sudah diubah dari chapter satu. Kalo niat baca silahkan dibaca dari awal ya biar lebih greget /hehehe/

Sekian dari Author, mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dan terima kasih.

With love,

lolipopsehun


	4. Chapter 4

Tepat tengah malam, Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia juga tak tau kenapa, hanya saja ada sesuatu dalam kepalanya yang memaksanya untuk berpikir meskipun sebenarnya ia tak ingin.

Dan itu membuatnya terjaga –menghilangkan semua rasa kantuknya.

Saat Luhan membuka mata lebar-lebar, ia mendapati Sehun tidur di samping tubuhnya. Tangan kanan pria itu berada di bawah leher Luhan sedangkan tangan kirinya memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Pria itu memiringkan tubuhnya hingga Luhan bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

 _Luar biasa tampan._

Masih setia memandangi wajah Sehun yang tertidur pulas, pikiran Luhan kembali berkelana jauh meninggalkan tubuhnya.

Luhan tak tau, hanya saja, ada keresahan yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan sejak tadi sebelum ia terlelap.

Tentang Oh Sehun yang mendadak saja menciumnya dengan lembut.

Dalam hati Luhan tertawa sendiri karena ia tampak seperti gadis remaja yang bodoh, hanya karena memikirkan ciuman singkat itu, sama sekali bukan seperti dirinya sendiri.

Memang, anggap saja, Luhan adalah gadis jalang yang sudah tidur dengan kembarannya dan juga orang asing yang barus saja ia kenal –Sehun. Jujur saja, Luhan pernah mencium banyak pria di luar sana. Ia bisa membedakan bagaimana seorang pria yang menciumnya penuh nafsu dan pria yang menciumnya dengan penuh perasaan.

Luhan sudah ahli membedakan itu semua.

Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana Kris menciumnya dengan lembut, bagaimana Kris seolah-olah takut saat menciumnya. Seolah-olah Kris menganggap Luhan adalah benda rapuh yang bisa remuk kapan saja.

Atau mungkin, batin Kris mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya saat mencium Luhan. Gadis itu pernah berpikir bahwa jauh di dalam diri Kris, pria itu tak ingin memperlakukannya seperti ini –seperti seorang gadis yang bisa ia tiduri kapan saja dimana saja. Kris pernah bilang ia ingin hubungannya dengan Luhan sama seperti hubungan saudara orang lain yang normal –bukan saudara yang saling berbagi tubuh.

Dan Luhan sangat memahami hal itu.

Jadi, Luhan memutuskan ciuman lembut yang selama ini Kris berikan hanya sebagai pertanda bahwa pria itu ingin melindunginya sebagai saudara atau mungkin juga hanya sekedar menyalurkan nafsu semata.

Hal itu sudah jelas Luhan pahami dan sejauh ini tak menjadi masalah.

Tapi..

Ciuman Sehun yang tadi itu berbeda.

Anggap saja ini berlebihan, tapi ia belum pernah dicium pria dengan luapan perasaan seperti itu.

Sebelumnya, saat ia berniat untuk meniduri Sehun, Luhan pikir ini akan sama dengan meniduri orang lain, hanya sekedar melampiaskan nafsunya yang sering mendadak menjadi gila. Luhan sama sekali tak berpikir bahwa ternyata perasaannya campur aduk saat Sehun menyentuhnya.

Terlebih saat Sehun menciumnya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan seperti beberapa jam yang lalu.

Jujur saja, Luhan bukan gadis penggemar drama dan novel roman picisan yang tergila-gila dengan pria yang menciumnya, tapi entah mengapa, dengan ciuman singkat Sehun, jantung gadis itu menggila.

Jantungnya berdetak cepat seolah-olah ia sedang jatuh cinta.

Bagaimanapun akal sehatnya menyangkal, perasannya tak bisa berbohong. Pikiran dan hati Luhan tak bisa menemukan jalan searah, semuanya berkebalikan, membuat perdebatan aneh di dalam diri gadis itu.

Bodoh sekali.

Luhan ingat ia pernah merasakan perasaan seperti itu saat bersama cinta pertamanya –dan itu sudah lama sekali, hingga ia mungkin agak lupa dengan rasanya.

Sekarang, rasanya seperti nostalgia aneh tentang perasan itu, dan itu bukan perasaan yang menyenangnya –terlebih, Sehun sebenarnya masih pria asing untuknya.

Bayangkan saja, mereka saling kenal kurang dari satu minggu.

Mungkin sebelumnya pikiran Luhan tentang Sehun hanya sekedar ingin merasakan pria itu, tapi sekarang, Luhan juga tidak tau mengapa ia merasakan debaran aneh pada jantungnya sendiri.

Bahkan sekarang, saat ia hanya melihat Sehun tertidur sambil memeluknya.

Detak jantungnya perlahan meningkat.

Apakah ini jatuh cinta? Luhan tak berani memutuskan.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Sehun dengan mata terpejam rapat dan suara parau yang jelas. Pria itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan, membuat lamunan Luhan buyar.

Tanpa sadar, Luhan tersenyum, ia menggeser tubuhnya sedikit untuk menatap pria itu. "Kau belum tidur?" Luhan balik bertanya dengan suara bisikan.

"Kau bergerak-gerak gelisah daritadi," Sehun membuka matanya, menatap Luhan dengan pandangan sayu. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi, suara pria itu masih terdengar sedikit serak.

Anggukan Luhan terlihat kaku, ia membiarkan Sehun menepuk-nepukkan telapak tangan di punggungnya. "Aku baik-baik saja," balas Luhan singkat.

Sehun terkekeh ringan, menarik gadis itu agar lebih rapat pada tubuhnya, dan menempelkan dagunya pada puncak kepala Luhan. "Kau masih lelah?"

"Tidak," balas Luhan cepat. "Aku baik-baik saja," ulang gadis itu sambil menempelkan wajahnya pada dada Sehun, membiarkan bibir Sehun mengecupi puncak kepalanya.

Ia tersenyum, tentu saja, masih dengan jantung berdebar cepat.

 _Ada apa denganku sebenarnya._

"Maafkan aku, Lu," bisik Sehun.

Luhan tak mengerti, mungkin pendengarannya bermasalah, atau kemampuan pemahaman bahasanya menghilang. Tapi begitu saja, ia menarik dirinya dari tubuh Sehun untuk menatap pria itu dengan pandangan sulit di artikan.

Ada ribuan pertanyaan yang mengakar di wajah Luhan tanpa Sehun pahami.

"Sehun," panggil Luhan dengan bingung, Sehun memandangi Luhan dengan pandangan aneh.

 _Kenapa ini menjadi canggung?_

"Tak seharusnya aku menidurimu," ucapnya ringan, jemarinya menelusuri pipi Luhan yang hangat. "Itu pasti membebanimu, kan?"

 _Tidak. Bukan itu masalahnya, Oh Sehun._

Luhan sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan pria yang tidur dengannya –bahkan ia pernah _one night stand_ dengan pria asing dan itu bukan masalah baginya. Luhan menganggap dirinya sendiri bukan gadis baik-baik –dan sekali lagi, itu sama sekali tidak menganggunya.

Demi Tuhan, Luhan bersumpah, ia baik-baik saja meskipun Sehun menidurinya.

Luhan menggeleng setelah ia memberikan sedikit jeda kepada dirinya sendiri untuk berpikir. "Mengapa kau mempermasalahkan itu?" bisik Luhan masih menatap Sehun dengan heran. "Bukannya aku yang memaksamu melakukannya?"

Sehun menggeleng ringan, tersenyum pada gadis itu. "Tetap saja, kupikir itu salah," Sehun berhenti sebentar untuk merapikan rambut Luhan yang agak berantakan. "Tak seharusnya aku menidurimu, Luhan,"

"Kau menyesali itu?" balas Luhan dingin, tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kecewa yang perlahan mengambil alih perasannya, yang perlahan tapi pasti menguasai hatinya.

Sehun tersenyum lagi, perlahan mengecup dahi Luhan. "Aku tak pernah menyesal karena menidurimu," Sehun tersenyum, tapi Luhan tau ada kegelisahan yang berusaha Sehun sembunyikan dibalik senyum manisnya.

Dengusan ringan keluar dari bibir Luhan tanpa ia sadari, nyaris terdengar seperti ejekan singkat yang samar. "Mengapa kau mempermasalahkannya, bukannya kau pernah meniduri banyak gadis asing di luar sana?"

Senyuman Sehun tercetak lagi di bibirnya –dan itu nyaris membuat jantung Luhan meloncat keluar sekarang. "Aku menghargaimu Luhan, sungguh," jemari Sehun kembali menyapu pipi Luhan yang tirus. "Dan aku menidurimu seperti pria brengsek,"

"Aku tak pernah menganggapmu begitu," balas Luhan singkat, menyentuh jemari Sehun yang berada dipipinya. Gadis itu melepaskan tangan Sehun dari sana, sementara Sehun menatapnya dengan keragu-raguan yang jelas.

"Aku tau kau tak akan menganggapku begitu. Hanya saja, aku benar-benar ingin menjagamu," bisik Sehun dengan suara lembut yang berat. Pria itu menyangga kepalanya dengan siku agar dapat melihat Luhan dengan jelas.

Dan Luhan tak tau mengapa ia merasa Sehun sedang menolaknya, secara tidak langsung, pria itu tidak menginginkannya.

"Kau tak perlu meniduriku, aku tak akan memintamu melakukannya," balas Luhan acuh, perlahan memejamkan mata.

"Apa jangan-jangan sekarang kau menganggapku menyesal telah melakukan itu padamu, Luhan?" bisik Sehun dengan suara agak keras dari sebelumnya, Luhan tidak menjawab. "Mungkin ini terdengar konyol karena kita baru saja bertemu, tapi kurasa aku harus melindungimu,"

Luhan mencibir. "Kau mulai terdengar seperti Kris," bisiknya acuh.

"Luhan, aku–,"

"Tidurlah, Sehun. Aku lelah," balas cepat, ia memejamkan mata dan membalik tubuhnya menghindari Sehun.

Membiarkan pria itu memandanginya dengan bingung dan membiarkan perasaannya bercampur aduk dalam keresahan yang amat di dalam dirinya.

Luhan tak tau, ucapan Sehun barusan membuatnya merasa aneh. Seolah-olah ia sedang merasa ditolak oleh seseorang yang ia cintai.

Berlebihan?

Memang Luhan merasakan hal itu.

Bahkan ia sendiri merasa itu aneh.

Bagaimana ia bisa menganggap Sehun seperti orang yang dicintainya padahal mereka baru saja bertemu. Hanya karena ciuman manis Sehun yang singkat, berhasil membuat Luhan bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Sebelumnya, Luhan bukan gadis yang mudah jatuh cinta pada pria manapun.

Tapi kenapa ia merasa Sehun mengubah semua itu.

Sama sekali tidak masuk akal, Sehun dan Luhan tak saling kenal sebelumnya.

Bagaimana bisa Luhan secepat ini jatuh cinta pada Sehun

Sementara Luhan masih berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, ia tak menghiraukan Sehun yang memeluknya dari belakang.

Pikirannya terlalu lelah untuk peduli.

.

.

Luhan menggeliat malas saat matahari pagi menusuk indera pengelihatannya. Ia meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku, kemudian membuka mata, dengan malas, menyandarkan tubuh pada bantalan ranjang. Separuh tangan menyentuh ranjang bagian Sehun tidur yang masih agak hangat.

Sehun tidak meninggalkannya semalam.

Luhan sedikit lega tanpa ia sadari, tapi dalam hati masih berdebat tentang perasaan aneh pada pria itu.

Ia menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali untuk membuang pikiran bodohnya, kemudian memaksa diri sendiri untuk bangkit dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi.

"Pagi, Luhan," teriak Kris dari meja makan saat Luhan turun dari tangga setelah sesi mandi yang singkat.

"Pagi," balas Luhan singkat, berjalan menuju meja makan dimana Kris dan Sehun sudah mengunyah makanan mereka terlebih dahulu.

Luhan menggeser kursi di sebelah Sehun dan duduk begitu saja, mengabaikan dua orang pria yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Perlahan, Luhan memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya tanpa suara, dengan sebelah tangan memegang ponsel dan jari-jari yang bermain-main di atas layar menyala itu.

Diam-diam, Kris dan Sehun bertukar pandang. Kemudian kedua pria itu sama-sama mengangkat bahu.

"Kemana kau hari ini, tumben sekali sepagi ini sudah rapi?" tanya Kris, memperhatikan Luhan yang sudah mengenakan kemeja berwarna merah muda tanpa lengan dan rok pendek jauh di atas lutut.

Luhan melirik Kris sekilas, kemudian kembali memandangi ponselnya. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan di kantor,"

"Bukannya kau baru mulai kerja minggu depan?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengangkat bahu acuh. "Mereka bilang aku bisa masuk sebelum minggu depan untuk adaptasi," pandangan Luhan masih fokus menatap layar ponselnya, sementara bibinya sibuk mengunyah potongan _sausage_.

Lagi-lagi Kris dan Sehun bertukar pandang.

"Jadi kau akan ke kantor hari ini?" tanya Kris lagi, berusaha memecah keheningan yang mendadak saja menjadi canggung.

Kris rasa, Luhan aneh pagi ini, begitu pula dengan yang Sehun rasakan.

Luhan mengangguk singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel.

"Aku akan mengantarmu, aku libur hari ini," Sehun menawarkan diri.

Luhan menggeleng ringan. "Tak perlu. Temanku akan menjemputku," balas Luhan dengan satu senyuman tipis yang langsung menghilang.

"Sejak kapan kau punya teman?" tanya Kris dengan rasa penasaran yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan lagi.

Luhan memandangi pria itu singkat. "Aku pernah tinggal disini, ingat?" ucapnya ringan. "Terima kasih makanannya, temanku sudah menunggu di luar," tambah Luhan, gadis itu dengan cepat berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Perasaanku saja atau memang dia sedang menghindar?" tanya Sehun saat Luhan sudah keluar dari ruangan.

Kris mengangkat bahu. "Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" sama bingungnya dengan Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng ringan. "Apa dia pernah melakukan yang seperti ini sebelumnya?"

"Tidak sering. Hanya jika dia punya masalah besar, ia akan melakukan protes yang seperti itu. Mengabaikan orang sekitarnya," jelas Kris.

Kening Sehun berkerut dalam. "Ada apa dengannya?" bisiknya seolah berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

"Dari mana saja kau, Luhan?" tanya Kris saat gadis itu baru saja membuka pintu. Kris duduk di depan televisi yang mati dengan kedua tangan menyilang di depan dada, sedangkan Sehun sedang menggambar di lantai.

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya untuk sekedar menatap Luhan.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakanmu tadi pagi?" balas Luhan acuh dengan bahasa yang tak Sehun pahami, ia melepaskan sepatu tingginya dan melemparkannya begitu saja.

Kris membuang napas berat. "Apa saja yang kau lakukan di kantor? Ini nyaris tengah malam," ucap Kris lagi, nada suaranya agak tinggi dari sebelumya, Sehun menatap Kris dan Luhan bergantian, merasa bodoh karena tak tau apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Luhan menatap kedua pria itu bergantian dengan kening berkerut. "Aku bukan anak kecil Kris, berhentilah mengomeliku," balasnya.

"Aku hanya khawatir karena ponselmu mati. Apakah itu salah?" Kris berdiri dari duduknya, kali ini suaranya terdengar agak keras tanpa ia sadari.

Dengan pandangan angkuh yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan lagi, Kris menunjuk Luhan dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Tak perlu bertingkah seolah kau kakakku, Kris," omel Luhan, terdengah angkuh.

"Luhan," bentak Kris dengan suara keras, sekarang Sehun tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Sudahlah, aku lelah," balas Luhan acuh, ia berjalan menuju tangga.

"Luhan, aku belum selesai bicara," teriak Kris dari lantai bawah, berusaha meredam kemarahan terhadap saudara kembarnya itu.

Luhan mendengus malas. "Taipi aku sudah selesai," ucapnya ringan, nyaris seperti gumaman singkat, kemudian berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya sendiri di samping kamar Sehun.

Sehun dan Kris saling bertukar pandang, kemudian kedua menggelengkan kepala singkat, sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang sedang Luhan pikirkan. "Ada apa dengan gadis itu?" tanya Kris, kali ini dengan bahasa yang Sehun pahami.

Sehun mengangkat bahu acuh. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanyanya bingung.

Kris menggeleng ringan, memijat keningnya sendiri dengan ekspresi kesal yang jelas. "Bukan sesuatu yang penting," balasnya. "Apa dia sedang melakukan protes sekarang?" tanya Kris mengambang, seolah-olah itu pertanyaan yang tak membutuhkan jawaban.

Dengan otak tumpulnya, Sehun berusaha berpikir. "Keberatan jika aku berbicara dengannya?" tanyanya pada Kris.

"Kau perlu meminta ijinku?" balas Kris kesal, Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu. "Dia masalahmu juga sekarang," tambahnya.

Dengan satu hembusan napas berat, Sehun berdiri, perlahan berjalan menuju tangga.

Sehun berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar Luhan, masih berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri untuk memutuskan berbicara dengan Luhan atau tidak. Ragu-ragu, Sehun melirik kea rah Kris, tapi pria jakung itu sama sekali tidak memberikan bantuan.

Kris malah masuk ke dalam kamarnya setelah mengucapkan kata 'good luck' tanpa suara.

 _Sangat membantu._

Sebenarnya Sehun sendiri tak tau mengapa ia merasa perlu berbicara dengan Luhan. Hanya saja, sejak percakapannya semalam, Luhan berubah. Jadi ia pikir, ini ada hubungannya.

Rasanya Sehun salah bicara semalam, tapi ia tak bisa mengingat apa yang ia katakan pada Luhan.

Dalam hati, Sehun mulai merutuki otaknya yang tumpul dan kadang tak berguna disaat-saat penting seperti ini.

Dengan hembusan napas berat sekali lagi, Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan. Ia menunggu beberapa detik, tapi tak ada jawaban dari dalam sana.

"Luhan, aku perlu bicara denganmu," ucap Sehun dari balik pintu Luhan yang tertutup. Masih tetap tidak ada jawaban dari dalam sana setelah beberapa detik Sehun menunggu. "Aku akan masuk," balas Sehun –berbicara sendiri, Sehun membuka pintu kamar Luhan yang tak terkunci.

Gadis itu berada di atas ranjangnya, dengan ponsel di tangan dan kedua kaki berada di atas tembok. Luhan memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat Sehun sedikit, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, ia kembali menatap layar ponselnya.

"Luhan, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun bodoh. Kemudian merutuki dirinya sendiri setelah mengatakan hal itu.

Sehun memang bodoh, ingatkan Luhan tentang hal itu.

Luhan mengernyit heran. "Memangnya aku kelihatan sakit?" balasnya acuh.

Sehun perlahan berjalan mendekati gadis itu, lalu duduk di pinggiran ranjangnya. "Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," balas Luhan acuh.

Sehun menghembuskan napas keras, terdengar seperti dengusan. "Luhan, kau berubah sejak tadi pagi. Ada apa?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja," nada suara Luhan terdengar sedikit tinggi.

"Jujur saja, apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" ucap Sehun, Luhan tidak menjawab –memperhatikan saja tidak. "Luhan," panggil Sehun lagi dengan suara agak keras. "Jangan mengabaikanku," ucap Sehun lagi

Luhan masih saja bermain dengan ponselnya.

"Luhan," Sehun berteriak kali ini, cukup keras hingga ia bisa melihat bahu Luhan bergerak karena terkejut.

Luhan melirik pria itu. "Aku lelah Sehun, pergilah," balasnya malas.

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti denganmu, Luhan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa aku melakukan salah?" Sehun mengatakannya dengan suara yang cukup keras sekarang, nyaris seperti teriakan frustasi.

Ia tak habis pikir dengan gadis dihadapannya itu.

Luhan mendengus malas, kemudian menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk. "Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun," Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan malas.

Sehun memejamkan mata untuk meredam emosi yang mendadak saja muncul di dalam dirinya. "Jika ini ada hubungannya dengan yang semalam–,"

"Tidak ada, diamlah," potong Luhan setengah berteriak.

Sehun benar-benar tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi sekarang, dengan begitu saja, ia mendorong Luhan hingga punggung gadis itu menempel tembok di belakang tubuhnya. Luhan meringis, merasakan nyeri di punggungnya yang beradu dengan tembok keras.

Dengan sebelah tangan, Sehun mencengkeram bahu Luhan kuat-kuat. Gadis itu hanya mengernyit menahan rasa sakit di bahunya karena tangan Sehun. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan kening berkerut dalam, sedangkan Sehun tak bisa menyembunyikan amarah melalui tatapan matanya.

"Aku tak ingin memaksamu, Luhan. Tapi ini tak adil," bisik Sehun dengan suara geraman yang jelas. Kedua tangannya masih mencengkeram bahu Luhan.

Samar, Luhan dapat melihat rahang pria itu mengeras.

"Sehun," bisik Luhan setengah merintih. "Lepaskan aku," rengeknya.

Sehun membuang napas berat, satu kali, kemudian mengendurkan cengkeramannya. "Jika perkataanku semalam menyakitimu, aku minta maaf," ucapnya dengan suara pelan. "Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi denganmu dan ini membuatku gila," geraman Sehun terdengar mengerikan sekarang.

Luhan menatap pria di hadapannya itu dengan pandangan menantang yang jelas. "Kau tak salah apapun, ini kesalahanku,"

"Luhan–,"

"Bisa kita bicara besok. Aku lelah," potong Luhan cepat.

Sehun membuang napas berat, satu kali.

Perlahan, Sehun melepaskan cengkeramannya dari bahu Luhan, membiarkan gadis itu mendesah lega dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan mengintimidasi. "Kita akan bicara besok," ucap Sehun mengulangi perkataan Luhan.

Luhan menatapnya dengan kening berkerut dan Sehun memilih untuk keluar dari kamar Luhan.

Dengan segudang pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepalanya.

.

.

"Kris, apa Luhan pernah mengabaikanmu saat kau selesai menidurinya?" pertanyaan Sehun membuat Kris nyaris mengeluarkan makanan di mulutnya.

Umpatan tipis terdengar dari bibir Kris.

Ia batuk-batuk panjang beberapa kali, kemudian menuding Sehun dengan _chopstick-_ nya. "Ini masih pagi, makan dulu," Kris menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali dengan heran.

"Bukan begitu. Luhan mengabaikanku. Kupikir itu karena aku menidurinya," balas Sehun dengan kening berkerut dalam, ia mengunyah makanannya dengan gerakan lambat, masih memasang tatapan berpikir yang jelas.

Kris berpikir sejenak. "Belum pernah dia mengabaikanku setelah aku menidurinya. Bahkan dia yang selalu memintaku melakukannya, mengapa harus dia yang marah?" Kris sama berpikirnya dengan Sehun sekarang.

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala beberapa kali. "Aku tak mengerti jalan pikirannya," balas Sehun. "Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

"Apa kau mendorongnya terlalu kasar kemarin dan itu menyakitinya?" ucap Kris dengan kekehan ringan.

"Jika itu sebabnya, maka itu akan menjadi masalahmu. Kau yang terlalu keras mendorongnya," balas Sehun acuh, kembali memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulut, sedangkan Kris tertawa. "Aku tak habis pikir dengan ini," bisiknya lagi.

Kris menghembuskan napas kesal. "Sudahlah, biasanya dia akan kembali seperti semula. Mungkin sedang ada masalah,"

"Apa dia sedang datang bulan?" tanya Sehun bodoh.

Kris hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Terserah kau saja. Kau bisa membuatku terlambat dengan perbincangan tidak penting ini,"

Sehun hanya mendengus ringan, pria itu mengabaikan Kris dan melanjutkan makan dengan pikiran yang tidak fokus.

.

.

Sehun masih saja mondar-mandir di depan televisi yang menyala. Hari sudah hampir siang dan Kris sudah pergi sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, sedangkan Luhan masih saja belum keluar dari kamarnya. Jujur saja, Sehun bingung menentukan sikap untuk menghadapi Luhan.

Pikirannya masih mencoba menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Luhan.

Apa yang sudah ia katakan pada Luhan, Sehun sama sekali tak ingat.

Seingatnya, Luhan baik-baik saja sebelum ia tidur –bahkan Luhan meminta Sehun menemaninya tidur. Luhan juga menceritakan kisah hidupnya pada Sehun, gadis itu tidak menolak saat Sehun menciumnya.

Lalu semenjak percakapan singkat tengah malam itu, Luhan berubah.

Sehun ingat ia ingin memperlakukan Luhan dengan baik, ia juga mengatakan ingin menghargai Luhan sebagai seorang wanita.

Apakah perkataannya itu salah?

Sehun tak mengerti.

Tepat saat pikirannya kalut, Luhan keluar dari kamarnya. Gadis itu menggunakan kaus pendek dengan celana olahraga berwarna biru tua yang hanya menutupi paha bagian atasnya. Sehun memandangi Luhan dengan senyuman ringan, kemudian melambaikan tangan seperti orang bodoh.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan bingung, kemudian berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Kau bangun terlambat pagi ini," ucap Sehun pelan, Luhan hanya mengangkat bahu acuh. "Kau perlu sarapan?" tanyanya.

Luhan menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak lapar,"

"Kau ingin bicara denganku sekarang?" Sehun menawarkan diri, tersenyum pada gadis itu sekali lagi.

Kening Luhan berkerut dalam, gadis itu berjalan menuju Sehun dan duduk di sofa, membiarkan Sehun berdiri di hadapannya. Sehun menurunkan tubuhnya hingga berlutut di depan tubuh Luhan untuk menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan, ia hendak menyentuh jemari Luhan, tapi dengan cepat gadis itu menepisnya.

Sehun tersenyum lagi, menatap Luhan dengan pandangan lembut, membiarkan Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangan di atas pahanya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut. Luhan tidak menjawab, pandangan gadis itu menggambarkan rasa kesal yang tak bisa Sehun pahami. "Luhan, tak bisakah kau memberiku petunjuk?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," balasnya acuh.

"Itu bukan jawaban," balas Sehun, nada suaranya masih datar dan lembut. "Aku tau saat kau tidak baik-baik saja. Berhenti membohongiku,"

"Ini masalahku Sehun, kau tak seharusnya ikut campur," balas Luhan dengan suara rendah yang tenang, mengalir tanpa arus seperti sungai dalam.

Sehun memandangi gadis itu dengan tatapan serius yang belum pernah ia tunjukkan kepada Luhan sebelumnya. Sehun berhenti sebentar untuk mengamati wajah Luhan lekat-lekat, ia tak tau jika tatapannya terkesan mengintimidasi, tapi Sehun hanya ingin Luhan melihat kesungguhannya.

Tanpa ia sadari, Luhan mengerjap gugup saat Sehun menatapnya seperti itu.

"Tentu saja aku harus ikut campur. Aku tau mungkin semalam perkataanku menyakitimu, Luhan. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu," bisik Sehun dengan suara lembut, pria itu menyentuh kedua tangan Luhan –kali ini tidak ditepis.

Sehun tau saat rahang Luhan mengeras dan gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan," balas Luhan acuh, memilih untuk tidak menatap Sehun.

"Aku mengatakan seperti itu bukan berarti aku tidak menginginkanmu, Luhan," Sehun berhenti sebentar untuk meremas tangan Luhan. "Aku hanya ingin menjagamu," tambah Sehun. Luhan hanya menjawab dengan dengusan singkat, sedangkan Sehun terkekeh. "Kupikir aku jatuh cinta padamu," bisik pria itu.

Luhan diam, ia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan menyelidik yang jelas. Ia berusaha mencari-cari kebohongan di wajah Sehun dan Luhan tak menemukan apapun. Mendadak saja, ia tertawa, terdengar angkuh dan asing.

Seolah-olah itu bukan Luhan.

"Lucu sekali," ucap Luhan disela tawanya.

Kening Sehun berkerut dalam. "Kau percaya cinta pandangan pertama?"

"Omong kosong," sahut Luhan acuh, menyentak tangan Sehun kasar dan berjalan meninggalkan pria itu.

Dalam hati berbisik..

 _Tentu saja, aku percaya karena aku mengalaminya._

Entahlah, Luhan tak tau. Ia hanya merasa sekarang Sehun sedang merayunya.

Dan perkataan pria itu tak lebih dari bualan.

.

TBC

.

Ih apaan sih ini kok jadi manis-manis asem gini ceritanya~ ini tadi hasil membiarkan pikiran Author berkelana bersama hunhan tapi jadinya kok begini banget ya. Semoga saja readers tidak mual dan kecewa pas baca cerita ini.

Ada yang mau ngasih masukan atau ide? Komentar? Saran? Silahkan sampaikan di kolom review ya~

Ke depannya, apakah Luhan sama Sehun bersatu dengan cepat? Author masih belum bisa menjawab. Hehe.

BTW, terima kasih buat para readers yang mendukung Author masalah plagiat kemarin. Semoga ke depannya nggak ada lagi cerita yang dicuri.

Sekian terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.

With love,

lolipopsehun


	5. Chapter 5

Bagaimanapun Luhan mencoba membenarkan tindakan yang dilakukannya untuk mengabaikan Sehun, tetap saja ia sadar bahwa itu salah. Luhan merasa memang sudah terlalu sensitif dengan perasaannya akhir-akhir ini. Jangan tanya kenapa, karena gadis itu masih belum memiliki jawaban yang pasti. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada perasaannya yang mendadak campur aduk saat melihat Sehun, sama sekali belum bisa ia jelaskan. Semua terjadi begitu saja tanpa bisa dikendalikan.

Hati dan pikirannya masih terlalu kacau untuk mendapatkan jawaban atas itu semua.

Layaknya tikus yang masuk dalam perangkap, Luhan terjebak dalam permainan yang ia mulai sendiri. Awalnya, Luhan hanya iseng menggoda Oh Sehun –jujur saja memang, Luhan rasa belum ada seorang gadis pun yang tidak menoleh dan memperhatikan Sehun jika pria itu lewat, begitu pula dengannya. Sehun terlalu menarik untuk diabaikan.

Jadi Luhan menggodanya.

Mencoba bermain-main dengan Sehun hanya untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa bosan dan melihat sejauh mana kelaki-lakian pria itu. Luhan senang melihat postur tubuh pria jantan, tapi ia perlu bukti yang lain –bukti yang lebih kuat.

Dan Luhan sudah membuktikan itu.

Tapi sekarang ia menyesal. Jika ada pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa penyesalan selalu datang dibelakang, Luhan menyetujui itu dengan sepenuh hati. Ia menyesal sudah menggoda Sehun hingga menidurinya. Tak berhenti disitu, Luhan menyesal sudah terlalu jauh mengagumi wajah dan tubuh Sehun yang luar biasa menakjubkan.

Karena bagaimanapun, itu sangat berbahaya.

Pesona Sehun bisa melumpuhkan pikiran sehat gadis manapun, termasuk Luhan. Jantungnya yang mulai menggila saat Sehun menatapnya –atau memberikan satu ciuman lembut. Pelahan tapi pasti, Luhan bisa merasakan perasaan aneh yang menghinggapi hatinya.

 _Tidak salah lagi, aku pasti sudah jatuh cinta pada pria pucat itu._

Dan bahkan Luhan sendiri tak menyadari itu pada awalnya. Baginya mungkin ini hanya sekedar obsesi yang akan hilang beberapa saat kemudian. Jadi Luhan mencoba tenang saat pertama kali merasakan perasaan aneh terhadap Sehun itu sambil berusaha membuang perasaannya sendiri. Tapi entah kenapa semua berbeda saat Luhan melihat Sehun bersama gadis lain.

Oke, Luhan tak menyebut ini sebagai cemburu, tapi ia merasa kesal.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, saat baru pulang dari kerja, Luhan melihat Sehun bersama teman wanitanya didalam apartemen mereka. Bahkan kedua orang itu tidak melakukan hal lain selain mengerjakan tugas kuliah, tapi Luhan sama sekali tak bisa berpura-pura ramah pada teman Sehun itu.

Terlebih teman Sehun terlihat sangat mengagumi sosok pria itu, dan anehnya itu semakin membuat Luhan tak nyaman.

Jika ditanya mengapa Luhan merasa seperti itu, ia sendiri tidak tau. Sama sekali tidak memiliki petunjuk yang jelas tentang perasaannya sendiri.

Tapi dalam hati, Luhan setuju, mulai menyadari, bahwa memang benar, dia sudah jatuh cinta pada Oh Sehun.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, saat ia masih dalam masa berusaha mengabaikan Sehun untuk membuang perasaannya, pria itu mengatakan tentang bualan jatuh cinta yang membuat Luhan muak mendengarnya. Mungkin saat itu, Sehun hanya mencoba membuatnya tidak acuh lagi dan mengatakan hal itu.

Dan itu sama sekali tak bisa dikategorikan dalam konteks yang serius, jadi Luhan sama sekali tak percaya.

.

.

Malam ini, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Luhan menyibukkan diri di dapur untuk membantu Kris menyiapkan makan malam. Oke, kalau bisa Luhan ingin duduk bersantai menikmati acara musik sementara Kris memasak, tapi saudara kembarnya itu mengomel tentang pemalas dan semua rentetan umpatan.

Jadi mau tak mau Luhan membantu.

Sebenarnya meskipun usia mereka sama –hanya berjarak beberapa menit, secara teknis– tapi Luhan selalu menganggap Kris sebagai kakak atau bahkan sosok ayah. Pria itu akan dengan senang hati mengomeli Luhan tentang tingkah anehnya, meskipun tentu saja, menjaganya.

Tentu saja, Luhan senang memiliki Kris sebagai _guardian angel_. Hanya saja, mungkin karena pria itulah, Luhan tak bisa menemukan sosok kekasih. Luhan selalu menjadikan Kris sebagai acuan kriteria pria yang ia sukai, dan bukan hal mudah menemukan pria dengan kepribadian seperti Kris.

Untuk ukuran lelaki dewasa normal, Kris terlalu penyabar.

Luhan memang pernah membawa beberapa teman prianya ke rumah, bahkan orang tua mereka menerima itu dengan baik. Tapi semua berubah jika Kris sudah menggelengkan kepala, mau tak mau, Luhan harus melepaskan. Luhan sempat curiga bahwa Kris berminat untuk menikahinya karena sama sekali tidak suka terhadap teman-teman pria Luhan.

Dan Luhan sama sekali tak ingin menikahi Kris.

 _Itu terdengar konyol sekali_.

"Luhan, tolong bangunkan Sehun," pinta Kris, setengah berteriak sementara ia masih mengaduk sup diatas panci.

Luhan mendesah ringan, melepas apronnya dan mendengus ringan. "Demi Tuhan, anak itu pemalas sekali," balas Luhan kesal.

"Sekarang kau sudah tau," ucap Kris dengan tawa renyah.

Luhan berjalan cepat menuju kamar Sehun di lantai dua, tepat disebelah kamarnya. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Luhan masuk kedalam kamar pria itu –terlihat rapi seperti biasanya. Sehun tidur diatas ranjangnya dengan bertelanjang dada.

Demi Tuhan, Luhan selalu takjub saat melihat tubuh telanjang pria itu.

Kasar, Luhan mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang Sehun, tepat disamping tubuh pria itu. "Sehun, kau mau makan tidak?" Luhan setengah berteriak, mengguncang bahu Sehun dengan kasar. Pria itu menggeliat malas, memutar tubuhnya untuk semakin meringkuk, kedua matanya yang masih terpejam membuat Luhan mendengus sebal. "Oh Sehun," jeritnya dengan suara keras.

Sehun mengerang karena Luhan nyaris meneriakkan itu di depan telinganya. "Ya Tuhan, Luhan, sebentar lagi," erangnya dengan suara parau.

Kembali, Luhan mengguncang tubuh pria itu. "Sudah hampir malam Sehun, kenapa kau malas sekali sih? Kalau kau tak bangun juga aku akan menyirammu dengan air, atau kau mau Kris–," Luhan memekik karena tiba-tiba Sehun menariknya dengan cepat, mendekapnya erat-erat, membiarkan wajah Luhan tenggelam dalam dada telanjangnya.

"Diamlah. Sebentar lagi," bisiknya, dengan kedua tangan memeluk Luhan dalam dekapannya, tidak membiarkan Luhan berbicara lagi.

Masih dengan bibir menempel dipuncak kepala Luhan, Sehun kembali memejamkam mata. "Sehun," cicit Luhan, mengingatkan, mendadak saja suaranya menipis.

 _Ya Tuhan, ada apa dengan jantungku?_

Entah kenapa jantungnya mulai sedikit bereaksi saat Sehun memeluknya seperti ini. Bukan kali pertama Sehun memperlakukannya seperti ini, pria itu sudah pernah memeluk Luhan sebelumnya. Dan Luhan bisa merasakan desiran aneh dalam dirinya, suara jantungnya yang bertalu-talu, juga kemampuan bicaranya yang mendadak hilang.

 _Apa yang salah denganku sebenarnya?_

"Aku pusing, tetap seperti ini untuk beberapa saat," bisik Sehun, sedikit menggumam. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Luhan.

Luhan membuang napas berat, bukan karena kesal tapi lebih kearah gugup. "Kau sakit?" balasnya, mendadak saja tidak bisa menemukan amarahnya sama sekali.

"Sangat. Aku sakit parah," ucap Sehun.

"Serius, Sehun,"

"Aku sakit karenamu Luhan, mengapa kau terus menerus mengabaikanku. Itu menyiksa, kau tau," bisiknya dengan suara tipis. Ia sedikit menarik Luhan dari pelukannya untuk memandangi wajah cantik gadis itu dibawah pantulan sinar lampu kamar yang temaram.

"Sehun," Luhan menatap pria itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, sedangkan Sehun tersenyum. Masih dengan tangan separuh memeluk Luhan, jemarinya sedikit membelai rambut Luhan yang agak berantakan.

"Jangan mengabaikanku lagi, kumohon. Itu benar-benar menyiksa, Luhan," masih dengan senyum tipis, suara Sehun terdengar seperti permohonan. "Apapun yang pernah kulakukan padamu, aku minta maaf. Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu, sungguh,"

Luhan mendesah ringan. "Kau sudah ribuan kali meminta maaf,"

"Dan kau sudah ribuan kali mendengar pemintaan maafku. Sampai kapan aku harus meminta maaf, Luhan?"

Tanpa suara, Luhan menatap Sehun tepat dimata. Ia benar-benar senang momen dimana Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan menakjubkan. Mata elang pria itu selalu menyiratkan tatapan tajam namun bersahabat. Dan Luhan selalu senang berlama-lama tenggelam dalam tatapan mata itu.

Bibir mungilnya mendesah ringan, ia sedikit menarik tubuhnya dari pelukan Sehun, kemudian menggeleng. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu, sekarang bangun. Kau harus makan sebelum Kris mengomel lagi," ucapnya dengan suara halus. Luhan berdiri dengan cepat, tidak membiarkan Sehun yang hendak menahannya.

Ia berjalan keluar kamar Sehun, sadar bahwa suara langkah kaki Sehun mengikutnya dari belakang.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, Luhan masih saja belum bisa memejamkan mata. Gadis itu masih berbaring diatas ranjangnya sambil membaca buku-buku tebal. Jemarinya sibuk menuliskan sesuatu dicatatan-catatan kecil samping halaman buku. Saat yang bersamaan, pintunya diketuk.

"Masuk," jawab Luhan, setengah berteriak, ia sedikit mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang datang, dan matanya menangkap gambaran sosok Sehun berdiri dibalik pintu kamarnya.

"Kau sibuk?" tanya Sehun, perlahan melangkah mendekat pada Luhan.

Pelan, Luhan menutup bukunya, ia menggeleng ringan. "Ada apa?" bisiknya, berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar bersahabat, sedangkan jemarinya menarik selimut tipis untuk menutupi tubuh yang hanya terbalut pakaian dalam ketat.

"Hanya ingin mengobrol, kurasa," Sehun nyengir.

Luhan mengulaskan sebuah senyum manis, ia menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong disamping ranjangnya, menyuruh Sehun duduk. "Kemarilah," bisiknya, dan Sehun menuruti kemauan gadis itu dengan cengiran lebar. " _Well,_ ada apa?" tanya Luhan setelah Sehun duduk disampingnya, ia sedikit memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat pria itu.

Sehun tampak ragu pada awalnya, mungkin karena Luhan yang tak pernah suka mengulur-ulur waktu hanya untuk sekedar berbasa-basi dengan bicara omong kosong tidak penting. Dan Sehun masih belum terbiasa dengan gaya bicara Luhan yang terkesan acuh.

"Aku hanya ingin meluruskan sesuatu antara kau dan aku," bisik Sehun, terdengar seperti cicitan tipis. Ada keraguan jelas dalam nada bicaranya, seolah takut ucapan itu akan membuat Luhan sakit hati.

"Aku tak mengerti," balas Luhan, sama berbisiknya.

Sehun menghembuskan napas berat, satu kali, menggeser tubuhnya untuk menatap Luhan baik-baik. "Dengar Luhan, aku tau mungkin aku pernah menyakitimu. Jujur saja, itu sama sekali tak disengaja,"

"Jika kau ingin minta maaf, itu tak perlu, aku sudah memaafkanmu," potong Luhan, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan mata Sehun, tapi dengan cepat Sehun menahan tubuh gadis itu agar tetap menatapnya.

Sehun mendesah ringan. "Dengarkan aku dulu," ia berhenti sebentar lagi-lagi untuk mengambil napas panjang. "Jujur saja, Luhan. Kau benar-benar membuatku berantakan. Aku menggilaimu, sungguh. Bagaimana bisa aku bisa bertahan jika kau seolah ingin membuatku menjauh. Aku tidak bisa,"

"Sehun,"

Kedua tangan Sehun mengusap lengan Luhan dengan lembut. "Luhan, dari awal kau sudah membuatku gila dengan apa yang melekat ditubuhmu," dan mata Luhan melebar. "Oke, anggap saja ini tidak sopan karena harus menidurimu dihari ketiga kita kenal. Hanya saja, ini semua bukan sesuatu yang bisa kukendalikan," bisiknya, entah mengapa terdengar seperti penyesalan.

 _Apa maksudmu, Oh Sehun?_

"Aku akan jujur padamu, kuharap kau percaya meskipun mungkin aku belum bisa membuktikan ini," lagi-lagi, Sehun mengambil napas panjang, mungkin berusaha menenangkan diri sendiri. "Luhan, mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi kurasa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu,"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

Luhan tak bisa memungkiri bahwa jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat ketika Sehun mengucapkan kalimat itu. Terlebih saat pria itu menatapnya dengan wajah serius dan penuh kelembutan. Luhan tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak tenggelam dalam tatapan mata yang sangat membahayakan itu.

Luhan tak bisa keluar dari keindahan wajah yang terbingkai sempurna itu.

Dan sama seperti Luhan, Sehun memandanginya dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Sehun," ucap Luhan dengan suara tipis, akhirnya bisa menemukan suara. "Aku tak tau. Ini masih terlalu jauh untuk mengatakan semuanya. Tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa menghindarimu lagi," cicit Luhan, sekarang rasanya terlalu terlambat untuk menutupi perasaannya.

"Kalau begitu jangan," balas Sehun dengan senyum lembut.

Luhan mendesah ringan, membiarkan Sehun menggenggam kedua tangannya erat-erat. "Jangan lakukan itu," kata Luhan cepat saat Sehun hendak mengecup jemarinya.

"Kenapa, Luhan?" bisiknya, sama sekali tak bisa menyembunyikan kebingungan dalam wajahnya. Ia menahan kedua tangan Luhan diudara.

Luhan menghembuskan napas berat satu kali. "Kau hanya akan membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat," cicitnya.

Dan Sehun tersenyum, perlahan melepaskan tangan Luhan. Kedua tangannya yang hangat merengkuh wajah gadis itu, menariknya mendekat untuk menyatukan bibir mereka. Mata Luhan membulat sempurna saat Sehun menciumnya. Bibir hangat pria itu bergerak lembut disepanjang bibirnya, mengecupnya dengan kehati-hatian, menghisapnya dengan sangat pelan.

Saat jantungnya mulai bertalu-talu, Luhan memejamkan mata erat-erat. Ia membiarkan Sehun menarik tubuhnya lebih dekat, membiarkan Sehun menciumnya lebih dalam. Rasa manis Sehun diujung lidahnya membuat Luhan menggila –ini terlalu manis. Dan mungkin ini kali kedua Sehun menciumnya dengan lembut, tanpa nafsu dan tuntutan.

"Sehun," desah Luhan tipis, sedikit menarik bibirnya dari bibir Sehun. "Aku–,"

"Aku tau," potong Sehun, ia tersenyum. Jemarinya mengusap bibir Luhan yang agak basah. "Jangan menghindariku lagi, _please_ ,"

"Ya, tentu saja," Luhan balas tersenyum kali ini.

Kekehan Sehun terdengar menyenangkan, ia membelai pipi Luhan dengan lembut. "Aku akan berlaku baik mulai sekarang, Luhan. Aku janji," bisiknya.

Luhan membalas tatapan Sehun dengan senyum lembut, ia menyentuh tangan Sehun yang masih berada dipipinya. "Kau sudah memperlakukanku dengan baik. Maaf sudah mengabaikanmu," bisiknya dengan suara penuh penyesalan.

"Aku tau," balas Sehun, kembali mendekatkan diri pada Luhan untuk menyentuh bibir mungil gadis itu dengan bibirnya. Luhan terkesiap, sedikit menarik napas saat Sehun mulai menciumnya dengan lembut. Dengan gerakan yang bisa membuatnya menggila, membuatnya menginginkan lebih.

Dan Luhan sadar, ada dorongan lain dalam tubuhnya yang muncul begitu saja saat ciuman Sehun lebih menuntut –saat Sehun mulai menggerakkan jemarinya untuk membelai lengan Luhan yang tak terlindungi apapun. Desahannya mengalun tanpa sebab, sementara napas dan jantungnya mulai memainkan tempo yang lain.

Sebuah tempo yang menghentak lebih cepat.

Sadar Luhan butuh napas, Sehun melepaskan ciumannya. Ia tersenyum, menatap wajah Luhan dengan senyum menyenangkan –dan tampan tentu saja.

"Berapa kali aku harus mengatakan padamu bahwa kau luar biasa cantik?" bisik Sehun, entah kenapa suaranya terdengar berat.

Jantung Luhan mulai berdegup lebih cepat sedangkan ia tak bisa menyembunyikan semu kemerahan yang muncul dipipinya. "Pembual," balas Luhan dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

"Jujur saja, aku tak pandai merayu," Sehun nyengir.

 _Tapi kau selalu melakukannya, Oh Sehun._

"Itu terdengar seperti bualan pria brengsek," balas Luhan dengan kekehan ringan.

Sehun mengernyit. "Pertama, aku tidak sedang membual. Dan kedua, aku bukan pria brengsek," Luhan tertawa tipis. "Mengapa kau selalu terlihat seolah sedang menggodaku dengan ini?" Sehun menunjuk pakaian dalam Luhan bagian atas, sedikit menarik selimut yang menutupinya ke bawah.

Luhan menyeringai, menarik selimutnya kebawah hingga tubuh nyaris telanjangnya terlihat sempurna. Dadanya sedikit membusung dan ia menegakkan punggung. Luhan sedikit mendongak, memejamkan mata dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Jemari mungilnya menelusuri leher jenjangnya sendiri.

"Sehun," desahnya dengan suara yang kelewat indah.

"Sial," Sehun mengumpat dengan geraman singkat. Luhan tertawa, ia membuka matanya untuk menatap kilatan gairah yang tergambar jelas dimata Sehun. "Itu berbahaya sekali," desisnya.

Jemari Luhan perlahan menuju belakang punggungnya sendiri, ia menyentak kain penutup dadanya dengan satu gerakan cepat hingga tubuh bagian atasnya benar-benar telanjang di depan mata Sehun. Masih dengan tatapan menggoda, Luhan melihat Sehun menelan ludah kasar –mata elang pria itu memandangi tubuh Luhan tanpa berkedip.

"Biasanya, pria brengsek tidak akan mudah tergoda," ejek Luhan.

Sehun menggeram singkat. "Anggap saja aku pria brengsek kalau begitu," dan saat ia mengucapkan itu, tangan kokohnya mencengkeram pinggang Luhan, sementara bibirnya sudah sibuk bekerja pada bibir gadis itu.

Luhan meleguh, membiarkan Sehun menciumnya dengan kasar dan mendorong tubuhnya menabrak bantalan ranjang yang empuk. Lidah Sehun yang basah dan manis bermain-main di daialm mulutnya, Luhan benar-benar menggila oleh sensasi ciuman Sehun yang luar biasa. Sedangkan tangan Sehun dibawah sana membelai dan meremas setiap jengkal kulit Luhan yang kelewat sensitif.

"Sehun," desah Luhan dengan suara yang terdengar seperti permohonan. Sehun melepaskan ciumannya, napas keduanya memburu. Bibir dan lidah Sehun yang panas turun untuk menghisap leher Luhan, terus turun hingga menyentuh dadanya.

Dan gadis itu kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya sendiri.

Luhan mendesah, mengerang, menggaungkan nama Sehun dengan suara yang kelewat indah. Dengan permohonan yang nyaris membuat Sehun menggila. Luhan bisa merasakan jemari Sehun melepas celana dalamnya, membuang helaian kain terakhir itu begitu saja.

Luhan terkesiap saat jemari Sehun perlahan menyentuh pusat tubuhnya.

"Sehun, tunggu," ucap Luhan, lebih terdengar seperti menahan desahan daripada bicara. Dan Sehun berhenti bergerak, menarik wajahnya untuk menatap Luhan. "Aku tak bisa mengendalikan suaraku. Kris bisa saja terbangun,"

Sehun tersenyum. "Jangan bersuara kalau begitu," balas Sehun dengan seringaian yang jelas.

Luhan mengerang saat bibir Sehun kembali menyentuh pinggulnya. "Sehun, kumohon," bisiknya dengan suara tipis, menahan desahan yang sudah sampai diujung lidah.

Seolah menulikan telinganya, Sehun tak peduli. Bibir dan lidahnya masih bergerak turun dengan lembut. Tepat didepan pusat tubuh Luhan, ia mendorong masuk. Dan Luhan terkesiap, nyaris menjerit, detik selanjutnya ia membekap mulutnya sendiri.

Tanpa sadar, desahan tipis kembali lolos dari bibirnya. Lidah Sehun yang basah menggelitiknya dengan lembut. Luhan bisa merasakan mulut Sehun yang panas pada pusat tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan mata, sebelah tangan masih menutup mulut, sedangkan sebelah tangan meremas rambut Sehun –berusaha mendorong kepala pria itu agar lebih dekat dengannya.

"Sial, Sehun," desahnya, berusaha tidak berteriak karena sensasi luar biasa yang Sehun berikan. Rasanya sungguh membuatnya menggila. Sehun terlalu panas dan basah, bermain-main didalam tubuhnya dengan gerakan-gerakan cepat. Luhan tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya lagi, tidak otaknya, tidak juga gairahnya.

Semuanya terbakar habis dalam kendali mulut dan lidah Sehun, semuanya terlalu menakjubkan.

Luhan bisa merasakan pengendalian dirinya yang semakin menggantung. Ia tak menahannya, jemarinya semakin mencengkeram rambut Sehun agak kencang, kemudian ia melepaskan gairah panasnya didalam mulut Sehun. Tanpa sadar, bibirnya mendesahkan nama pria itu cukup keras.

Kepala Luhan pening untuk beberapa saat, pikirannya kosong. Napasnya memburu dan terengah-engah, ia terkekeh ringan, menikmati pelepasannya yang luar biasa.

"Kau harus diam," bisik Sehun, perlahan menarik diri dari tubuh Luhan dan sedikit berdiri untuk melepaskan bajunya.

"Aku tak bisa," balas Luhan, tersengal. Mata rusanya menikmati pemandangan tubuh Sehun yang luar biasa menakjubkan. Luhan selalu suka tubuh Sehun yang tercetak sempurna –terlebih ereksi pria itu selalu membuat Luhan mendamba.

Sehun tersenyum, menatap Luhan yang seolah sedang melamun. "Apa yang kau lihat?" ucapnya dengan kekehan ringan, ia menyobek bungkusan alumunium foil dengan giginya yang tajam.

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak ada," balasnya.

"Pembohong," balas Sehun. Ia sedikit melebarkan kaki Luhan, kemudian menarik tubuh mungilnya untuk berbaring dengan nyaman diatas ranjang. "Kuharap kau tidak membangunkan Kris sekarang,"

"Kau tak ingin melakukannya bersama Kris?"

Sehun menggeleng, sedikit memposisikan tubuhnya didepan pusat tubuh Luhan. "Aku tidak akan berbagi mulai sekarang."

Luhan mendengus. "Kau mengatakannya seolah aku milikmu saja. Ya Tuhan, Sehun," Luhan nyaris memekik saat tiba-tiba saja Sehun mendorong tubuhnya maju dengan cepat. Tubuh Luhan sedikit melengkung dan ia meringis. "Sial, Sehun," erangnya.

Sehun menahan geraman, perlahan melakukan gerakan tarik ulur yang luar biasa pelan. "Kau milikku," ucapnya penuh penekanan.

 _Apa kau bilang?_

Sehun meleguh di atas tubuh Luhan, sementara gadis itu memejamkan mata erat-erat, membiarkan penyatuan mereka menghangat.

Perlahan, Sehun menggerakkan tubuhnya, mendorong lebih jauh, kemudian menarik kuat-kuat dengan cepat. Gerakan lembut dan kuat terus-menerus menghujam Luhan, sedangkan gadis itu terlihat berantakan, dengan keringat tipis mulai membasahi tubuh polosnya, dada naik turun untuk mengatur napas, erangan dan desahan lembut tak berhenti keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Luhan tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

Gerakan Sehun di tubuhnya terlalu memabukkan.

Sementara Sehun memberikan kesempatan pada Luhan untuk menikmatinya secara penuh dan utuh, Luhan berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang mendadak saja menjadi rentan.

Luhan mengerang, dengan Sehun berada di atas tubuhnya, secara teknis juga berada di dalam tubuhnya. Sehun masih menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan tempo yang memabukkan, nyaris statis, hampir tak terkendali. Suara desisan Sehun terdengar memenuhi pendengarannya, sementara gadis itu tidak berhenti mengerang, ia menjeritkan nama Sehun dengan suara tertahan.

Saat Sehun meremas bagian tubuhnya yang lain, Luhan menyerah, melepaskan gairah yang tak bisa ia kendalikan lagi, diringi suara melengkingnya menjeritkan nama Sehun. Membiarkan aliran panas melelehkan seluruh tubuhnya, memasuki setiap sel tubuhnya, bahkan mengambil alih fungsi sarafnya.

Luhan tak bisa bergerak.

Luhan tak bisa merasakan tubuhnya lagi, pegangan tangannya pada bahu Sehun terlepas begitu saja. Tenaganya hampir menyentuh titik terendah, sedangkan Sehun terkekeh ringan, membiarkan gadis itu berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas dan menikmati sisa pelepasannya yang luar biasa.

Detik berikutnya kembali menghentak-hentak, membuat Luhan memprotes dengan erangan keras. Ia nyaris kehabisan napas, begitu pula dengan tenaganya yang habis. Sementara Sehun di atas tubuhnya begitu kokoh, gerakannya statis dan dinamis.

Membuat Luhan selalu menanyakan apakah pria itu seorang robot atau manusia.

"Sial, Sehun," erangnya, memohon lebih pada Sehun dengan tatapan mata.

Luhan dapat merasakan Sehun yang nyaris melepas pengendalian dirinya, pria itu semakin cepat, semakin penuh dan semakin panas. Luhan mengerang lagi, merasakan tubuhnya hampir kembali disapu rasa panas yang menyiksa.

Menunggu untuk dilepaskan.

Sementara Sehun masih menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan konstan, Luhan kehilangan kendali atas dirinya lagi. Tanpa sadar, jemarinya mencengkeram lengan Sehun dengan kuat. Sekali lagi, kemudian dengan cepat tubuhnya lebih panas saat Sehun juga membuatnya merasakan panas yang sama, bersama dengan dirinya.

Detik berikutnya, Luhan mengerang, memejamkan matanya, napasnya terengah-engah.

"Sial, Sehun," bisik Luhan dengan suara nyaris habis, sedangkan Sehun masih berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Kau menakjubkan," balas Sehun, ia melepaskan tautan tubuhnya dengan Luhan, berhasil membuat gadis itu meringis. Kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Luhan untuk merengkuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya. "Maaf melakukan ini lagi," bisik Sehun, mengecup puncak kepala Luhan dengan lembut.

Luhan terkekeh ringan, sedikit menyusup dalam pelukan Sehun lebih dalam lagi. "Bukan masalah, Sehun. Aku tidak keberatan,"

Sehun setengah tertawa. "Terima kasih," bisiknya.

Luhan hanya menggumam tidak jelas, perlahan ia memejamkan mata sementara Sehun mulai menggumamkan lagu pengantar tidur untuk Luhan.

Pertama kalinya, Luhan terlelap dalam pelukan hangat Sehun.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Waduh ini udah terlalu lama menghilang dari FF ini, semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan ya. Habisnya ide tentang FF HUNHAN mendadak hilang semua dari otak gatau kenapa. Semoga juga ini cerita masih ada yang mau nungguin dan baca, xixixi.**

 **Oh ya, untuk kedepannya, buat readers yang mungkin nunggu kelanjutan semua FF lolipopsehun, jadi Author bikin jadwal update baru yaitu SABTU MALAM (soalnya lolipopsehun udah mulai sibuk ngerjain skripsi, tapi tetep nyempetin nulis buat hiburan, kan sayang kalo ada ide lewat). Jadi setiap hari SABTU diusahakan update (entah FF yang mana). Lebih jelasnya, biar nggak salah lapak, readers bisa baca dulu bio lolipopsehun. Udah ditulis dengan jelas di bio lolipopsehun tentang kriteria penulisan, jadi jangan sampe salah lapak dan ngeflame ya~**

 **Author minta rekomendasi lagu hiphop dong apa aja asal bukan blackpink, makasiiiiih~**

 **Oke, seperti biasa, jangan lupa sampaikan kritik saran komentar dikolom review.**

 **Sekian dulu untuk chapter ini, lebih kurangnya mohon maaf. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa review hihi.**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**


	6. Chapter 6

"Apa yang kau lakukan dari dalam sana, Luhan?" teriak Kris dari arah dapur pagi ini saat Luhan baru saja mengucek mata sambil menguap, melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Sehun.

Luhan mendesah malas, berjalan menghampiri saudara kembarnya yang sudah menyibukkan diri di dapur, padahal hari masih terlalu pagi tapi pria itu sudah sibuk. Ia mencondongkan tubuh sedikit untuk mengecup bibir Kris sekilas, membuatnya terkekeh renyah.

Sudah hapal kebiasaan saudara kembarnya itu.

"Kamar Sehun lebih nyaman," balasnya acuh, membiarkan Kris menuangkan satu gelas susu putih untuknya.

Kening pria itu berkerut dalam. "Kau bilang suka kamarmu," ucap Kris lagi, kembali mengaduk sup panas diatas kompor, membiarkan saudara kembarnya itu menghabiskan satu gelas penuh susu sekali teguk.

Demi Tuhan, mana ada wanita yang menghabiskan susu untuk sarapan seperti itu selain Luhan.

Luhan mendengus pelan. "Memang, tapi Sehun lebih menyenangkan," ia terkekeh lembut. Kris hanya tertawa renyah, sedikit menoleh ke belakang sambil mencibir.

"Kau suka dengan Sehun?" tanyanya.

Luhan diam, berpikir sejenak sementara dalam otaknya menimang-nimang. Jika ia mengatakan tertarik dengan Sehun, mungkin saja ia akan menerima gelak tawa dari saudara kembar menyebalkannya itu.

Ia sudah bisa menerka apa yang akan Kris katakan. Termasuk mengatai Luhan pedofil karena menyukai bocah. Padahal demi apapun, Sehun bukan lagi seorang bocah –yah, walaupun sikapnya terkesan kekanakan, tapi bagian yang lain dari pria itu seratus persen laki-laki dewasa.

Bagian lain tubuhnya yang sangat membuat Luhan gila.

 _Jalang sekali._

"Apa sekarang kau mulai memainkan hal kotor dalam pikiranmu?" suara Kris membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan bodoh mengenai tubuh Sehun yang menakjubkan.

Luhan mendengus kasar, mencibir dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. "Dia lebih hebat darimu, asal kau tau saja,"

"Apanya?" balas Kris dengan bibir terkekeh ringan, perlahan menuangkan sup dari panci panas ke dalam mangkuk dan memberikannya pada Luhan.

Sungguh, Kris rasanya sedang mengurus dua orang bayi besar yang sama sekali tidak tau bagaimana caranya bertahan hidup. Mungkin jika suatu saat nanti Kris menikah dan harus hidup berpisah dengan dua orang itu, kemungkinan Luhan dan Sehun mati karena kelaparan, sangat besar.

Bahkan mie instan yang Sehun buat selalu terlihat seperti bubur labu.

Luhan tersenyum lebar, bibirnya menggumamkan terima kasih dan mulai meniup-niup supnya dengan semangat, sedangkan di depannya, Kris hanya geleng-geleng kepala heran melihat tingkah Luhan yang lebih mirip anak kecil berusia sekolah dasar.

Demi Tuhan, usia mereka hanya berjarak beberapa menit.

"Luhan," bisik Kris, gadis itu menggumam, sibuk mengunyah. Ia mendongak sedikit menatap Kris dengan pandangan malas sebentar, kemudian kembali menundukkan wajah untuk makan dengan tenang. "Apa kau dan Sehun sudah sedekat itu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" balasnya dengan mulut penuh, ia menarik wajahnya lagi untuk melihat Kris dengan tatapan mata penuh pertanyaan.

Kris mengangkat bahu acuh. "Sepertinya kau sedang jatuh cinta,"

Dan Luhan tersedak, ia nyaris menyemburkan makanan dalam mulutnya, lalu agak menyesal saat ia tidak melakukan hal itu –bisa saja ia menyemburkan sup panas ke wajah Kris. Bibirnya mencebik dengan kesal sambil masih berusaha menghilangkan batuk-batuk yang menyiksa, sementara Kris menahan tawa dihadapannya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Sehun baru saja keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Masih dengan mata setengah mengantuk, bibir tipis yang sesekali menguap, dan juga cara berjalan yang lebih mirip orang sakit. Sehun mendesah malas, mendudukkan diri di samping Luhan yang masih batuk-batuk kecil, sedangkan Kris sudah memberikan pria itu makanan.

"Selamat pagi," ucapnya malas, lagi-lagi menguap. "Kau kenapa?" ia menoleh sedikit kearah Luhan yang sedang berusaha meminum air putih.

Luhan menunjuk Kris dengan telunjuknya, bibirnya merengut kesal. "Kris sepertinya memang ingin aku mati karena tersedak,"

Kedua pria itu hanya menjawab dengan tawa ringan.

"Bukan begitu," sahut Kris, mulai memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya juga sementara Luhan sudah kembali makan dengan tenang. "Sepertinya Luhan menyukaimu,"

Dengan cepat, Sehun menoleh kearah gadis itu, kemudian memandangi Kris dan Luhan dengan kerutan bingung dikeningnya. Sedangkan Luhan pura-pura tidak peduli, ia lanjut makan dengan tenang –mencoba tidak tersedak lagi jika kedua orang pria itu mendadak saja mengatakan hal-hal aneh.

"Aku benar, kan?" tanya Kris lagi, sedikit tertawa.

"Bagaimana, Luhan?" gurau Sehun, ia menopang kepala dengan tangan untuk melihat Luhan lebih jelas lagi. "Kau menyukaiku atau tidak?" tambahnya.

Luhan memutar bola mata kesal, tidak mempedulikan kedua orang pria yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh pertanyaan, Luhan kembali makan dengan tenang.

"Jadi kalian mulai berkencan atau bagaimana?" tanya Kris.

Sehun tersenyum, melirik Kris sekilas dengan mata berkedip ringan, kemudian kembali menatap Luhan yang sedang pura-pura sibuk memisahkan sayuran dalam supnya.

"Kau mau berkencan denganku, tidak?" tanya Sehun pada gadis itu.

Dan Luhan mengutuk dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa pertanyaan bodoh itu terlontar dari bibir Sehun, terlebih di depan Kris. Sungguh, mungkin tubuh Sehun saja yang sudah dewasa tapi pikiran sehatnya masih kekanakan.

"Apa kau mengijinkanku berkencan dengan bocah ini?" balas Luhan malas, bertanya pada Kris.

Pria itu mengangkat bahu acuh. "Kau sudah besar, kenapa masih meminta ijinku?" balasnya.

Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun sekilas, melihat bibir pria itu terangkat membentuk senyuman manis, sedangkan mata elangnya masih tak bosan-bosan memandangi Luhan.

"Kurasa memang seharusnya kita berkencan saja, Luhan," bisik Sehun.

Dan Luhan mendesah malas. "Kau bahkan masih belum lulus kuliah, kau pemalas, bahkan tidak bisa merapikan tempat tidurmu sendiri. Dan kau mau mengencaniku?" ucap Luhan.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara," sergah Kris dengan satu dengusan kesal. "Kau juga pemalas, Luhan," balasnya.

"Setidaknya aku lebih baik dari dia," debat Luhan malas.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Sehun, memandangi Kris dan Luhan bergantian. Kris menggeleng ringan, sementara Luhan diam-diam menunggu jawaban saudara kembarnya itu. "Kau tak mengijinkannya, Kris?" tanya Sehun, tak bisa menyembunyikan suaranya sendiri yang terdengar lebih semangat.

"Bukan begitu," sergah Kris. "Hanya saja, seharusnya kalian berdua harus berubah menjadi lebih baik dulu, baru mulai berkencan,"

"Lebih baik?" tanya Luhan, sama bingungnya dengan Sehun. Kedua orang itu bertukar pandang tapi sama-sama tidak mendapatkan jawaban.

Kris mendesah ringan. "Luhan, Sehun, dengarkan aku," ucapnya lembut, berusaha menelan kekesalannya sendiri. "Apa kalian pikir aku mau hidup diantara kalian selamanya? Jika nanti kalian menikah, apa kau pikir kita akan tinggal bersama? Memasak dan merapikan rumah seperti sekarang ini?" suara Kris sedikit meninggi dan ia berbicara dengan tempo seperti kereta listrik –cepat sekali.

"Pikiranmu jauh sekali," balas Luhan malas, kembali mengunyah makanan dengan tenang.

"Memangnya kemana lagi ujung dari sebuah hubungan jika bukan pernikahan? Apa kau mengencani Sehun hanya untuk berpisah dengannya suatu hari nanti? Kemudian akan ada hubungan canggung antara kau dan Sehun, dan itu hanya akan merenggangkan hubungan kita," ucap Kris panjang lebar.

Dan Luhan mulai berpikir Kris salah makan semalam, atau mendadak saja dia dirasuki arwah tanpa disadari.

 _Dia bicara seolah seorang pendeta._

"Oke, sebenarnya itu terlalu jauh," balas Sehun, menyetujui ucapan Luhan sebelumnya.

Kris mendengus malas. "Aku serius. Jika memang kalian berdua berkencan untuk main-main, lebih baik pikirkan ulang," ucapnya final. Ia beranjak dari mejanya untuk meletakkan mangkuk kotor diatas tempat cuci piring.

Meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan yang sama-sama tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

 _Meskipun terkesan bodoh, tapi ucapan Kris ada benarnya juga._

.

.

Siang menjemput, Luhan masih bermalas-malasan di depan televisi sambil memasukkan beberapa makanan ringan kedalam mulut. Kedua kakinya terangkat dengan tidak sopan keatas bantalan sofa, sementara jemarinya sibuk bergerak-gerak di layar ponsel. Disekitar gadis itu banyak bungkus makanan ringan kosong dan juga beberapa kaleng soda.

Luhan benar-benar nomor satu dalam urusan membuat rumah menjadi berantakan.

Sementara Sehun sibuk menggambar di atas meja –sebuah kegiatan akhir pekan yang rutin mereka lakukan, bermalas-malasan.

"Luhan," panggil Sehun, gadis itu hanya menjawab dengan gumaman ringan, mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah potongan kue kering yang Kris bawa beberapa hari lalu dari kantor. "Kau yakin denganku?"

Dan Luhan berhenti bergerak saat mendengar ucapan itu. Bibirnya berhenti mengunyah dan jemarinya mendadak diam. Otak tumpulnya mulai berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang Sehun lontarkan.

Ia mengangkat bahu sedikit. "Entahlah. Apa yang kau punya?" balasnya.

"Kau serius tipe gadis yang seperti itu?" tanya Sehun, sedikit tidak percaya dengan ucapan Luhan.

Gadis itu tertawa renyah, memutar tubuhnya dan berbaring menghadap Sehun yang sedang memandanginya dengan kerutan dalam dikening.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?" dan Sehun mengangguk. Gelak tawa menyenangkan kembali keluar dari bibir Luhan. "Serius Sehun, apa aku bisa makan jika menikah denganmu?"

"Tentu," balas Sehun yakin, sedikit menggeser tubuhnya untuk duduk di samping Luhan.

Gadis itu mencibir, mengangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Sehun. "Kau pemalas, bagaimana kau bisa bekerja dan menghidupiku?" Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas.

Sehun mencebik malas. "Serius Luhan, aku bisa menghidupimu setelah lulus. Kau hanya perlu percaya padaku," bisiknya lembut, pria itu menatap tepat dimata Luhan dan mengecupi jemarinya beberapa kali.

Luhan tersenyum. "Lalu apa kau benar-benar sudah yakin padaku, Oh Sehun?"

Pria itu tersenyum lembut, tangannya mengusap jemari Luhan dengan lembut beberapa kali, kemudian mengecupi bibir Luhan pelan, membuat kekehan lembutnya terdengar mengalun. Bibirnya terkikik geli karena Sehun mengecupi rahanganya dengan hisapan-hisapan halus.

"Sehun," desahnya lembut, sedikit menarik wajahnya dari bibir Sehun. "Aku serius," tambahnya.

Sehun terkekeh, menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan mata penuh kesungguhan –sebuah tatapan mata yang belum pernah Luhan lihat sebelumnya. Garis wajah sempurna itu memandanginya penuh keseriusan.

"Luhan, aku memang sudah jatuh cinta padamu dan tak bisa menyangkalnya. Aku harus bagaimana?"

Luhan tersenyum, tanpa sadar sesuatu di dalam hatinya berdesir aneh, menghangat tanpa alasan yang jelas saat mendengar ucapan itu terdengar tulus dari bibir Sehun. Seolah Sehun tidak membual tentang hal ini, seolah Sehun memang mengatakan itu dari hatinya.

Dengan ketulusan penuh.

Dan Luhan cukup bisa membedakan bagaimana raut wajah Sehun saat mengatakan tentang omong kosong dan bagaimana raut wajah penuh keseriusan seperti sekarang ini.

Luhan bisa membedakan itu dengan baik.

Pria ini sedang tidak main-main.

"Mungkin terlalu cepat untuk mengatakan hal ini, tapi aku memang akan menikahimu,"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

Luhan membulatkan mata tak percaya.

 _Apa yang baru saja bocah ini katakan?_

"Sehun," bisiknya lembut.

"Aku memang sudah mencintaimu, Luhan," balasnya. "Dan kau harus bertanggung jawab untuk itu," ia sedikit terkekeh ringan. "Aku hanya perlu sedikit mengubah sikap, kan?"

Luhan tertawa renyah, ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk menghadap Sehun, memperpendek jarak antar keduanya, Luhan mengangkupkan kedua tangan pada pipi pria itu, menatap matanya lekat-lekat –bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum manis.

"Sama seperti yang Kris bilang, kau harus bersikap lebih dewasa, Sehun. Baru kita bisa berkencan sungguhan," ucapnya dengan kekehan ringan.

Sehun balas tersenyum. "Jika kita berkencan sungguhan, apa kau tetap akan meniduri Kris?" dan Luhan tergelak, tertawa keras-keras hingga kepalanya tertarik ke belakang. "Serius, Luhan," balas Sehun dengan bibir mengerucut sebal.

"Pertanyaanmu lucu sekali," ucapnya sambil masih terkikik geli.

"Aku serius," ucap Sehun agak kesal, sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Bukankah kau bilang aku sudah menjadi milikmu, Sehun? Ingat saat mengatakannya?"

Sehun sedikit tertawa, kepalanya mengangguk beberapa kali. "Ya, kau milikku. Hanya milikku, jangan sampai ada orang lain yang menyentuhmu," tegasnya.

Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya lagi saat Luhan mengangguk menyetujui dengan senyuman lebar mengembang dibibirnya. Pria itu menciumnya dengan lembut, dengan kehangatan dan rasa manis yang menyebar memenuhi bibir Luhan.

Ciuman Sehun selalu membuatnya gila.

Sedangkan dalam hati ia mulai menyadari satu hal, bahwa mungkin memang benar pria ini dituliskan Tuhan untuknya.

 _Luhan tak bisa mengelak, kan?_

.

.

"Luhan, apa Kris menghubungimu?" tanya Sehun dari balik pintu kamar Luhan yang separuh tertutup.

Gadis itu sedang bermalas-malasan diatas ranjangnya dengan membaca komik tidak jelas yang ia dapat dari Sehun. Kepalanya menggeleng ringan tanpa melihat Sehun sama sekali.

"Kris bukan bayi, jangan khawatir padanya," balasnya.

Sehun mendengus keras, melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju ranjang Luhan dan duduk disamping gadis itu, membuatnya mendesah malas dan menggeser posisi tidurnya, membiarkan Sehun berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Bukan begitu," ucapnya malas. "Hanya saja biasanya Kris akan menghubungiku jika tidak pulang,"

Luhan mendesah malas, menyerah untuk lanjut membaca. Ia menutup komiknya, memandangi Sehun yang tampak seperti sedang cemas –seolah ia seorang ayah yang menunggu anaknya belum pulang di tengah malam atau mungkin seperti seorang bayi yang menunggu kepulangan ayahnya.

"Kau benar-benar mencintai Kris ya?" goda Luhan dengan cengiran lebar, sedikit menyenggol perut Sehun dengan sikunya.

Pria itu mendengus malas. "Bukan begitu. Aku hanya khawatir,"

Luhan mencebik, mengejek Sehun dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. "Kris akan baik-baik saja, _big baby,_ " ia mengusapkan jemarinya dengan lembut ke pipi Sehun. "Jangan terlalu khawatir," balasnya dengan kekehan ringan.

"Apa kau mulai berperan menjadi ibuku sekarang?" Sehun mengerucutkan bibir lucu.

"Dan Kris akan menjadi ayahmu?" balasnya acuh.

Sehun menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak tidak, jangan berkata seperti itu,"

Dan Luhan tertawa renyah. "Demi Tuhan, kau tak perlu merasa cemburu dengan Kris,"

Sehun mencibir. "Tentu saja, hubunganmu dengan saudara kembarmu sendiri sama sekali tidak normal," dengusnya kesal, kemudian tanpa ijin menyandarkan kepalanya diatas paha Luhan.

Lembut, ia mengusap rambut Sehun yang sedikit berantakan, bibirnya tersenyum tipis. "Apanya yang tidak normal?"

"Kau tau kan, Kris menidurimu juga,"

"Memangnya kenapa?" balas Luhan, jemarinya bermain-main di sekitar wajah Sehun yang terlukis sempurna itu.

Sehun mendongak untuk menatap gadis itu juga. "Meniduri saudara kembarmu sendiri itu tidak normal, Luhan,"

Dan Luhan tertawa mendengar ucapan itu seolah berulang kali Sehun katakan.

"Sehun aku–," ucapan Luhan berhenti karena mendadak saja suara ponselnya berbunyi. Gadis itu mengambilnya dan bibirnya tersenyum mendapati nama Kris tertera dilayar. "Ayahmu menelepon ibu," ucapnya dengan tawa keras, sedangkan Sehun mendengus malas.

"Luhan," ucap Kris dari seberang sana.

"Apa kau sudah lupa jalan pulang? Anakmu merengek dari tadi," dan Sehun berdiri untuk sedikit menepuk dahi gadis itu.

Luhan tertawa, menekan layar agar suara Kris terdengar oleh Sehun juga.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" suara Kris di seberang sana sedikit lebih keras.

Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama bertukar pandang dengan kening berkerut dalam –bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun, mulai cemas.

Sungguh, dalam hati Luhan mulai khawatir mungkin saja Sehun benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Kris. Pria itu akan menempel dengan saudara kembarnya seperti permen karet bekas.

Luhan mengernyit. "Tuhkan, anakmu merengek sejak tadi," dan lagi-lagi Sehun menepuk dahi gadis itu dengan gemas.

Kris sedikit tertawa renyah. "Aku sedang berada di Beijing sekarang,"

"Apa kau bilang?" teriak kedua orang itu bersamaan.

"Bisakah kalian tidak berteriak?" protes Kris –sama berteriaknya. "Diam dan dengarkan aku,"

"Oke," sahut Luhan.

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan berada di Beijing selama satu bulan karena jadwal cutiku sudah keluar. Kalian bisa mulai hidup mandiri tanpa aku besok," ucapnya diakhiri dengan kekehan ringan.

"Kris tunggu dulu," ucap Sehun, sedikit gugup.

"Kau tidak sedang melarikan diri, kan?" balas Luhan, sama histerisnya.

" _Bingo_ ," Kris mengatakannya dengan semangat. "Aku akan kembali bulan depan, kuharap kalian belum mati kelaparan," tawanya meledak di seberang sana.

"Tunggu dulu," Sehun nyaris berteriak.

"Kau tidak sedang meninggalkanku untuk merawat bayi kan, Kris? Kumohon, bagaimana aku bisa mengurusi Sehun?" Luhan nyaris mengacak rambutnya kesal, memandangi Sehun yang sama-sama bingungnya.

"Kalian berdua sama-sama bayi," balas Kris kesal, mematikan sambungan telepon sepihak.

Meninggalkan dua orang yang saling pandang dengan tatapan bingung –seolah ribuan pertanyaan terlontar dari mata masing-masing tanpa suara.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengangkat bahu, tidak mengerti harus menjawab apa. Ia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan penuh keputusasaan, napas beratnya berhembus beberapa kali.

"Sungguh, Kris benar-benar," dengus Luhan kesal.

Ia masih menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tak percaya, seolah dalam hati berpikir apakah pria itu bisa bersikap layaknya orang dewasa pada umumnya.

 _Kris benar-benar mengujinya kali ini._

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Au ah gelap!**

 **Udah segini aja dulu /hehe/**

 **Saran? Kritik? Komentar? Silahkan sampaikan di kolom review ya~**

 **Author takut gabisa update Sabtu jadi Jumat udah update.**

 **Semoga masih ada yang mau baca FF ini.**

 **Sorry ini pendek tapi gapapa lah.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa review ya semuanya~**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**

 **Today update with** _pinkupinkuhunnie, hunhanslay, apriltaste._ **Please kindly check their stories too~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hai semua.**

 **Terima kasih karena sudah menyempatkan untuk mampir dan membaca kelanjutan FF ini.**

 **Jadi FF ini sudah satu tahun lebih tidak diupdate.**

 **Alasannya adalah karena ide yang mampet dan juga Author merasa FF ini kurang ada peminat.**

 **Tapi lama kelamaan Author baca lagi kok sayang kalau tidak dilanjut.**

 **Jadi akhirnya, dilanjut meskipun sepi peminat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JADI AUTHOR SARANKAN UNTUK MEMBACA CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA YA KALAU LUPA JALAN CERITANYA**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah berapa lama Kris pergi?" gerutu Sehun sore itu saat Luhan baru saja memasuki apartemennya.

Ia mendesah malas, melepaskan sepatu tingginya, melempar tas sembarang, dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum tanpa memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang duduk di depan televisi sambil memainkan ponsel ditangan. Ia menghabiskan satu gelas air putih dingin sekali teguk, kemudian mendesah ringan saat melihat keadaan dapur yang berantakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan seharian ini, sih?" gerutunya pada Sehun.

"Tidak banyak. Aku hanya berusaha memasak hari ini,"

"Ini lebih mirip kandang babi daripada dapur," ia nyaris mengerang, kemudian mulai membersihkan dapur yang berantakan karena ulah Sehun.

"Aku kan belum pernah memasak sebelumnya, lagipula aku tidak terlalu suka makan diluar," Sehun membela diri dan Luhan nyaris melemparkan pisau dapur padanya.

Mencoba menahan umpatan yang sudah sampai diujung lidah, Luhan mengela napas berat. Dengan sebelah tangan ia memasukkan bungkus kosong mie instan dan juga memasukkan piring-piring kotor ke bak cuci piring.

"Kris benar tentangmu," ucapnya, berjalan menyeberangi ruangan untuk duduk di samping Sehun, mengabaikan dapur yang masih kotor, ia menyerah untuk membersihkannya sekarang. "Kau itu benar-benar malas,"

Sehun nyengir, membalikkan tubuh dan memandanginya dengan senyum tidak jelas. Dan Luhan mengerang sebal, malas menyaksikan wajah Sehun yang menyebalkan seperti itu. Jujur saja, Sehun dan _puppy eyes_ sama sekali bukan hal yang bagus untuknya. Jika pria lain mungkin terlihat lucu saat melakukannya, tapi tidak dengan Sehun.

Usia pria itu memang masih muda, tapi wajahnya sudah benar-benar dewasa.

Apalagi tingkah lakunya di ranjang.

Dewasa sekali.

"Aku merindukan Kris," bisik Luhan pelan.

Sehun mendecak sebal, membuatnya memutar tubuh dan menatap pria itu dengan heran. Ia membisikkan kata tanya tanpa suara dan membuat Sehun mengerucutkan bibir ke depan.

Perasaannya saja atau memang kelakuan Sehun aneh sore ini.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" protesnya. "Gila, ya?"

"Jahat sekali, sih, Luhan,"

"Kau aneh daritadi," sahutnya. Jujur saja, khawatir kalau baru saja kepala Sehun terbentur hingga gegar otak ringan dan menjadi aneh, atau sebenarnya mie instan yang dimakan Sehun barusan ternyata sudah kadaluarsa hingga menyebabkannya menjadi sangat berbeda.

Sehun tidak menjawab, tapi kemudian Luhan bisa merasakan tangan pria itu melingkari pinggangnya. "Aku merindukanmu, tapi kau malah merindukan Kris,"

Desahan malas Luhan terdengar lagi. "Kita bertemu setiap hari, Oh Sehun bodoh. Bagaimana bisa kau merindukan orang yang kau temui setiap hari?"

"Bukan begitu," jemari Sehun menelusuri pipinya dan turun hingga menyentuh leher. Luhan menahan napas. "Aku merindukanmu dalam hal lain," bisiknya dengan suara berat.

Luhan menarik tubuh untuk berdiri saat bibir Sehun mulai mendekat dan nyaris menyentuh lehernya. Ia menatap Sehun dengan gelengan kepala kuat, membuat desahan sebal pria itu terdengar keras ditelinga.

"Kau kenapa, sih, Luhan?"

"Apanya? Aku hanya tidak menginginkanmu,"

"Ini sudah seminggu kau menghindariku,"

Luhan mendengus malas. "Seperti yang Kris bilang, sebelum kau bisa menjadi pria dewasa, dia tidak akan merestui hubungan kita,"

"Tunggu dulu," Sehun berdiri, menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan. "Apa baru saja kau membahas tentang kelanjutan hubungan kita?" tanyanya dengan nada bicara menggebut-gebu.

Dan Luhan mengutuk mulutnya sendiri sekarang. Kenapa ia harus membahas tentang hal itu sementara selama ini ia berusaha untuk menghindari topik tentang kejelasan hubungan yang sebenarnya memang tidak jelas ini.

Benar memang ia tertarik dengan Sehun dari awal. Mulai ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, tidak ada satupun dari tubuh Sehun yang membuatnya tidak tertarik. Sehun terlalu sempurna untuk diabaikan, terlalu sempurna untuk ukuran seorang pria setengah dewasa.

Dan Luhan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan pria pemalas itu.

Tapi sepertinya, dalam kamus Luhan, ada beberapa kriteria untuk jatuh cinta.

Salah satunya adalah jatuh cinta pada fisik seseorang, tapi belum pada kepribadiannya. Jujur saja, dengan tubuh dan wajah sesempurna itu, tingkah laku Sehun sangat berbanding terbalik. Jika kepribadian Sehun bagus, Luhan akan jatuh cinta padanya seratus persen.

Tapi sekarang.

Sama seperti yang Kris bilang kalau Sehun itu masih seperti anak kecil berusia belasan tahun, Luhan juga tahu ia tidak bisa memulai hubungan yang serius dengan pria yang tak bisa serius seperti Sehun. Rasanya seperti sedang memacari adik sendiri meskipun usia mereka hanya terpaut kurang dari empat tahun.

Sulit mencari kata-kata untuk menggambarkan tingkah laku Sehun.

Bisa Luhan katakan pria ini terlalu manja dan tidak bisa hidup mandiri.

"Hey, kau tidak mau menjawab, ya?" Sehun menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan, membuat gadis itu mengerjap beberapa kali, tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya.

"Tidak," ucapnya final, menarik tubuhnya mundur menjauhi Luhan. "Aku tidak mau punya hubungan serius dengan orang yang tidak bisa serius sepertimu,"

Dan Sehun sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

Luhan sadar bahwa mungkin perkataannya menyinggung perasaan Sehun. Ia tahu betul kalau setiap pria tidak senang dianggap remeh oleh wanita. Ia tahu benar itu, bahkan ia juga tahu Kris merasakan hal itu juga.

Tapi, ia hanya ingin menagatakan apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan tentang Sehun.

Juga tentang perasaannya.

"Aku serius, Luhan. Bukankah aku sudah berulang kali menyatakan perasaan? Kubilang, aku ini jatuh cinta padamu. Apalagi yang tidak serius?"

 _Inilah kebodohan Sehun yang kubenci._

"Bukan begitu idiot," erangnya sebal. "Sudah kubilang kan kalau aku juga punya perasaan yang sama padamu," Sehun mengangguk kaku meskipun wajahnya masih tampak bingung. "Tapi butuh hal lain untuk menyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu,"

"Kau bicara apasih? Kenapa rumit sekali?"

Kalau bisa, ia ingin memukul kepala Sehun dengan remote televisi sekarang.

Berusaha mengatur emosinya agar tetap tenang, Luhan memasang senyum palsu, kemudian menarik napas panjang. Dalam hati berusaha untuk tidak meneriakkan umpatan yang sebenarnya sudah ia siapkan sejak tadi.

Luhan harus sabar.

"Dengar ya, Oh Sehun, aku sudah bukan anak remaja lagi yang ingin menjalin hubungan main-main. Aku sudah dewasa, dan kau juga sebenarnya, dan untuk memulai hubungan yang serius, aku harus memikirkan masa depan. Kau paham?"

Sehun mengangguk ringan setelah berpikir panjang. "Jadi maksudmu kau mau cepat-cepat menikah,"

Dan akhirnya, Luhan meloloskan satu umpatan tipis untuk pria itu.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana Kris bisa bertahan hidup denganmu," ia mengerang lagi sementara Sehun nyengir-nyengir tidak jelas. "Menjalin hubungan yang serius bukan berarti harus cepat-cepat menikah, Oh Sehun. Seperti yang Kris bilang, jika kita memang ingin melanjutkan hubungan ini lebih serius lagi, kau, dan juga aku, kita harus bisa mengubah diri menjadi lebih baik lagi. Masa kau tidak paham juga?"

"Ya, aku tahu mengubah diri dan lain-lainnya," Sehun mendesah ringan, kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuktikan aku ini layak dipertimbangkan?"

Luhan terkekeh ringan,, sedikit mencondongkan tubuh ke depan untuk mengusap pipi Sehun. "Kau memang pantas dipertimbangkan, tapi aku butuh bukti nyata,"

"Bahkan aku saja belum lulus kuliah,"

"Makanya, cepat lulus, cari pekerjaan yang benar dan buktikan bahwa kau memang pria yang bisa diandalkan. Kau harus menjadi pria dewasa dalam semua hal, bukan hanya urusan ranjang saja. Kau mengerti?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menggerutu dalam diam, sementara Luhan tersenyum melihat tingkah pria itu.

.

.

 **LUHAN POV**

Hari berikutnya, aku sudah melangkahkan kaki di kota kelahiranku sendiri yang sudah kutinggalkan lebih dari satu bulan. Kuakui memang, sejak ditinggal Kris dua minggu lalu, aku harus menelan kekesalan karena harus terus menerus terjebak bersama pria seksi menyebalkan bernama Oh Sehun.

Dia memang seksi, dan bodoh disaat bersamaan.

Tapi kali ini, aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Kesabaranku sudah mencapai titik puncak dan tidak ada lagi persediaan rasa sabar untuk menghadapi semua ini. Aku harus menyeret Kris kembali ke Korea, lalu memikirkan berapa uang yang harus kusisihkan untuk membeli rumah sendiri di Korea.

Bukannya, aku tidak senang tinggal satu rumah dengan Sehun. Dia pria yang enak dipandang selama dua puluh empat jam penuh, jujur saja, aku tak pernah bosan melihat wajah Sehun sepanjang hari. Dia tampan, dan itu cukup membuatku senang hanya dengan melihatnya.

Tapi percuma saja tampak jika menyebalkan.

Jadi, sudah bulat keputusanku untuk lepas dari Kris saat kembali lagi.

Mencoba mengabaikan Sehun yang sedang mendendangkan lagu dengan gumaman tidak jelas di sampingku, kutekan bel rumah dua kali. Kebiasaan buruk ibuku adalah jarang mendengar suara bel rumah karena ia selalu menonton televisi dengan suara keras.

Butuh waktu beberapa menit dan beberapa kali pencetan tambahan untuk membuat pintu rumah terbuka.

Ibuku berdiri disana dengan celemek putih menempel di tubuhnya yang tampak segar siang ini. Senyum sumringah di wajahnya menandakan ia sudah menungguku selama seharian ini. Dan berani bertaruh, hari ini pasti ibu mencoba resep kue baru, yang bahkan, aku atau Kris sudah bosan memakannya.

Ia selalu mengatakan ini resep baru tapi bagaimanapun, rasanya tetap sama.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga," ia nyaris berteriak, kemudian memelukku selama beberapa detik sementara aku mematung. "Hey Sehun, kau datang juga," sekarang ia memeluk Sehun juga.

Oke, mungkin hanya aku saja yang merasa dia lebih suka bertemu dengan Sehun sekarang. Tatapan mata ibu saat melihat Sehun seolah-olah ia baru saja melihat barang berharga yang sudah lama tidak kelihatan.

Dan aku penarasan sudah sedekat apa hubungan Sehun dengan keluargaku sendiri.

Karena, jujur saja, dari awal Kris menceritakan tentang hubungan kedua orang tuaku dengan Sehun, aku sama sekali belum pernah bertemu Sehun secara langsung. Dan mungkin saja, itu karena orang tuaku selalu menemui Sehun di Korea, yang mana, membuatku menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak mengenal Sehun.

Rumit sekali memang.

"Kenapa sepertinya _Mom_ tampak lebih senang melihat Sehun daripada melihatku?" oke, aku tak bisa mengendalikan nada bicaraku yang terdengar kesal. Dan memang benar, aku kesal.

Ibuku mengenyit heran, melirikku sekilas kemudian tertawa renyah sambil menggandeng Sehun. "Itu perasaanmu saja, aku senang melihat kalian berdua," bisiknya dengan satu kedipan mata.

Kemudian mempersilahkan Sehun masuk tanpa melihatku lagi.

Seratus persen benar kalau ibuku lebih merindukan Sehun.

"Hey, _sister_. Kau merindukanku?" suara Kris yang terdengar menggelegar membuatku menoleh dengan malas kearah dapur, dimana aku bisa melihat tubuh tingginya berdiri di konter dapur sambil memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam mulut.

Dengan instingku yang tajam, kulirik ibu yang sudah berjalan sambil menggandeng Sehun menaiki tangga menuju kamar tamu di atas. "Keparat kau, Kris,"

Tawa Kris terdengar keras, terdengar sangat puas dengan apa yang selama ini sudah ia lakukan padaku. _Double sialan_. "Aku kan cuma memberimu kesempatan untuk lebih dekat lagi dengan Sehun," ia berbisik, kemudian berjalan mendekat dengan langkah cepat untuk mengecup bibirku sekilas.

Aku mendecih jijik, mengusap bibir yang basah dengan punggung tangan sementara Kris melanjutkan tawanya yang sempat terhenti.

"Kau membiarkanku hidup selama dua minggu dengan bayi besar gila. Kau pikir aku senang dengan itu?" habis sudah kesabaranku untuk basa-basi lagi, brengsek Kris ini sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

Sial.

"Dia luar biasa malas, kan?"

"Nyaris gila, rasanya," suaraku terdengar seperti rengekan kesal. "Tak bisakah kau kembali bersamaku?" aku mengikuti langkah Kris yang berjalan menaiki tangga sambil menyeret koperku, berusaha menemukan _timing_ yang tepat sebelum aku melupakan seluruh kekesalanku padanya.

"Kenapa?" sahut Kris malas sambil masih berusaha menarik koperku ke atas. "Aku masih punya waktu liburan dua minggu lagi,"

"Tega sekali sih, Kris. Aku nyaris gila, tau," kalau saja aku ingat Kris bukan saudara kembarku yang menyebalkan, aku mungkin sudah mendorongnya dari atas tangga dan membuatnya berguling-guling hingga bawah.

Tak peduli aku akan kehilangan koperku karena rusak tertimpa tubuh Kris.

Ide itu terdengar menyenangkan.

"Kau berlebihan sekali, sih?" balasnya santai, mendorong pintu dengan sebelah kaki dan melenggang masuk, membuatku mau tak mau mengikuti langkahnya juga. "Kau baru tinggal dua minggu dengan Sehun, aku sudah bertahun-tahun dan tidak pernah mengeluh,"

"Itu beda," debatku, malas sebenarnya berbicara dengan Kris jika ia sudah mulai ngelantur, tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain. "Aku tidak terbiasa hidup dengan orang seperti Sehun. Dia itu benar-benar masih seperti anak kecil,"

Kris mencebikkan bibir, mengejekku. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjangku yang terlihat rapi dengan _bed cover_ yang sepertinya baru saja diganti. Dan aku juga berbaring di atas sana, bersebelahan dengan Kris yang masih senyum-senyum seperti orang gila.

"Sudah tau Sehun masih seperti anak kecil, tapi kau malah menungganginya," ia terkekeh ringan, jelas mengejekku lagi. Sementara aku tidak punya alasan lain untuk mendebatnya jika ia mengatakan hal itu.

Itu memang kesalahanku, murni aku yang salah karena tanpa pikir panjang meniduri Sehun.

Tapi kurasa belum ada satu wanita pun di dunia ini yang tidak tergiur jika melihat tubuh menakjubkan Oh Sehun.

Aku kan juga wanita normal.

"Hanya untuk urusan ranjang Sehun dewasa, sisanya tidak," aku membela diri, setidaknya menunjukkan pada Kris kalau Sehun tidak bagus dalam banyak hal.

Bahkan selain masalah ranjang, nyaris tak ada hal bagus yang bisa ia lakukan dengan baik.

"Demi Tuhan, kau benar-benar bukan gadis baik-baik,"

Entah mengapa aku terkekeh saat Kris mengucapkan hal itu. Sesuatu yang selalu Kris katakan jika aku mulai menggodanya atau menggoda orang lain. "Jujur saja, memang itu yang kurasakan tentang Sehun,"

Dan aku memang jujur.

"Apa kau masih sering tidur dengannya?"

"Sudah tidak seminggu terakhir," balasku.

Kris memutar tubuh untuk melihatku lekat-lekat sementara aku hanya meliriknya sedikit. "Kenapa? Kau bahkan nyaris meniduriku setiap hari dulu," ucapnya.

Aku mengangkat bahu acuh, kemudian mendesah ringan saat otakku memutar kembali kenangan-kenang gila yang kulakukan bersama Kris dulu. Rasanya tidak setiap hari tapi memang sering kami melakukan kegiatan itu. Terutama jika _Mom_ dan _Dad_ sedang tidak ada di rumah.

Tapi jujur saja, sudah lama sekali sejak aku tidur dengan Kris.

"Setiap hari apanya? Kau yang minta, idiot, bukan aku. Lagipula dulu kita terlalu muda untuk memikirkan masa depan," oke, itu adalah satu-satunya alasan yang bisa kupikirkan saat ini.

Dan itu juga terdengar bagus.

"Kau sudah memikirkan masa depanmu sekarang?"

 _Skakmat._

Aku menggeleng pelan tanpa ia sadari. "Sudah, jadi aku putuskan untuk tidak membiarkan Sehun menyentuhku sebelum kita memulai hubungan yang lebih serius," dan sebenarnya untuk masa depan, aku belum bisa memikirkannya lebih jauh lagi.

Apalagi masa depan dengan Sehun.

Oh, terdengar menggelikan bahkan hanya dengan memikirkannya saja.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa membedakan antara hubungan yang serius dengan seks?" Kris kembali mencercaku dan aku mulai bisa menebak kemana arah penasarannya.

"Mungkin karena aku sudah dewasa sekarang. Aku pikir, tidak pantas jika aku hanya menjadikan Sehun sebagai pemuas nafsu, kau tau maksudku, kan?" bagus, itu terdengar seperti kebohongan yang sangat dewasa sekali.

Bagiku, cukup sah-sah saja jika menjadikan Sehun pemuas nafsu.

Karena memang dia memuaskan.

Samar, kudengar Kris terkekeh ringan. "Sama seperti yang kita lakukan dulu?"

"Mirip seperti itu," ucapku, mengenang.

Kris menghembuskan napas panjang beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menemukan suaranya lagi. "Kau tau, jujur saja, aku merasa bersalah tiap kali selesai menidurimu,"

Dan sebenarnya aku tidak terkejut mendengar kalimat itu lolos dari bibirnya. Karena, aku bisa ingat betul bagaimana Kris selalu merasa bersalah tiap kali kami selesai melakukan kegiatan dosa itu. Hanya saja, aku tidak menyangka Kris masih merasa bersalah hingga sekarang.

Bahkan saat kami sudah berdamai dengan semuanya.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanyaku lagi, terdengar seperti pertanyaan putus asa karena tak bisa menemukan kata-kata lain di dalam otak.

"Entahlah, hanya saja aku pernah benar-benar merasa berdosa karena menidurimu. Bagaimanapun kau adalah saudara kandungku dan aku menganggapmu adik meskipun usia kita sama,"

Aku tertawa ringan, terdengar canggung untuk kami sekarang.

"Harusnya kau bilang sejak awal, jadi kita bisa menghentikan kegilaan itu," suaraku menipis, bersamaan dengan kepercayaan diriku di depan Kris.

Membuat Kris merasa bersalah bagaimanapun juga membuatku merasa tidak enak hati.

"Itu sudah terlanjut terjadi, Luhan. Menyesal sekarang juga tidak ada gunanya," ucap Kris final. Ia terdengar sangat bijak dengan apa yang diucapkannya sekarang.

Dan tanpa sadar, seolah aku bisa merasakan apa yang sedang Kris rasakan sekarang. Sepertinya perasaan yang Kris katakan juga pernah kurasakan. Bukan padanya, tapi pada Sehun. Entahlah ini perasaan yang sama atau bukan, tapi mengapa rasanya berputar-putar disekitar itu.

"Mungkin itu yang kurasakan sekarang. Aku merasa bersalah tiap kali melakukan seks dengan Sehun,"

"Kenapa begitu? Kau kan tidak ada hubungan darah dengannya,"

Hembusan napasku terdengar keras tanpa sadar. "Ya aku tau, tetap saja, seolah kami melakukannya tanpa perasaan,"

"Jadi kau ingin menjadikan Sehun lebih dari pemuas nafsu?" tanya Kris lagi, suaranya terdengar lembut, seolah sedang ingin menenangkanku, atau lebih tepatnya membuatku tidak kesal.

Jujur saja, sekarang aku lupa kekesalanku padanya.

Si sialan ini memang selalu membuatku kalah.

"Entahlah, kupikir begitu. Aku jatuh cinta padanya dan Sehun berulang kali mengatakan hal yang sama. Hanya saja, sulit rasanya percaya bahwa Sehun benar-benar orang tepat,"

"Seperti yang kubilang, kan, Sehun masih perlu banyak berubah,"

"Ya, aku juga harus banyak memperbaiki diri,"

"Jujur saja padaku, Luhan, sebenarnya kau lebih suka aku, kan daripada Sehun?"

"Apa maksudmu?" aku nyaris menjerit dan memutar tubuh kearahnya, melihat Kris dengan jelas menopang tubuh dengan sebelah tangan dan memandangiku dengan kedipan mata.

Oh, aku mual melihat wajahnya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Apa sebenarnya Sehun tidak bisa memberikan kepuasan untukmu?" kembali, ia mengedipkan sebelah mata dan memasang ekspresi wajah menggelikan.

Aku menahan diriku sendiri untuk tidak menarik rambut hitamnya itu.

"Kau gila, ya? Kau dan Sehun bukan bandingan, tau, sekedar mengingatkanmu saja," suaraku terdengar seperti ejekan yang jelas untuknya dan aku senang Kris merengut kesal.

"Omong kosong. Apa Sehun pernah membuatmu menjerit-jerit seperti orang gila? Kau selalu mudah menyerah jika dibawahku, Luhan. Sudah, akui saja,"

"Diam Kris. Jangan sampai _Mom_ dengar, brengsek," terpaksa, kubungkam bibirnya dengan telapak tangan, melihat kearah keluar dan bersyukur karena tidak ada orang diluar. "Kau gila," kemudian aku berdiri dengan cepat dan meninggalkan Kris yang tertawa keras.

Saudara kembar menyebalkan.

.

.

"Jadi kapan kira-kira kau lulus, Sehun?" tanya ayahku malam itu saat kami sedang makan malam bersama.

Sehun tersenyum kaku, berusaha menelan makanannya sementara Kris terkikik geli. Baik ibu maupun ayahku sama-sama memandangi kedua orang itu bergantian dengan bingung.

"Kenapa?" sambung ayahku lagi.

Aku memutar bola mata sebal. " _Dad,_ Sehun itu malas, akan lama sekali baginya untuk menyelesaikan tugas akhir,"

Sehun melirikku dengan bibir mengerucut sebal sementara aku mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Tahun ini aku lulus," jawabnya santai, seolah mengatakan itu tanpa pikir panjang.

"Oh ya, terakhir kali kau bilang seperti itu tahun lalu, Sehun," sahut Kris.

Dan aku tertawa, melakukan _high five_ dengan Kris, membuat Sehun mengumpat tanpa suara di sebelahku.

"Tahun ini, pasti tahun ini," ucap Sehun lagi, nyengir.

"Kalian berdua ini kenapa?" tanya _Mom_ padaku dan Kris. "Harusnya kalian membantu dan mendukung Sehun agar kuliahnya cepat selesai,"

"Aku mendukungnya, kok," balas Kris dengan mulut penuh.

"Aku juga," tambahku, melirik Sehun sekilas yang masih tampak kesal.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu, Luhan?" giliran ayahku yang bicara. Dan kurasa sudah saatnya waktu interograsiku dimulai.

Perlahan, aku menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Aku berpikir sejenak, berusaha mencari kebohongan mana yang bisa kukatakan sekarang tanpa harus membuat kedua orang tuaku bertanya lebih jauh. Karena jika salah bicara, mungkin mereka akan semakin mengejarku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan membosankan yang tentunya juga membuat kesal.

" _Well,_ Korea tempat yang bagus untuk hidup dan pekerjaanku menyenangkan. Kris juga banyak membantu,"

"Oh, yang benar saja, dia hanya merepotkanku," balas Kris malas.

Aku menyenggol lengannya dengan siku dan ia mengaduh. "Terima kasih. Sudah kubilang, kan, kalau dia ini _the best twin ever_?"

" _The best twin,_ apanya," rengeknya malas.

"Ah, Kris juga cerita tentang hubunganmu dan Sehun," kata ibuku dan itu berhasil membuatku membulatkan mata.

Aku memutar kepala untuk melihat Kris yang sedang nyengir sambil mengangkat bahu sementara Sehun menundukkan kepala, melanjutkan makan dengan tenang seolah tak mendengar ucapan barusan.

Ingin sekali rasanya aku mengoyak kepala Kris sekarang juga.

Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal ini.

Kris benar-benar sudah gila.

"Tidak ada yang spesial, _Mom_ ," sahutku cepat. Malam ini, aku harus mendapat penjelasan dari Kris secara detail. "Kami hanya _teman_ ," entah apa yang kumaksud dengan teman, mungkin aku bisa menyebutnya, teman tidur.

Lagipula, aku tidak tau sejauh mana ia membuka mulutnya tentang hubunganku dengan Sehun.

Bahkan sebenarnya aku dan Sehun tidak ada hubungan apa-apa.

"Benarkah?" tanya ayahku, kali ini pada Sehun. Dan pria itu hanya tertawa canggung.

Demi Tuhan, apa tidak ada orang dipihakku sekarang.

"Sayang sekali," sahut Kris, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur. Brengsek itu melarikan diri setelah melakukan kesalahan besar.

 _Sialan._

"Yah, padahal kami sudah senang saat mendengar hubungan kalian dari Kris," ucap ibuku dengan suara yang terdengar kecewa, kemudian disetujui oleh anggukan ayahku.

Oh, yang benar saja.

"Masih terlalu cepat untuk hal itu. Ya, kan, Sehun?" aku menyenggolnya, berusaha membuyarkan lamunan bodoh Sehun.

Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk melamun.

"Ya, itu benar," sahut Sehun cepat-cepat.

Satu desahan napas berat keluar dari bibir ibuku dan raut wajahnya mendadak saja menjadi muram sekarang. Ia memandangi dan Sehun bergantian dengan senyum lembut yang tampak sedikit dipaksakan. Aku tidak bisa membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, tapi mungkin itu sesuatu yang tidak bagus.

Raut wajahnya mengingatkanku saat ia memaksaku ikut kursus memasak saat kuliah dulu. Atau memaksaku ikut acara keluarga yang sangat membosankan saat malam pergantian tahun.

Dan aku yakin ini juga bukan sesuatu yang bagus.

Ibuku dan wajahnya yang penuh harapaan selalu bisa membuatku cemas. Berusaha menerka kalimat apa yang akan ia ucapkan setelahnya.

"Aku sudah tua, Luhan," bisiknya dengan suara lembut. "Akan lebih baik kalau melihat kau menikah secepatnya,"

Dan aku tersedak mendengarnya.

Dari kejauhan, aku bisa melihat Kris terkikik di dapur.

Sementara aku batuk-batuk sambil melirik Sehun yang sedang menepuk-nepuk punggungku perlahan. Ibuku nyengir dan ayahku menahan tawa.

" _Mom,_ " rengekku kesal, masih berusaha mengendalikan batuk. "Masih terlalu jauh untuk itu. Aku belum memikirkan tentang pria,"

"Kau harus cepat-cepat cari pacar," tambah ayahku dengan senyum khas yang harusnya menenangkan, tapi sekarang itu terlihat menyebalkan. "Atau kenapa kau tidak coba saja pacaran dengan Sehun,"

Dan aku nyaris tersedak lagi.

"Demi Tuhan, aku bisa mati karena tersedak,"

"Kau sudah tidak muda, begitu juga dengan Kris. Mengejar karir juga penting, tapi jangan lupa hal lain, Luhan. Kau juga perlu mencari pasangan hidup," ibuku mulai mengoceh panjang lebar dan ini adalah hal yang buruk.

Oke, aku memang sudah tidak muda lagi. Tapi Demi Tuhan, usiaku masih jauh dari kepala tiga. Dan apa sekarang aku merasa sedang diminta untuk menikah cepat.

Atau diminta untuk menikah dengan Sehun.

"Luhan tidak menyukaiku yang seperti itu," sahut Sehun.

 _Apa kau bilang?_

Dan aku menatap kearahnya dengan mata membulat. Melihat dengan jelas wajahnya yang tersenyum, kemudian lanjut makan dengan tenang dan melepaskan tangannya dari belakang punggungku.

Entah mengapa aku bisa melihat kekecewaan dalam raut wajah Sehun sekarang.

 _Apa penolakanku barusan menyakiti perasaannya?_

"Masih ada cukup waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu," jawab ayahku dengan senyum lebar. "Apapun yang kalian putuskan, kami mendukung penuh,"

"Setuju," sahut ibuku. "Atau mungkin kita bisa menyuruh Kris mencari pasangan hidup juga,"

" _Please, Mom_ ," sahut Kris dari dapur.

"Tidak bisa, _Mom._ Kris itu tidak bisa menikah dengan wanita manapun," aku bisa melihat semua orang –kecuali Sehun, melihatku heran. "DIa itu _gay_ ,"

"Sialan," teriak Kris lagi.

.

.

"Hey, Sehun. Kau masih bangun?" tepat tengah malam, setelah semua orang masuk dalam kamar masing-masing, aku memberanikan diri masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Ya, aku disini," sahut Sehun.

Aku bisa melihat pintu yang terbuka dan Sehun berdiri di balkon. Ia melirikku sekilas, tersenyum sedikit dan kembali menatap keluar. Entah mengapa, hanya melihat punggungnya yang telanjang, aku gugup. Biasanya tidak seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku dengan suara pelan, berjalan menyeberangi ruanagan, dan menyusul Sehun untuk berdiri di sampingnya. "Kenapa kau tak pakai baju?"

"Disini panas sekali," sahutnya. Perasaanku saja atau memang suaranya terdengar lebih berat sekarang. Dan juga terkesan dingin dengan nada bicara seperti itu.

"Kurasa pendingin ruangannya tidak bekerja dengan baik,"

"Ya, sudah seperti itu sejak aku terakhir kesini," sahut Sehun dengan kekehan ringan.

"Kau sering kesini?" jujur saja, sebenarnya aku berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan yang tepat agar kami tidak terjebak dalam kecanggungan yang menyebalkan.

Dan semoga saja aku berhasil.

Sehun mendesah ringan, menyipitkan mata seolah sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Beberapa kali, kurasa. Aku juga lupa, sudah lama sekali,"

"Oh, ya?" sial, kenapa nada bicaraku seolah sedang dibuat-buat sekarang. "Kenapa kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

 _Well_ , sial, baru kali ini rasanya aku merasa secanggung ini dengan Sehun. Mungkin karena kami berdua sama-sama memiliki sesuatu yang mengganjal sekarang. Jadi, tanpa sadar, perasaan canggung menguar kuat diudara, tepat diantara kami.

Sehun terkekeh ringan. "Aku kesini setiap liburan dan Kris bilang kalau saudaranya selalu pergi berlibur ke luar kota saat liburan,"

"Ah, itu benar juga," sial, apa tak ada sesuatu yang lebih bagus untuk dikatakan.

Setelah itu, kami berdua terjebak dalam diam yang panjang. Berani bertaruh, itu hanya beberapa detik, tapi rasanya, aku dan Sehun sudah sama-sama diam selama beberapa jam. Ini adalah salah satu keadaan yang paling kubenci seumur hidup.

Terjebak dalam kecanggungan yang menyiksa ditambah dengan diam yang panjang benar-benar membuatku kesal.

Bingung harus mengatakan apa.

Jadi disinilah aku, berdiri di samping Sehun dalam diam. Kami berdua sama-sama melihat jalanan yang nyaris kosong di bawah sana. Melihat toko-toko yang mulai tutup dan juga beberapa anjing liar yang berlarian di tengah jalan.

Langit tampak cerah malam ini, berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang kurasakan.

Satu hembusan napas berat keluar dari bibir Sehun. Hal itu mau tak mau membuatku melirik ke arahnya karena itu adalah satu-satunya suara diantara kami, jadi kupikir Sehun berniat untuk mengakhiri diam yang panjang ini.

Tapi tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Sehun," memberanikan diri untuk memulai pembicaraan karena sudah tidak tahan lagi, aku memanggilnya dengan suara pelan. Ia menjawabku dengan gumaman singkat. "Ini canggung sekali," aku nyengir, tapi setidaknya berusaha jujur.

"Kenapa begitu?" balas Sehun.

Dan jujur saja, itu bukan jawaban yang kuantisipasi sebelumnya.

"Mmm, entahlah," aku menggaruk kepalaku sendiri yang tidak gatal sementara Sehun menatapku dengan pandangan aneh. "Kupikir, aku menyakiti perasaanmu saat makan malam tadi,"

Kerutan di dahi Sehun menandakan ia sedang berpikir. "Aku tidak merasa begitu,"

"Ya, mungkin cuma perasaanku saja," aku membuang muka, menghindari tatapan matanya. "Rasanya sangat bersalah saat menolakmu di depan orang tuaku,"

"Kau sudah sering menolakku, Luhan. Itu bukan hal besar," ia tersenyum dan ucapannya membuat rasa bersalahku semakin besar saja.

Tapi Sehun memang benar, aku sudah menolaknya berkali-kali. Bahkan ketika aku mengatakan padanya kalau aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, tapi kemudian aku menolaknya berulang kali. Anggap saja, ini tarik ulur, tapi aku juga belum yakin dengan perasaanku sendiri.

Entah ini cinta pada pandangan pertama, atau hanya sekedar obsesi terhadap tubuh Sehun yang menakjubkan.

"Aku tau kau masih belum bisa mencintaiku yang seperti itu," bisik Sehun, ia menarik tubuhku untuk menatapnya dan dengan gugup aku menelan ludah kasar. "Itu sama sekali bukan masalah,"

" _Sorry,_ Sehun,"

Ia tersenyum lagi dan aku berusaha mengendalikan jantungku yang berdetak lebih cepat sekarang. Selalu saja, saat melihat Sehun, entah itu di ranjang saat ia telanjang, atau hanya melihat senyum manisnya seperti sekarang, debaran aneh di jantungku selalu muncul.

Ini cinta atau obsesi, aku belum bisa membedakan.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi dan menjadi Sehun yang pantas untukmu, Luhan,"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

Tanpa sadar, masih memandangi wajah tampannya, aku mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh dadaku sendiri, dan bisa kurasakan detak jantung yang menggila. Sehun menatapku bingung, mungkin heran melihat wajahku yang seperti orang bodoh.

Aku menarik napas panjang. "Ini gila," bisikku, dan kembali melihat Sehun yang semakin mengerutkan kening dengan raut wajah bingung. "Saat kau mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Apa artinya ini?"

Sehun tidak menjawabku, ia hanya tersenyum lebar, mengusapkan jemari hangatnya di wajahku dan mendekapku dalam pelukannya.

Aku masih berusaha berpikir jernih.

"Kita hanya perlu waktu, Luhan," bisiknya. "Ini tidak akan lama, sebentar lagi,"

Bisa kurasakan bibir Sehun berada di puncak kepalaku dan aku tidak bisa berpikir lebih jauh lagi. Bagaimana bisa aku memikirkan hal ini ketika berada dalam pelukan seorang pria telanjang yang seksi.

Otakku berhenti bekerja sementara jantungku bekerja tiga kali lebih cepat.

 _Sehun sudah membuatku gila._

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAI HAI HAI**

 **Apa kabar semuanya? Masih ada ini yang baca? Hehe.**

 **Maaf ya lama nggak update. Dan sekalinya update jadi agak agak galau galau nggak jelas gini. Nggak papa deh, yang penting update.**

 **Semoga ini tidak mengecewakan dan semoga kedepannya, FF ini tidak terbengkalai lagi. Maaf jika ini kurang memuaskan (karena memang tuntutan jalan ceritanya harus begini)**

 **Sekian untuk chapter ini.**

 **Jangan lupa untuk memberikan saran dan komentar di kolom review ya.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.**

 **Semoga FF ini masih ada yang mau nunggu, hehe.**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**


End file.
